CaptainHill
by abstract0118
Summary: CaptainHill's growing romance. Starts from when Rogers walks into the helicarrier in Avengers. Mostly made up scenes. This story links in with my other story Clintasha. I would recommend reading Clintasha before this, but do whatever you like. You don't need to read the other one to read this. All characters owned by MARVEL.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first CaptainHill story. This story links in with my other story Clintasha and hopefully you will like it! I would recommend reading Clintasha before this, but do whatever you like. You don't need to read the other one to read this though :)**

The first time I saw him was on the helicarrier.

I had seen photos of him from Coulson, of course. I mean the guy was obsessed with him.

He didn't give off the presence of a strong leader, but I have a bias view.

I think the Avengers Initiative is a really bad idea.

A bunch of superheroes defending the Earth? Really?

This isn't back when the Captain was featured in comics and had a green screen behind him.

This is real. Lives are at risk here.

Even though I was against the idea, didn't mean that I couldn't stare at his beautifully sculpted face. He is gorgeous.

I shook my head and thought _W__hat is going on? You are second in command. Even if you liked him, which you don't, you can't be with him. Regulations are in place._

Later, after Captain Rogers and Stark had captured Loki, the other Avengers all took a seat around the table once Banner and Romanoff had left.

I felt sorry for Romanoff. I could tell that her and Barton were close. Closer than they should be considering there was a fraternisation rule, but I would never tell Fury about it. Me and Natasha were quite close. I was not as close as Clint, but she could level with me.

I stood with my hands behind my back and my feet parallel. I stood strong whilst Fury talked about the events that had happened over the past 2 days. I was very uncomfortable, because my back was in a lot of pain.

I had a mission last week that caused an injury there. Stupid assassins. I was sent to medical, but due to my stubborn attitude, I told them that I was fine and left earlier than I should have.

I shifted my stance slightly, which helped me but only temporarily. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Rogers staring at me. What is his problem? Fury stopped talking to retrieve some files on the Avengers when Rogers spoke up.

"Agent Hill, would you care to take a seat?"

"No, i'm fine thank you, Captain Rogers."

Man, I wanted that seat so badly, but I couldn't just go and take it.

"Please, I insist."

Okay, I can't say no now. A soldier from 1945 has just _insisted _that I take a seat.

I looked over at Fury for confirmation and he said "It's a free country."

Was it though? With Phase 2 around?

"Thank you, Sir."

He nodded in response and I sat down in a chair opposite Stark and Rogers. Rogers smiled at me and I smiled briefly back at him. My heart fluttered slightly so I turned my gaze back to Fury, trying to get my mind off the stupid super soldier.

It failed.

I found it very hard not to get distracted by the man out of time. Everybody is talking about how he is 90 years old, but he was frozen. He is the same age as me.

I glanced back at him for a second and saw him avert his eyes immediately to Fury, to appear as if he had been looking at him the whole time.

Why was he looking at me? He doesn't like me...does he? Stop overexaggerating Hill and tune into the conversation at hand.

"Stark, you will be working, with Doctor Banner, and Rogers you will be discussing strategy with Hill and the other agents on plans of attack."

I looked over at him and he nodded, with the slightest smile on his lips, unnoticeable by anyone further away from the distance between us. He can't be smiling about the situation so why is he doing it?

"End of meeting." Fury announced.

We all got up and Stark said to me "So where is the rage monster then?"

I rolled my eyes and said "Dr. Banner and your's laboratory is down the corridor, turn left and two doors on your right."

"Thank you Agent Chill." he said, saluting and going to join Banner. I rolled my eyes.

God, I hate that nickname. Just because I appear to be emotionless doesn't mean I actually am. Of course, I need to be emotionless. You can't be a deputy and appear to have a weakness.

On my way out, I was stopped by Rogers.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Are you okay? You seemed a bit unsteady in there?"

Should I salute him or...?

"I'm fine and thank you for offering me a seat."

"That's alright ma'am. I couldn't bear to see you in discomfort."

He couldn't bear it?

"Well there's nothing to worry about. I'm much better now."

"I shall see you in the meeting later ma'am. Is it in the debriefing room, in an hour?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Please call me Steve."

"Call me Maria..." I hesitated before finally adding "Steve." with the slightest smirk on my face.

I turned and walked away from him.

I felt my heart race at what felt like a hundred beats per minute and once I got round the corner of the corridor I had to lean against the wall for a moment to catch my breath.

I took in a deep breath, released it and then went to the debriefing room to prepare for our talk on strategy ideas.

After preparing the seats, ordering the staff to bring in refreshments and setting out all of the appropriate information, I realised that I still had fifteen minutes to spare.

I sat down on the head chair, where I would be conducting the meeting with Rogers and Agent Miles on either side of me, and thought about how Rogers even got here.

Being frozen in the ice for 70 years can't be without it's regrets. I read his file. There was a 'Peggy Carter' that I read that he was close to, but apart from that I don't think he's had anyone else.

I felt sorry for him, being in this time. I can't imagine it. Having your whole family taken away from you can't of been easy. I sighed and continued to stare at his chair, not realising that there was somebody already in the room.

When the person coughed, I quickly snapped my head away to look at the person in the room. It was Rogers.

"Yes Captain?"

"I just thought that I would come early to see if I can help. I'm not doing anything apart from breaking all of the punchbags in the gym."

I smiled. I knew that when Fury found him, there were already several destroyed across the gym.

"Well, there's no need. Everything has already been set up." I didn't really want him to leave, but it wasn't exactly appropriate.

"If you're not busy, perhaps you could tell me who everyone is and how they work?"

I nodded. I wasn't just going to let him go. That would be mean.

"Well there's Miles, who is going to sit here." I said as Cap took his seat next to me.

I felt quite shadowed against him, because he's a super soldier - a man who looks like he's taken super hero steroids from what I saw before the transformation.

"He is quite talkative, but has some good points on how to attack. Then there's King, who usually talks about the key details of plans and not the general ways in which to do them. And finally, Hannoway and Port, who don't really say much unless there is a big presence in the room such as Fury, but I bet your presence will make them talk like crazy."

"Why would I cause them to go mentally insane?"

I shook my head and laughed slightly. "No, it means that your authority will encourage them to talk more."

"But I don't have any authority. I'm the equivalent of any other agent." he said cluelessly. Was he not informed of the impact he made during his time at war?

"Cap, you inspired millions of people to rise up against the Nazis. You are a global hero." I said bringing up S.H.I.E.L.D files.

I brought up his file and went to pre-ice. Really? Pre-ice? That's what they're calling it?

"Look," I said showing him all the newspaper articles talking about his influence. "this is why everyone sees you in that way."

He read through most of the articles and then looked back up at me. Newspaper reports from after the war of how they praised him.

"Thanks. I had no idea why everyone is treating me like this."

He kept staring at me and it wasn't until then that I realised that our faces were a couple of centimetres apart.

I felt my heart-rate increase and I couldn't seem to look away from his eyes.

I heard a door open and jumped away immediately and then swiped the evidence that we were looking at his files off the screen.

The agents entered the room and took their seats. Once everyone was comfortable, I announced "Now, let's begin."

To be honest, I would have done anything to take my mind off the Captain right now, but nothing seemed to work considering he was sitting next to me.

**Hope you liked it! I will be continuing this story by the way, so keep reading. It is linked in with the Clintasha story quite a bit, so make sure that you read that one as well :) x Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The meeting finished and I collected all the papers as the people filled out of the room.

"Well done for conducting the meeting." Steve said to me, getting out of his chair.

"Well done for being able to sit through all of it." I smirked.

"Here let me help you." he said as he began to collect the rest of the papers.

"You had some good ideas you know." I said.

"Really? Not too...old fashioned?"

"Some of the old tactics are the best Cap." I smiled. He returned the smile, showing off his perfect teeth.

I reached out to grab the final sheet of paper, but my hand grazed another. The moment our hands touched, I felt my stomach drop. I pulled my hand away, he said "Sorry." and picked up the paper.

He placed it delicately onto the pile in my hands and I replied "That's alright."

We went out of the room and I asked "Stay safe, Captain."

I began to turn away, but Rogers stopped me by placing a hand on my shoulder. The warmth radiating off of his palm transferred through my clothing. It made me shiver inside, but I didn't show any emotion on the outside. No wonder I was called Agent Chill.

"Maria, I was wondering whether you had any information on the past few years of S.H.I.E.L.D? I like to know what i'm working with. Be prepared and all."

Does he even know that that's a scout saying?

"Yes, of course. They may be complicated to go through, but I can help you if you like? I just need to hand these files to Fury." It was the least I could do for a colleague.

"No, I couldn't trouble you like that. I'm sure you need to sleep."

"Captain, it's fine. You offered me help earlier and I need to return the favour. I was going to go through some of those files anyway. Remind myself of what i'm doing here." Phase 2 was a bad idea. I knew I couldn't tell Cap, but I wanted to. I felt like all the Avengers should know.

"Brilliant. Thank you."

"No problem. I will meet you in your room in 15 minutes. Is that okay?" I asked.

"Of course. No problem at all."

I turned away and headed towards Director Fury's office.

_Stop smiling. You look like you have a coat hanger in your mouth._

I wiped the smirk off of my face in just enough time before I stepped into Fury's office.

"Sir." I greeted and put the files on his desk.

'Hill." he replied picking up the files and I left the room.

_Well, that was a long conversation. _My conversations with Fury are never that long. He was a business man. If you wanted to talk to him, then he would have to want to talk to you. He's always like that.

I went down the corridor and checked my watch. I still had a couple of minutes before I needed to meet Rogers, so I just thought that I would arrive early.

I knocked on his door. No reply.

I knocked again. Nothing.

I called "Captain Rogers, are you in there?" I had to keep up the professional side of me.

After about two minutes, I got worried. Where would he be if not in his room?

_Might as well _I thought as I reached down to the door handle.

I twisted it and it was open. I walked in and shut the door behind me.

"Cap?" I asked into the empty room.

Suddenly, the door next to me opened and he said "Sorry, I was in the shower."

He had a towel wrapped around his waist, but his beautiful chest was still on show. I couldn't help myself, but look down at his body. He was gorgeous. I felt my breaths get shallower and I felt a bit faint. I looked back up at his face, covered in droplets of water.

"Are you alright Maria?" he asked me.

I couldn't exactly say _"Sorry Steve. I was too distracted by your beautiful abs instead of talking to you like a normal human being. It's just the problem is that you're so attractive I just can't keep my eyes off you." _I shook myself out of my drooling teenager self and back into reality. "Yes, of course i'm fine. I've been feeling slightly unwell all week." I lied. Needed an excuse.

"Are you sure we should be doing this then?"

"Doing what?" I completely forgot why I was here. How come he could screw up my brain like that.

"Looking through S.H.I.E.L.D files remember."

"Sorry. Yeah, you're fine." Wait did I just say you're fine? "I mean..er...everything's fine."

"Alright, well are you going to let me out of the bathroom or are we going to discuss S.H.I.E.L.D here?"

I didn't realise that my hand was blocking his way. "Oops. Sorry." I said and quickly removed my hand from the wall. _What an utter idiot. _"I'll just be in the bathroom to allow you to get changed. Call me when you're done." I said, stepping into the bathroom.

I shut the door and lent against it. What the hell is happening to you Hill? You are usually so calm and collected. Why are you letting this get to you?

I went to the mirror and splashed some cold water on my face. Get it together Hill...

"Maria..I'm done." I heard a voice call, I took a breath and exited the bathroom.

"Right, lets get started."

I opened up some of the low level S.H.I.E.L.D files for him to see, nothing too discreet, but enough for him to know the basic history of S.H.I.L.E.D. Nothing about Phase 2.

We were sat on his sofa and we started talking about the leaders and how they work.

"What about Coulson? He seems..."

"Obsessed with you?"

"Well I wouldn't say obsessed...that's sounds a bit harsh."

"No obsessed is the right word for it. Did he ask you to sign his trading cards?"

"Yes, but I haven't found the time."

"He's been banging on about it for months."

"You two seem close. You known him for long?"

"He was my handler for two years before I began working with Fury directly. We became very close."

He raised his eyebrows. "Close?"

"No, no. Not like that." I didn't want him to get the wrong idea. "He is like a father to me. My actual one...my actual one wasn't exactly the kindest of people."

He placed his hand on top of mine. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head and looked at the ground. "Thank you, but it's fine. Coulson's here for me now. I've got him and he is much better. My father used to drink and...hurt me."

I just realised that I've never told anyone that, but fury and that was for procedure...

He started to stroke the back of my hand. "That shouldn't have happened to someone as pure as you."

I'm not pure.

I brought my head up to face him. "It's getting late." I smiled briefly and brought my hand away from his.

I walked towards the door, but he rushed ahead and opened it for me."thank you for doing that. I really appreciated it."

"That's alright." I replied and exited the room. I had one foot out of the doorway when he said "Maria, if I need more help, would I be able to ask you?"

I smiled and nodded. "Of course Captain."

He smiled back at me and I walked down the corridor to my room. I needed to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I only got two hours sleep, but it was an international crisis...and I didn't care about staying up with Rogers last night. I closed my door and walked down the corridor.

On my way, I saw Cap leaving his room, gorgeous as ever. He has perfectly shaped and defined lips that I just want to-

"Good morning Maria." He said joining my pace as we went down the corridor. He's only had the same amount of sleep that I've had...Even if he had any sleep. He was a super soldier, so that must have been why his greeting was so enthusiastic.

"Morning Rogers. Good sleep?"

"Brilliant, thank you. Yourself?"

"Not overly energetic, but someone has got to keep everybody in line."

"Do you ever have a day off?"

"Do you really Fury would let me if I asked?"

"Fair point."

We reached the bridge and stopped communicating apart from a brief smile as we parted ways. I saw Stark with a knowing grin on his face. Asshole.

Rogers was dismissed by Fury and I was stationed at my usual spot. Assessing everything.

A couple of hours, my eyelids were starting to droop. I need some sleep. Suddenly a huge crash brought me back to reality.

I looked over at the screens. There's been an explosion...in the room where Banner was working.

"Hill?" I hear over my comms. Fury.

"Turn up that engine! Number 3 engine is down! Can we get a run in? Talk to me." I say to the guy who was playing Galaga earlier. Tompson is an idiot.

"Turbine's loose. Mostly intact, but it's impossible to get out there and make repairs while we're in the air."

"We lose one more engine we won't be. Somebody's got to get inside and patch that engine."

I hear Fury talking to Stark about repairing the engine and I go back to calming everyone on board.

"We need a full evac on the lower hangar bay."

I nod and leave to exit, but something rolls into my sight, but something was thrown at my feet. Shit.

"GRENADE!" I shouted before being thrown backwards by the blast and over the railings. Ow.

Once I recovered from face planting the floor, I pushed myself off the floor and ran to the control deck. I saw Fury taking down some agents, but one of them I can tell is about to hit him, so I fire straight at him. I shouted orders out to different recruits who were running around helpless. Why can no one here deal with a crisis?

Oh my god. The Hulk is loose.

"Sir, the Hulk will tear this place apart!" I shout to Fury.

"Get his attention!" Fury replies.

"Escort 606, proceed to 270 main shuttle! Don't get too close." We do not want a blood bath on our hands.

"They are not getting through here, so what the hell-" Fury's rant was cut off by an explosion.

I saw 'the world's best marksman' shooting at Fury. One of the arrows hit his command desk. Right into a USB. The ship began to fall. Oh god. He stopped engine 1.

I went over to the control deck. Stark and Rogers needed to get that turbine up. I hope Steve is alright.

I mentally scolded myself for being so distracted and then went back to work, but there were people shooting us, which is helpful.

I got my gun and kept firing at them.

Once they were finally all down, I felt the ship gain flight again thank goodness.

"Agent Hill, you need to be attended to."

I reached up to my forehead and the blood pouring down from my head.

"No. I'm fine. There are other people that need more attention than me." Anyone other than me needed more attention. I didn't deserve help.

"Director fury said that you are to be attended to before any other agent, no matter how serious the injury."

Dammit. He knows I can't go against his orders otherwise I lose my job.

"Fine." I replied and reluctantly sat down.

The nurse tended to my head wounds.

"Agent Coulson is down."

What? I gestured for the nurse to leave me.

"A medical team is on its way down to you." I heard an agent ask through the headset.

"They're here. They called it."

Coulson. He's gone. He's left me. He was my...was my real father. I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes and saw Agent Charles.

"Charles, take over. I'm going to find fury."

He nodded and I turned my head before I had the chance to show any emotion.

Walking, I took a breath and exited the room. I continued down a corridor and bumped into Rogers on the way.

I looked up at him and he asked, concerned, "Hill are you alright?"

I nodded, managed to choke out an "Excuse me." And pushed passed him into an empty conference room.

I checked around to make sure no one was in there. Happy with the emptiness of the room, I slumped down into a chair, put my arms on the desk and cried into them.

He was gone. It hurt me so much. Too much. I was supposed to be the deputy. Agent Chill remember, not an Agent Pills. Right now I needed some pills.

The ship was in ruins. Priorities. I shook myself out of my depressed state and stood up. I put the chair back in its original place and brushed down my clothes. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath.

When I opened them I noticed Rogers standing in front of the door.

"I'm sorry." He said simply. How long has he been there?

"What have you got to apologise for?" Don't break down again.

"Coulson."

I licked my lips and pursed them. I shut my eyes for a moment and then opened them, determined to prove that there was nothing wrong.

"He was a good colleague."

He took a few steps towards me and put his hand up to my face. What is he doing? I felt him thumb brush my cheek and he showed me the water that was on it.  
"Your tears say that he was more than just a colleague." I didn't even realise that I had started crying again.

"I'm fine." I said.

His hand wrapped around mine and he said "I'm always here for you. If you need me."

I nodded and said "Thank you."

We smiled at each other. His hand felt warm and comforting around mind, but I know that fury would not like this.

I took my hand away from his, said "I need to get back to work." And walked out.

My emotions can wait.

I turned left down the corridor to go and see Fury so he could give me my instructions.

I finally found him in Loki's interrogation room.

He was staring at a wall but I couldn't see what it was.

"Director?" I asked and he turned to me, revealing a blood stain against the wall.

Is that...is that Coulson's?

"Take an hour Hill." I was confused. He never gave me time off work.

"Sir?"

"I understand what Coulson meant to you. You may be my deputy but I do not want you keeping your emotions stuffed up only to release them at a crucial moment in battle."

"Sir the helicarrier has just been attacked." Has he forgotten what has happened in the last half hour?

"Yes." he said and looked me directly in the eye. "And I need my agents fully capable. Take. An. Hour." he said and strutted off.

I watched him leave and then turned back to the blood print on the wall.

I couldn't speak. I wanted to say that I missed him and that he was the best agent S.H.I.E.L.D. ever had. That he was the greatest father I could ever ask for and that I loved him. But I couldn't speak. My mouth was open slightly and I could feel the run of tears sneak into the corners of my mouth and down my face. No one was here so the name calling wouldn't change.

I sat cross legged in front of the place where he said his last words, took his last breath. I traced my hand over the mark and brought it back towards me.

My hand was covered in blood, his blood, and a surge of anger built up inside of me. Loki did this. That bastard. I'm gonna kill him. I'm going to make him pay like Coulson did. I want to tear him to pieces.

After only five minutes out of the hour, I was given I was storming down the corridor of shield towards Fury's office. He had all the notification feeds from the computers meaning he would have the most information on Loki's location.

On route, I saw Rogers. Where was he coming up from?

"Agent Hill, I need to speak with you."

"I don't think so. I need to get back to work."

"It wasn't a question." He said fiercely. Anyone else would be shaking in their shoes at his commanding tone, but not me. I've got used to it from fury.

He grabbed hold of my arm, not so it would hurt me, but with enough force to move me, and dragged me into another conference room.

We're S.H.I.E.L.D. We have a lot of conference rooms.

We sat down on a sofa at the side of the room and he clasped his hands together and lent his arms on his knees. I was grateful that we were sitting down, because if I stood up I felt like I might collapse.

"I want to kill him." I said angrily.

He placed a hand on my knee. I know I should still be angry, but his gesture comforted me even more than before.

"I know you do. Most of the people here do, but...you need to find peace, so you can move on and prepare for the next attack."

I laughed slightly. "I'm usually the one to give these kinds of speeches."

He laughed too, a beautiful laugh, and said "We all need time off sometimes."

"You can't talk. You never take a break."

"I had a break for 70 years. I don't need anymore of them."

I pulled a 'I guess you're right' expression and turned to face him.

"I just can't believe he's gone."

"I know." He said sadly.

I placed my head against his shoulder and- wait what did I just do? You just placed you head against a super soldiers shoulder. That is one hell of a tongue twister.

I don't even care about doing it. I'm too tired to move off.

He obviously isn't tired because he moved his arm from my knee around to my shoulder. Oh my god. This isn't happening? I must be dreaming or something.

I felt like I was there for ages, but in reality it must have been only a couple of minutes.

He shifted slightly and I wondered what the matter was, so I lifted up my head.

"Sorry, if I'm making you feel uncomfortable. I'll go."

I stood up and went towards the door, but he caught my hand and stood up too.

"It's not that." He said smiling. "You're getting tears on my suit."

I looked down at this suit that now had a circle of water around his chest.

"Oh. Sorry." I apologised.

"It's fine."

I nodded and looked down at the ground. Should I ask him or not?

"What is it?" He asked.

I looked up at him and said "Do you feel like you want to?"

"Want to what?"

"Kill Loki?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't think I'll ever WANT to kill someone."

I smiled and said "You're so kind Rogers."

He flushed red slightly and said "Thank you." My smile infected his lips, so we were both smiling at each other.

He looked down at his watch and asked "Ready to get back to work?"

"Fury gave me an hour off. I've got ages."

"I know he did and your hour is nearly up. You have 6 minutes."

What! "We were in here for 45 minutes?" I asked, surprised that I lost track of time.

"Yep. Didn't feel like it."

We walked out and I felt much calmer than earlier. Whilst walking further down the corridor with him, I realised that I hadn't thanked him for everything he had done.

"Thank you Rogers. You really helped me."

"That's alright. Anything for a friend." He smiled at me. I smiled back at him. Friend. I never have friends apart from Romanoff and Barton.

Friends.

**Hope you liked it! Make sure you review. Sorry about the weekly updates. I will try and write some more, but exams are the priority right now xxx Will update weekly for definite though...:)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Here are some of Coulson's possessions from his locker. They need to be given to director fury." An agent said softly passing me a crate labelled Agent Coulson.

"Thank you." I replied and the agent turned away, probably to clear out another killed agents locker. I felt sorry for the job that he had. I could tell he had been crying, but who over.

I looked down at the crate. A picture of him an his wife. His shield badge. Captain America trading cards. Kind of sums Coulson up. A lover and a fighter and a fanboy.

I walked into director fury's office, but he was on his way out.

"Sir, these are agent coulsons things from his locker."

He didn't seemed to be phased by coulsons death. If he was affected by it, he certainly wasn't showing anything.

He picked up the trading cards. "Put the rest on the desk. We are meeting Stark and Rogers on the bridge." Then he walked out. He's like Romanoff.

I placed the stuff on his desk, gave it one sorrowful glance and then walked out to join fury and the others.

When I arrived, Rogers was already seated, looking solum.

He heard me enter and his head snapped up. I refused to meet his eyes, in fear of bursting into tears. Coulson was gone and he went on about Steve daily. He was just another reminder of what was missing.

"These were found in Agent Coulsons jacket. I guess he never got you to sign them." Fury said and threw the cards, which were now covered in blood, on the table. Why would he lie and why would he cover them in blood?

Steve picked up one of the cards and turned it over. I could see the sadness in his features as he stared at it.

"We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming." He paused for a moment and I could tell he was going to reveal the truth.

"Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes."

Tony got up and walked off, not wanting to hear anymore.

**"**Well, it's an old fashioned notion." He said, obviously directing his word at Rogers, he almost sounded desperate, but that was too shallow for Fury.

Steve placed the card back on the table and looked straight at me. His face was sad, but I could see the anger in his eyes.

I blinked suddenly to keep my emotions at bay and Steve walked out, where was he going?

I got back to work on checking everyone was alright and clearing the area of enemy bodies.

Natasha was still with Clint I am guessing, because there was no sign of her. I wouldn't dare go and look for her.

After a while, I returned my attention to director fury. Why would he say all those things?

I walked up to him and said "Sir."

"Agent Hill?"

"Those cards. They were in Coulson's locker, not in his jacket." I stated obviously.

"They needed the push."

He was holding some of the trading cards. I was annoyed at the reason why he did it. He hurt Rogers, but he was right. They did need the push.

Suddenly, A quinjet and iron man came into view.

"They found it. Get our communications back up, whatever you have to do. I want eyes on everything." Fury ordered.

"Yes sir." I replied and got to work.

I went to the control deck and explained the situation to the staff.

"The Avengers, minus Banner and Thor, are trying to contain the situation caused by Loki. Get communications back online, so we can assist. I want news feeds, security cameras, agents in the streets. Do whatever you have to do."

I think I enjoy orders a little to much.

After getting a stable communication with the avengers below, I noticed banner and Thor return to the scene. Good the more avengers, the better. Did I just say that. Not three days ago you were saying that the avengers initiative was a bad idea.

A call bleeped on my screen. Oh shit.

I walked over to fury and said " Sir. The council is on."

Fury pressed the buttons on the screen and took the call.

"The council has made a decision."

"I recognise the council has made a decision, but seeing as it is a stupid ass decision I have elected to ignore it." Fury already knew their decision before they had to say anything.

"Director, you are closer than any of our subs. You scramble that jet-"

"That is the island of Manhattan councilman. Until I'm certain my team can't hold can't hold it, I will not order a strike against a civilian population."

"If we don't hold them in the air, we lose everything."

"I send that bird out, we already have." Fury replied and shut his view screen off.

That went well. I'm sure we're in the councils good books now.

I looked over at my screens and got distracted by Steve. God, I hope he's alright.

I looked at the screens and could see that he was fighting with Thor.

Before getting to the point on full distraction, I saw a plane on Screen 7 preparing to leave.

**"**Sir, we have a bird in motion! Anyone on the deck, we have a rogue bird! We need to shut it down! Repeat! Take off is not authorised!" I said to Director Fury.

He goes out and hits the tail end of the jet with an airtronic RPG-7.

Suddenly, another alpha 11 jet flies off. Fury stands there, knowing he can't do anything about it. I hear him talking to stark about taking down the plane, so I go back to organising everything.

On the screens, iron man has the missile on his back and is headed towards the portal.

Everyone is looking outside and looking straight at him.

"Sir, shall I call miss Potts." JARVIS asked Tony.

"Might as well." He replied.

I think stark does have a heart, somewhere deep down. He cared for pepper an awful lot, though he might not show it all that much.

He went through the portal and cheers were heard throughout the helicarrier, but I stayed stationary. The missile may be gone, but stark was still out there. Part of me did care for him even though he was a complete idiot.

Suddenly, he came falling through the portal. "Son of a gun." I heard Cap say and smiled at his language.

Wait...he's still falling.

Is he going to fly or...

Banner caught him just before he reached the ground and threw him onto the ground.

Hopefully he's alright? For peppers sakes, if not mine.

I finished up my work at the helicarrier and then went straight to bed. Someone would wake me about something drastic like if one of them died, so I went to bed. Hopefully I would see cap soon.

The next day

I woke up and later that day, at 1pm, Fury called me into his office. Fun.

On my way, I noticed my neck had sharp stinging pains. Stupid grenade.

I went into his office.

"Sir." I greeted him.

"Agent Hill. I need you to go to the Avengers Tower and assess the situation there."

"What do you mean asses the situation? And avengers tower being...?"

"Stark has renamed his tower. You will be working in a private sleeping quarters there often and reporting back to me any problems that the group have."

"Yes, sir" I said with the slightest grin on my face. That means I get to see Rogers more. "What do you mean a private sleeping quarters?"

"I already have rung Stark and he has already arranged you a room to work and sleep in. Pack everything."

"When will I be leaving?"

"5 minutes." Oh shit,

"Yes, director." I said and quickly left the room. He said I had to pack up everything and fury doesn't joke. Thankfully, I always keep my clothes in bags. This is shield. You never know when you are going to get kicked out.

I picked up my bags and hurried to the plane.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you liked my last chapter. :) Have fun reading!**

I arrived on the roof of Sta-Avengers Tower at 2pm. I got off the plane and into the lift, where I was greeted by JARVIS.

"Good afternoon, Agent Hill."

"Good afternoon JARVIS. Where are the Avengers?"

"Mr. Barton and Miss Romanoff are in Miss Romanoff's room." Interesting. "Dr. Banner is in the laboratories and the other Avengers are in the kitchen." Kitchen it is.

"Please take me to the living room floor. Thank you."

"Of course, Agent Hill." JARVIS said and took me to the living room, which didn't take long because it is on one of the top floors.

I walked through the living room, to the kitchen, put my bags down and saw Stark, Pepper and Cap eating the lunch.

"Maria, it's good to see you." Cap said, smiling.

"Thank Steve. You too, but I heard that you got hit in the battle. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, i'm fine now." he said, but I could tell that he was lying. I chose to bring it up later.

"A super soldier serum may have helped with that."

He laughed and said "So how long are you staying with us?"

"Um...I don't know..Stark?" I said to Tony. I had no idea how long I was gonna be here for.

"Fury didn't put a time limit on it, but there's already a room ready. It's white and icy, so you should be right at home, Agent Chill." he said smiling. I gave him a death glare and Pepper hit him. "Quit being an asshole!" she said.

She smiled at me and asked "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Yes please, Pepper. I haven't had the chance to yet."

"By the way, later. Me. You. Romanoff. Food. Wine. Complaining about the boys. Sound good?"

"Sounds great."

"So how's S.H.I.E.L.D?" she asked as she served some pasta into a bowl.

"A bit shaken from the tesseract incident, but standing strong."

"And Fury?"

"He doesn't seem to be…affected by anything."

"Really? Not even Coulson?" she said. She didn't realise what she had said until a second later.

I froze. I hadn't thought about Coulson in a while. I hesitated for a second, wondering whether to speak, and then said "He doesn't seem to be affected even by that…"

Pepper noticed the uncomfortable vibes I was giving off and came forward, wrapping me in a hug.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up. It just slipped out."

"It's okay." I said and hugged her tighter. She pulled away from me and went back to clearing up.

"She cried for ages last night about it too, so don't think you're the only on upset by it. God, it was annoying." Stark said, earning another hit from Pepper.

"Don't worry about the pasta actually. I'm going to go and assess each floor, so I'll see you later." I said, going towards the lift.

"Wait up Hill. I need to train, so I'll go down with you. I'll see you later. Stark. Pepper." He said, nodding at them as a form of goodbye. So old fashioned.

"Remember we're going clubbing tonight Cap!" Stark shouted.

"I still don't know what that is, Stark." He replied.

I held the lift for him to walk over and saw Stark smiling knowingly at me. Pepper rolled her eyes at him, but had a slight smile on her face also. I decided to ignore them.

Steve got in the lift and the doors shut. "Gym floor please JARVIS." Steve said, but the lift only jolted slightly and didn't continue to move.

"JARVIS?" I asked. What's happening?

"I appear to have malfunctioned and the lift is stuck between floors. I'm sorry for the inconvenience caused. Please remain calm whilst the issue is dealt with."

Oh great. Trapped in a lift with Captain America. Most fan girls would kill for this moment. Well fan girls and Coulson.

"Come on." Cap said trying to prize the doors open with his hands, but they wouldn't budge, so he gave up and went back to leaning against the wall of the lift.

"JARVIS, how long will this take?" I asked.

"Approximately 30 minutes Agent Hill."

"Great." I said sarcastically. I leant against the lift and sank down to the floor. He looked a bit upset about my comment, like I was upset to be in his company.

"Could be worse." I said trying to lighten the mood. "I could be stuck in here with Stark instead of you."

He chuckled and sat down on the floor too. He winced slightly as he did. Was he still injured? "Now that really would be dreadful."

I laughed too and said "So, how did the battle go?"

"Well we won, so that's a plus, but my body hasn't fully healed yet."

"What do you mean?"

He looked a bit nervous about telling me, but said "When I was hit, the serum clotted it up quickly, but it still hurts to move sometimes."

"Let me see." I said. He looked like it was the most inappropriate thing in the world. "Cap, I'm not a stranger to you and all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents have first aid skills, now let me look at the injury."

He nodded and lifted up his shirt to reveal the big scar forming on the left hand side of his body. His beautiful, toned body was very distracting, but I managed to keep focussed as I traced the wound with my forefinger.

He sucked in a breath slightly and I whispered "Sorry." I took my hand away and he pulled his shirt back down, much to my disappointment.

"It's alright" he replied.

"You shouldn't be going to the gym with that injury Cap."

He shook his head. "The world always needs to be protected. Someone's got to keep working to make sure it stays that way."

I didn't argue with him. I just turned my head to the side, which sent a shooting pain from my neck to my back. Damn that grenade. Steve must have noticed my discomfort, because he asked "Were you injured at all?" I shook my head at him, but stopped immediately and winced. Great give away Hill. "What happened to you?" he asked.

"A grenade was thrown into the bridge. I went straight over the railings."

"Then maybe you should take your own advice. Take a break."

"Not me Cap. I have a duty to S.H.I.E.L.D just like you have your duty to protect the world. And I am usually running S.H.I.E.L.D or on missions, so looking after the Avengers is a break in my mind."

"I don't see how looking after us is a break. It is just as, if not more, stressful than a mission."

"True. I can't wait to work with Stark." I said sarcastically. "And sounds like you're going to have fun with him clubbing later." I bet someone's going to kiss him. My heart ached at the thought. Why the hell is your heart aching?

"What is it? I heard something about dancing?"_ I wouldn't call it dancing._

"Not exactly Cap. It's loads of girls, in little, mini, slutty dresses trying to get with guys." I said simply. I felt like puking at the thought of Steve dancing with one of them.

"Uh..'get with'?" Oh great.

"Um…girls trying to kiss and sleep with guys."

He came to realisation and flushed red. "Why?" he asked with a slightly disgusted tone.

"Some people don't want stable, established relationships. They just want to have a good time. The old Stark was like that. He's changed now he's got Pepper." I smiled at the thought of them. They found true happiness.

"How long have they been together?" he asked.

"A couple of years."

"Have they…you know…" He was so adorable.

"Yes."

"But..they're not married?" He asked with a confused expression.

"You don't need to get married after sleeping with someone. It's not the forties anymore. Things have changed."

"So what else has changed then?" he asked, I think trying to get off the topic.

"Well, we have new music, mostly singing about…inappropriate stuff, new tech, which you must have seen mostly over the past couple of days and new buildings most. Apart from that, not much has changed. Oh and these…" I said pulling out my iPhone.

"What is it?" he asked confused.

"It's a portable telephone. You use it to call, text people, play games, anything really."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope. Here, see for yourself." I said, passing him the phone.

"Slide…to unlock." He said slowly and dragged his finger across the screen. "It says password?"

"Oh…sorry." I said, as I slid myself across the elevator floor to sit with him and type in my passcode. Our shoulders were touching as I told him what each icon meant.

"So…" he said after a while. A long while. "texting is a form of messaging people elsewhere?"

"Yep. Very helpful."

"And Facetime is…video calling someone?"

"Yes. I can't believe you don't know this. It's weird that you're with us now."

He turned to look at me. "Is it…a bad thing that I am?"

I shook my head. "No, no. Of course not. It's completely the opposite of bad. It's incredible that you're still alive, let alone on the same team as us."

"I was always dedicated to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I don't doubt it, but it's amazing that you got to work with people like Howard Stark and Peggy Carter." His face dropped when I mentioned that. "Did…did you work closely with them?" I asked, curious at his connection with them.

"Howard made my shield and I worked with him a lot, but Peggy..." he said looking down at the ground. "Peggy was a lot closer to me."

"Oh." I knew the meaning behind his words. I can't imagine how he felt, so all I did was place a hand on his thigh and say "I'm sorry Steve."

He shook his head and said "It's fine.", but I could tell he was more upset about it than he was letting on.

After a few moments of silence, he placed his hand on top of mine and said "Thank you."

"For doing what? Bringing up bad memories."

He paused and stroked my hand. "For being a good friend."

I looked into his eyes and softly said "Anytime." I didn't realise how close I had shuffled to him during me showing him how to use the phone. We were less than twenty centimeters away from each other. I'm always precise. I felt my heart rate increase and my breathing pattern change. I came forward slightly and so did he.

Was he going to kiss me?

Suddenly, the lift jolted and our foreheads lightly hit each other.

"Ow." I moaned and stroked my forehead.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Cap asked.

"I'm fine." I said, but he still looked concerned. "Honestly, i'm fine." I said with a slight laugh.

He pulled me up to my feet as the elevator descended and the doors opened to revealed the gym. "Hopefully I will see you soon Maria." he said. He came forward and placed a kiss on my cheek. Oh my goodness.

I lost the ability to speak, breathe and even move, so I just stood there as he smiled and then walked away. I froze, with my lips slightly apart, until the doors shut, finally taking a breath and sitting on the floor again.

God, that was embarrassing. The guy you like kisses you and you don't even say anything? Are you that stupid?

Nice work Hill. (Cue slow clap in head) Real nice work.

"Are you feeling unwell, Agent Hill? Should I call Doctor Banner?" JARVIS asked.

"Lets just start at the bottom floor." I said finally, ignoring his question, because I didn't know the answer to it.

**Hope you liked that. Had to write it up like ten times because my computer malfunctioned and is really stupid. Please review. x**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter! New chapter...sorry I wanted to get to over 2000 words on this chapter!**

I may have underestimated how many floors are in the Avengers Tower. Tony sure does have a lot of money. There were floors for training and combat, new technology testing, a room for Stark to be Stark, which JARVIS would not let me enter and one floor dedicated to the work of AC/DC. I kind of expected the AC/DC floor though.

I went upstairs at 5:30 to double-check with Pepper what time I had to be ready for tonight and arrived at the floor to the lovely sight of her passionately kissing Stark.

"You may not have seen each other in a long time, but please keep it in the bedroom." I said sarcastically.

Pepper pushed Tony off her onto the floor, making him groan in annoyance and pain, and straightened her clothes. "Sorry about that. And speaking of bedroom, I need to show you to yours. I took the liberty of putting your bags outside your door. Follow me." she said, beckoning me down the corridor.

That's a thing I liked about Pepper. She was straight to the point and didn't over complicate thing or act like Stark. Their relationship confuses me, because I couldn't imagine her putting up with him for very long.

"Here we are." she said, arriving at the first door of a long corridor on the left. There was a white circle.

"Why the white circle?" I asked.

Pepper shook her head whilst she typed in a passcode. "Tony's idea of a joke. He thinks that nickname is funny, so he decided to make your symbol 'ice white'. Place your hand on the scanner. It's how you'll get into your room." she said, gesturing to the large electronic keypad next to the door.

I placed my hand on it and I heard the door click. Pepper picked up my bags and went into the room. I followed, weary of any booby-traps that might be set by Stark.

Pepper kept walking down the entrance until we were in the main sector of the room. "Here we are." she announced, placing my bags next to the bed. Oh. My. God.

This room is huge. On the right, there was a beautiful four poster bed with black sheets, to at least make me see part of my room, because the rest was mainly were steps leading up to it. On the left, a glass oval table on the other side of the room, which was a little higher than the rest of the room because there were some stairs leading up to it. A view of the city was straight ahead of me, allowing me to indulge my thoughts if I needed to.

"All this for me?" I asked, a bit confused. Why would Stark go to all this trouble?

"Your our friend and you deserve it." Pepper said.

I noticed that next to the table there was a door. "What's through there?" I asked her.

"Ah. This is your private training room." she said opening the door to reveal the huge sparring area/gym. "Stark freed up some of Banner's space since he doesn't need to work out and will be spending most of his time in the lab."

We shut the door and she showed me the rest of the room. There was a beautiful, again white, closet, a huge black desk with lots of drawers and the bathroom, which was ridiculously big. It had a huge white bath, a sink and a glass shower that had a strip of misty glass in the middle.

We went back into the main area and she said "Before I leave, I wanted to say that the door system can be changed. Of course your hand-print is permanent, but you can add others if you wish. I would not recommend adding Stark. The gym can be accessed from the outside as well, but yet again only by those who you give permission to."

"This is fantastic, Pep." I said, making her smile.

"I'm glad you like it." she said making her way to leave. She stopped herself and turned again. "Oh, before I forget. Meet in the living room at 7 okay?"

I nodded and she said "Do you have a party outfit or..?"

"Fury basically told me to take everything and he's always serious."

"Well..." she said with a smile. "Make sure that it is a 'party' dress. Got it?"

I smiled back and said "I have beautiful blue dress that will be perfect."

"Fantastic. See you then. Laters Maria." she said and left me to my thoughts.

This room is insane. I decided to see how I would get to my gym from the outside. I unlocked the door and stepped out. I briefly noticed, maybe not so briefly, that Steve's room was opposite mine. _That was totally intentional by Stark_ I thought in my mind, but I wasn't going to argue.

"JARVIS, how do I access my gym from the outside?" I asked and he led me down the corridor and into the living room. Pepper was there with Tony again, but at least they weren't snogging. "On your left." Steve said, coming up from my left hand side.

"I think you will find the room is on your right, Agent Hill." JARVIS said. Did JARVIS just make a joke?

I chuckled slightly and said "JARVIS really does have a sense of humour." He laughed too and I smiled at the way his shoulder ever so slightly moved up and down as he did. I blinked and turned to my right and found a door with a keypad next to it.

I placed my hand on the scanner and the door unlocked. I put my fingers around the handle and turned around to Steve. "You coming to look?"

He nodded and said "Yeah, sure. I can do a comparison to mine." I smiled and we both went through the door.

He shut the door behind him and said "Same layout. Different view." he said looking down at the streets and cars below. Most of the city was prepared, thanks to Stark's funding and S.H.I.E.L.D's employees, but some places were still damaged. I looked at him as he watched intently at the different modes of transport. Everything was different to him. So much has changed and he had to adjust so quickly to it.

"How did you do it?" I asked, causing him to snap out of what I guessed was a daydream.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Adjust to the world."

He shrugged and said "I don't think I fully have yet, but I'm trying to. The uniform doesn't exactly fit in with the new day and age."

I looked down at his grey shirt and casual jeans. "Well, you're not wearing the uniform now and you look like a normal twenty first century guy." _apart from the ridiculous muscles _I finished in my head.

He did a small smile and replied "There's more than just clothes though. There's iPads and iPhones and iPacs." I laughed slightly and said "You mean iMacs?"

He sighed and shook his head, looking down at the ground. "See...sometimes I just think there is too much now."

I placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me. "You'll get there. Trust me."

He looked straight at me, as if I was the only thing that mattered. "I do." he replied. His voice was so deep and masculine and made me forget about everything. I blinked a couple of times and moved my hand down his arms until it disengaged from him completely. "Want to see my new room? You can compare it to yours too if you want?"

He went red slightly, how adorable, and said "Is that appropriate, Maria?"

"Cap, it's fine. Your just looking round." I said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I grabbed his hand and led him to the door leading to my room. It felt good to touch him again. Unfortunately, I had to pull my hand away for JARVIS to scan my hand.

The door unlocked and I pushed it open to reveal my new room. Steve's mouth dropped. Was this better or worse than his? Had he forgotten how to speak? Or move?

"Cap." I said, nudging him on the shoulder lightly. His shoulder felt like a rock. He shook his head and said "Wow."

He walked into the room and observed everything. He was a bit cautious around my bed, which freaked me out a bit, but I didn't let it bother me. He probably hasn't even had much experience about that in his life. I've seen the photos pre and post serum. Before - well...After - no time...apart from Peggy Carter.

"This is incredible." he said, bringing me back to the situation as he walked back over to where I was positioned, next to the glass table.

"So, is it better or worse than yours?" I asked, with a little smirk on my lips.

"It's..." he struggled to find the right word. "Different." he finally came out with.

"Good different or bad different."

"Just...different."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...yours is a different design to mine. You have glass tables and really white wall, whereas Stark gave me a mix of blue, red and white. The format is different. My bed doesn't have the weird...column...things..."

"You mean posts?"

"Yeah. Posts. And mine is all on one flat level. Yours has a raised bed and table."

We talked about the design of our rooms for a while, then the changes of the city and went onto the topic of our favourite foods until I looked at the glass clock on the wall. 6:30.

"Cap, I'm really sorry to do this, but I need to get ready for Pepper's party tonight."

He glanced up at the clock as well. "Ah, yes. The clubbing. I googled it. I'm quite nervous about it."

I put my hand on his shoulder as we rose from our chairs that we decided to sit on when we got on to the conversation of food. "Don't be. You'll be fine okay." _Yeah, you'll be fine having girls climb all over you._

"It's just...I don't really want to go." he said, feebly.

"Cap, you can't stay with us." I argued and he just nodded.

We stood in silence for a few moments until, on instinct, I pulled him into a hug. My eyes widened. What the hell are you doing? I thought I had made a wrong move, until he put his arms around me waist. He held me tight with his strong arms, but allowing me space to breath, and he was so comfortable. I could feel his muscles move underneath my palms and my chin rested perfectly in the gap between his shoulder and his neck...even though I had to go on tiptoes slightly.

"Look, you're going to be fine. Your super-soldier serum prevents you from being drunk, so you won't do anything stupid." I explained and he nodded against me. We hugged for a couple more seconds until he pulled away and pulled his hands away from my waist. I missed the warmth of his arms around me, but I knew we couldn't stay there all day and he probably didn't want to hug anyway. I initiated the hug anyway.

"I will see you later Maria." he said.

"Bye Steve." I said. He gave a little nervous wave as he opened the door and left to get ready for his new clubbing experience.

Now...where's that blue dress?

**Hope you liked it. Updates will be soon...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously**

**"I will see you later Maria." he said.**

**"Bye Steve." I said. He gave a little nervous wave as he opened the door and left to get ready for his new clubbing experience.**

**Now...where's that blue dress?**

I brought my bag up onto the bed and opened it. I brought out my weapons and placed them on the wall with lots of hooks, designed to keep my guns hung in place. I put most of the clothes in my wardrobe, except for the blue backless dress that I said I was going to wear.

I held it up against me and examined myself in the mirror that was on the inside of the wardrobe door. "Please still fit me." This dress was first worn last year when I had a seduction mission in Texas. Lets just say it worked well.

I got changed into it and, to my surprise, it still seemed to fit me perfectly. Brilliant.

After brushing my hair quickly, I went out the door and headed for the living room. When I arrived, at 6:55, Pepper was there on the couch, reading a magazine. I glanced at it over her shoulder and the title read 'Pepper Potts married to Iron Man?'

"God, if they are going to start gossip about you, they could have at least thought of a better headline." I said, resting my hands on the couch and pushing myself up.

I walked around and sat next to her as she replied "Well, that's all it is gossip. Just because they saw a ring on my finger, they think I'm engaged. And it wasn't even my wedding finger." She slammed the paper down on the table that had three glass and a bottle of red wine. I had a feeling that I wasn't going to last very long. I could get _very _drunk. Regardless of knowing this, I took a sip.

"Don't even spend your time thinking about it Pep. There's no point. Just enjoy tonight." I said, smiling. It seemed to liven her spirits and we got into a conversation about the bores of working with Tony Stark and drank more wine, which I know I will regret later.

"Hey Hill. Nice dress." I heard Natasha call from behind me. I turned around and saw her in a black mini dress with matching black heels that would probably make Barton drool. She sat down next to me.

"You too, Romanoff." I replied.

"Why do you call each other by your last name?"

"Working with S.H.I.E.L.D has it's habits." I said. At S.H.I.E.L.D, you didn't really call people by first name.

"Oh, I heard some S.H.I.E.L.D gossip the other day..." Pepper started and we spent the next ten minutes talking about Grant Ward, who apparently has been sleeping with the Cavalry.

"That's rubbish. May would never be so reckless." I argued.

"You never know." Pepper said, taking a sip of red wine.

The lift dinged and none other than the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist Tony Stark came strolling out.

"Stark." I greeted him.

"Ice Queen." he replied, earning him an eye-roll from me.

"Am I allowed to say that you all look smoking hot gorgeous tonight?" he asked. No. You are not. Unless you want to get killed. Pepper's death glare was sufficient.

"I'm guessing not. You all look very beautiful tonight. Better?" he asked Pepper, as if her agreement was enough to get him off the hook for his attempts at flirting. If he even was flirting. No one new his mind, except him. Maybe that's what makes Tony Stark, Tony Stark. He went over and kissed her.

"And you are the most gorgeous woman I have ever met." he said and kissed her again. Why can't I have that with Cap? I mean with...anyone?

This was getting a bit too passionate, so I broke them up with a cough. "What happened to girls night, Pep?" I asked and they pulled away from each other.

"You're right, but we can't gossip about all the guys until they leave, so I am going to get food." Pepper replied and went to the kitchen, along with Stark who drooled behind her. Pathetic.

"So..." Natasha said, with a small smirk rising on her face. "I heard that it's all going down with you and a certain Captain America."

"Nothing is 'going down' with me and Mr. Rogers." I replied, denying it. However, I could feel the red creeping up on my cheeks.

"Your tomato coloured face says otherwise." she said. Why is she so annoying sometimes? I sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I will tell you all that has happened, if anything really. So we were in the lift earlier today and the elevator stopped working and got stuck between floors. I was trapped in there with Steve." Oh god. I internally shivered at the thought.

Natasha raised her eyebrows at me. "He's Steve now?"

"Shut up Romanoff. Anyway, I was asking JARVIS how long we would have to wait and he said half an hour, so really not that long. We fell into conversations really easily about his war days and Stark being an idiot. An hour later, when the lift finally decided to be normal, Cap said goodbye to me, but he..um...kissed my cheek as he left." I blurted out, mostly to do with the alcohol.

"So, you...like him?" she asked, a mischievous smirk gracing her face. I knew fully well what she was implying.

"No. Definitely not. He was just saying goodbye to me." I said, but I knew I was trying to convince myself of it, which annoyed me even more.

"Maria...answer me truthfully." she said to me, like I was one of her interrogations. After a few minutes, her truth forcing stare finally broke me.

"...Okay, I guess I like him a tiny bit, but you cannot tell Stark. And you cannot tell Rogers." I said, sounding truly desperate. "If he finds out, he will flip, because I don't think he likes me." I said, now sounding truly depressed.

"How do you know? He kissed you on the cheek. That is a sign." she argued. Well..that could be true.

I felt a smile grace my lips. "You really think so?" I asked.

"Yeah." she replied. "You never know what he could be feeling for you."

"Thanks Natasha." I said, using her first name for probably the only time in my life. Only Barton, Coulson and Fury get that privilege.

"That's okay...Maria." she replied, as Pepper came back with 2 bowls of popcorn and is that...

"What?" she asked befuddled by our questioning looks.

I began to laugh, but managed to say "You have something on your face." She put the bowls down, walked over to the mirror and saw the red lipstick smudged around her lips.

"Sorry, me and Tony may have got a bit carried away."

"Yeah. We noticed." Natasha said.

She sat down next to us as the boys came passed. Steve was dressed in a casual blue jeans, white shirt and a brown leather jacket. He may look good in a suit, but in 21st century clothes he looks gorgeous.

His eyes were on Barton and Romanoff who were having some kind of secret conversation with each other. "What?" Natasha asked.

"You two and your secret conversations." Stark said. "Right, Captain. Ready to hit the clubs?"

"Do I really have to?" Steve asked wearily. His eyes flickered to me for a second and the back to Stark. "Can't we just stay here and chill. I mean Barton isn't even meant to be out of the tower anyway." Barton and Romanoff weren't allowed out of the tower. Fury's orders. They were sorting out how to contain the news reports of them. If they can, then their identities will remain hidden, but if they can't, their identities will be revealed.

"What Fury doesn't know won't hurt him and Clint is wearing a hoodie that makes him look like he lives under a bridge. Deep cover mission."

"Thanks." Clint said.

"No problem. Now let's go." I saw Cap look sheepishly at me. I flashed him a little smile before he was pushed out the door with the others.

I think it is the wine that is making me want to run up to him and hold him in my arms like he did this morning. I missed him.

_Okay _I told myself, as soon as the boys left, _be happy._

"Yes. Freedom." I shouted. Natasha phone bleeped and she went to look at it. What is she looking at? Whatever it is, it seems to be distracting her a lot.

I sneaked up behind her and asked "Who are you texting?" which made her jump.


	8. Chapter 8

After discovering that the text was from Barton saying that Natasha looks beautiful, we discussed her relationship with Clint for a while and how he keeps staring at her all the time. Me and Pepper were squealing about their relationship and drinking even more wine. I can't feel my feet. I have consumed an incredible amount of alcohol.

"OH MY GOD" You are so brilliant together!" Pepper screamed, causing me to wince.

Natasha put her fingers in her ears and said "Stop screaming, please."

"Sorry. Again." she said in a quieter tone. "But Maria," she said to me. "You agree with me right?"

"Oh totally! Of course!" Wow, I'm drunk. "You two are the best couple on the planet apart from me and Cap!" I just want to find him RIGHT NOW! Where the hell is he? Oh he's out clubbing. BOOOOOO!

"Maria, how much alcohol have you had to drink?"

I tried to make my self look innocent and said "A lil' bit, but you've had the same as me."

"I'm Russian." Natasha argued.

"Fair point." She is so intelligent.

"So, after you had your screaming rant at Tony and I had caught Clint staring _twice, _I-"

"My God!" I shouted. Definitely drunk. "He keeps getting distracted by you, doesn't he?" It was the truth. He can't stop staring at her. It's like he's obsessed.

"Apparently so." Pepper agreed with me. Of course she agreed with me.

"Back to my story! After that, we watched a couple of horror films until my body felt like it was going to die if it didn't do any exercise, so I said that we should spar."

"There sparring has too much sexual tension Pepper!" I said. It does though...it's the truth.

"It does not!"

"Shut up Nat. You know it does."

We continued arguing about this until she finally admitted that she nearly kissed him. Uh...their relationship is painful. But at least she admitted that she liked him. We continued talking about their relationship, until me and Steve came up in the conversation at about half past twelve. The boys weren't back, but I liked talking about Steve.

"So.." Pepper said, slurring her words, sounding nearly as drunk as me lying upside down on the sofa. "Why don't you just, you know, get with him?"

"I cannot 'get with' him. No matter how much I want to kiss him and rip his shirt off and touch him and-"

"WOAH!" Natasha interjected. "Too much information." She was drunk like us now. This is fun! Russian's may be good at drinking, but not after twice the amount that I've had.

"But what's the reason?" Pepper whined, hitting her hands against the sofa.

"Imagine if I told Fury? He would fire me before I even finish my sete...sen.." Uh, why can't I say that. "Sentence. YES!" I shouted, putting my hands in the air. I was sitting on the table and Natasha was sitting on the chair.

"So.." she said, manoeuvring herself to face me. Oooh. Manoeuvring. Big word. "Keep it as your little secret together." she whispered smiling. I giggled at the thought of me and Steve having a secret relationship. That would be nice.

"We can't be together. Fury has eyes everywhere." I said, bringing my hands up to my face and making binoculars around my eyes.

"Just keep it in mind. Hey! Lets do makeovers!" Pepper suggested.

"Why?" Natasha complained.

"Come on. It'll be fun." I said.

"Tash, it's two against three here." Pepper said.

"Okay." she compiled and came to sit with us.

After Pepper got the kit, she decided to do me and Natasha first.

"Close your eyes." she said. I think she was multitasking because I could hear Pepper powder Natasha's face with a make-up, but someone was brushing my hair.

I felt something damp touch my forehead. "Pepper, what are you doing?" I asked suspicious.

"Oh nothing. Just a new liquid foundation." she replied. She continued to do mine and Natasha's make-up until she announced "Done!"

I opened my eyes and looked over at Natasha. We both started laughing and I think she snorted at one point.

"Oh my gosh. That's hilarious!" I said through breaths.

"Okay...what do I look like?" Natasha asked suspiciously, with pouted lips, attempting to look annoyed.

"No one is allowed to see the finished result yet. Lets dance first." Pepper said getting up, but then instantly fell into a chair when some music came on. Natasha was lying across a chair and I'm pretty sure Pepper was asleep.

I found the strength to pull myself up and stand onto the sofa after taking off my shoes. I think I was dancing? I was sort of swaying a bit. Is this dancing?

Suddenly, the lift doors opened and Stark stumbled in. Cap was lurking in the back of the lift. God, he is gorgeous isn't he? I mean he is! He really is gorgeous. All muscles and opening doors for people and saying ma'am and-

"Clint!" Natasha shouted from behind me and attempted to get out of her chair, but just sort of rolled onto the floor instead. He went over quickly, awwww, and she started talking about how he needed her. They are soooo cute. She didn't even know she had 'I love Hawk'. Hahaha. I laughed in my mind.

She was searching for Pepper whilst I continued to dance on the couch. I noticed Steve's eyes widen. He was staring at the short length of my dress. I just continued to dance, quite sexily at that trying to keep his attention on me. Then I saw Tony trying to wake up Pepper.

"PEPPER!" Natasha shouted. She woke up and started giggling at her. Natasha looked confused, so I said "You look so stupid, Natasha." referring to her forehead.

"Says you! Have you seen her forehead" she said to me. Wait...what is she talking about? What did Pepper do to me?

"What?" I asked and tried to step of the couch, but I forgot that couches are raised off the ground. I fell into none other than the arms of Captain America.

He pulled me up to a standing position and I admired how blue his eyes were. Like they are seriously blue. Like the sea or the sky. Peaceful. How come they're peaceful? My hands were still around his neck, which was the only support keeping me up.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. The frown pressing down on his forehead made him look so adorable.

"You're such a gentleman." I said stroking the hairs on the back of his head. I could even feel the pupils dilate in my own eyes as I stood there in his arms. I don't even care about the others anymore.

I yanked his head forward and smashing my lips against his. I could taste the alcohol against his lips, but I knew that his super soldier serum stopped him from getting drunk. I pushed him against the wall and he impact made him jump slightly. It took him a second to realise what I was doing and then he started to kiss me back, putting his hands on my waist. Nothing else matters anymore. Nothing apart from him.

I pushed my tongue into his mouth as he was trying to figure out where to put his hands, which almost made me laugh. He is so adorable. His tongue wrapped around mine, making me feel alive and full of energy causing my body to shiver.

I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist, leaving him no choice but to grab my thighs to keep me held up. Not such a bad position. I was completely oblivious to the fact that the others were still in the room until I heard someone call "Maria?", but it was distant and I didn't care.

I moaned as his grip on my thighs tightened and my hands travelled down his chest.

"MARIA!" someone shouted and I finally pulled away from Captain. I looked into his eyes, which showed his dilated pupils. I turned my head round to Pepper, but didn't move off of Steve's lap. The heat from his hands burning my skin.

"Let the poor soldier go." Pepper said.

"Right." I said simply, turning back to Steve. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said seductively and kissed him on the lips slowly for one last time. He was kissing me back, which felt incredible, but I knew that was all he could take for one night. I pulled away and scurried back to my room, leaving him stunned on the wall of the living room.

I heard Natasha say something to Steve, but I ignored it and unlocked my door. Waiting for me next to my bed was a glass of water. "Thanks dad." I shouted to JARVIS whilst taking a sip of the water. It tasted weird with the alcohol I had still in my mouth.

"You're welcome, Miss Hill." JARVIS replied. How did he get it in here?

I reached down to...wait where are my shoes? Uh...I don't know.

I slumped down on the bed and -_ oh my god...this is comfortable _was my last thought before I drifted into a deep sleep.

**I thought this would be funny. If you want to find out what happened after Maria left the room then read chapter 18 of Clintasha. Please review x**


	9. Chapter 9

Ow. My head. What the hell happened last night? I remember the boys leaving and red glasses of wine on the table. But what else?

My face was currently buried into my pillows, which didn't feel the softest that I've ever slept on. They had something on them.

I lifted up my head and saw red, what is that lipstick?, on the pillow case. Okaaaayy...what is this about?

I rolled onto my back, to rest my head on the clean pillows and sighed. What the hell happened yesterday? I looked at the clock. 7:15am. Okay, that's normal for me.

Forcing myself out of bed, I went over to the mirror. There was something written on my forehead, but I couldn't decipher what it was. Instead of trying to remember the events of yesterday, I took of my dress (I really wore this?) and stepped into the shower. The hot water relaxed my body, but I still felt a bit sick. Why does alcohol exist?

After my shower, I got dressed into some casual clothes. I would usually care about appearances, but at this moment in time there is one problem. I really can't be assed. I wore a black top and blue jeans.

I walked out of my room and into the kitchen. I need coffee. I opened the door and luckily no one was up at this time in the morning. I went over to the coffee machine and started making my daily morning drink.

I heard someone walk behind me, but then stop. "You usually up this early?" I asked, even though I had no idea who it was. I turned round and saw Steve who looked like he was on the way to his bedroom. He was wearing gym clothes that stuck to his defined muscles and water was trickling from his hair down his face, making him look even more attractive than usual. He had obviously had a shower and got changed because his face had no traces of sweat.

"I..I exercise every morning. Training's always important." he replied. He seemed nervous, almost of talking to me.

"Are..you alright?" I asked.

"Sure. I mean..I'm fine." he said.

We stood in an awkward silence for a couple of seconds before I thought of something to say. "What do you want to drink?"

He hesitated slightly before saying "Just some water, thank you." He came over and sat on one of the chairs around the marble kitchen table.

I went over to the sink and ran the water. I tried to find the cupboard for the glasses, but Stark had too many doors. "Hey Cap, where's the glasses?" I asked.

"Second cupboard on the left of you." he replied. I reached up, grabbed a glass and turned the tap on. As the water filled up the pint glass, I tried to fill up the gaps in my memory. I have a faint image of Pepper upside down on a sofa. What was that about? We must have been seriously smashed.

"Maria?" Steve said. Suddenly, he was behind me and his hand was over mine, holding the glass that was over flowing with water. With his other hand, he turned off the tap. I looked at him, his face incredibly close to mine, and whispered "Sorry, I haven't exactly haven't been focused at the minute."

"It's okay. Don't let what happened this morning make you lose focus..if that..you know is what you mean by..by n-not being focussed?" he said, stuttering over his words.

"What happened last night? I can't remember anything?" I said, drying the glass and filling up the glass again.

"Nothing." he said, a bit too quickly.

I raised my eyebrows, even though he couldn't see me. "Yeah. It really sounds like nothing." I said, giving him the glass and going to the table. I saw Stark enter the room and go to the coffee machine, but I just sat in a chair next to Cap's and leant my head against my forearms. I didn't really want to talk to anyone. It is too early. Wait, he was going to steal my coffee. "Stark, don't you dare." I said, my voice muffled by my arms.

"Agent Chill. Be quiet and let me drink the coffee. I will buy you your own machine for your room." he said.

Okay. That was a good offer. "Fine." I agreed and shut my eyes. I could feel someone beside me, probably Cap, breathing. Their uneven nervous tones made me definitely think it was Rogers. Stark's breathing was usually sluggish and he wouldn't dare get this close to me without getting his fingers snapped.

I heard people enter on the other side of the room. "Maria, are you alright?" I heard Natasha's voice ask.

My other method of response was a groan. I did want to know what happened yesterday, or this morning, though. I lifted up my head and asked "Can you remember anything from yesterday, because I am curious I had a huge smudge of red lipstick across my forehead this morning?"

"I bet Cap can." Clint said, smirking. Red started to climb up Steve's face. Did something bad happen?

"Cap?" I questioned. What is he hiding? He looked away and went towards the toaster. "What are you hiding from us?" I pressed on. I would ask 'What are you hiding from me?', but that would seem a little _too _personal.

Steve looked at me nervously, then switched his gaze to Nat, then Clint and then Tony. "How about you? Do you remember anything Stark?" Cap asked, a bit eager to change the subject. What is he not telling me?

"No." Steve had...what is that...relief in his eyes? "JARVIS, bring up a video feed from when we came back yesterday." Tony said, making Steve looked very alert. His eyes were wide and he said "I don't think that's such a good id-" he started, but got cut off by Natasha shouting her partners name on the screen.

**"CLINT!" **she shouted on the recording. Oh my goodness. My dress. What is that?

"What the hell am I wearing?" I asked, outraged by my own drunkenness. Natasha rolled onto the floor and Clint went after her. "Whoops. A certain Hawk helping their fellow Spidey in aid." Stark said, with a sly smile.

"Shut it, Stark." Nat snapped. She obviously didn't want to talk about this.

"Guys, I really don't think we should be-" Steve started, but got interrupted yet again. What didn't he want us to see?

"Cap, shut up and watch the video. We need to see whatever you obviously want to keep hidden." Anyone could see it.

Steve huffed and pleaded "Please don't."

**"Hey Hawky." **Natasha's voice brought us back to the video feed.

**"Hey Black Widow."**

**"No, call me Tasha. Only you can call me Tasha. I like it when you call me Tasha. Only you can. It shows that I'm yours."**

Wow. She really spilled things when she was drunk. "What the hell am I rambling on about?" Natasha questioned herself, but looked at Clint. I looked at Cap, who looked nervous. He knew what was coming up. We didn't. Well maybe Clint did, but he wasn't doing anything to stop it. He was too busy studying Natasha.

**"I don't think you need much help with that." **Barton's voice relayed through the video.

I saw him take her over to the mirror and I saw the words, but couldn't really believe it. "Does that say 'I love Hawk'?

"Have you read yours yet?" she asked back.

"No, why?" What is she talking about? I looked at my forehead, trying to not feel ashamed for my clothing.

**"You looked so stupid Natasha."**

**"Says you! Have you seen your forehead?"**

**"What?"**

Oh my god! "Does that say what I think it says?" I asked.

"If you think it says 'Cap 4 me' then yes it does." Clint said smugly. I can't believe this.

"I really don't think we should be watching this!" Steve said. I could see the anger rise in his body.

I was staring straight at the screen. I was kissing Cap. I was freaking snogging Captain America. And I was pushing his against the wall.

"Shut up Capt-what?" Natasha started, but stopped herself when she saw me practically dry humping Steve against the wall.

My mouth was wide open. I hate drunk me. Well, I kinda like drunk me a bit for it.

"Get it, Capsicle!" Stark shouted.

Steve just turned around and glared at him, but it seemed that he was more embarrassed about the whole situation than annoyed at Tony.

My eyes were wide open, unblinking, and I was trying to move, but I was transfixed on the television. Of course I want that to happen with me and Cap, but sober, not drugged up on alcohol.

**"Maria!"** Pepper shouted on the video, but I didn't move. Neither did this morning's me.

**"MARIA!"** Pepper shouted again. I snapped out of it and so did the girl on the screen.

I looked back to the screen and watched me give Steve one last kiss on the lips, walk away and leave him stuck on the wall.

Natasha began talking on the film, but she just said "Pause." Be professional about this.

"I'm sorry for being so rude, Captain." I said to him.

"It's Steve, remember. And...you have nothing to be sorry for." he replied.

I just smiled at him and looked down at the table saying "Play" not wanting the attention on me whilst I blushed. I knew that Steve would still be staring at me, but I didn't care.

I kissed him. I kissed Steve. I know that I can't remember it, but at least I did. I felt a little bit better after watching me do so. Even though I looked like a cheap stripper.


	10. Chapter 10

After watching through the rest of the footage from this morning, I went to my room to gather my training gear. I go to the gym anyway, but I always force myself to when I have a hangover.

I got dressed into my casual grey gym top and Nike shorts.

"JARVIS, take me to the gym please." I asked in the elevator.

"Of course, ma'am." I wonder where Rogers is? I really do not want to see him in the gym, because that would just be awkward.

The lift doors opened a pile of punch bags were piled up. Oh great.

Rogers was facing away from me, hitting the hell out of some punch bags like usual. Fury told me about his behavior. How he couldn't forget his past.

He looked so concentrated and tense, like going forward for a goal you can't quite reach, staying stuck in the same place. At the tip of success, but never achieving it.

"You ever get bored of destroying punch bags?" I asked him, causing him to stop mid-punch.

He placed his palm against the unharmed equipment and turned around. "Not really. Especially when they are Stark's." I smiled at his comment. I think he might finally be getting used to modern day humour. Sweat was dripping from his forehead onto his shirt making him look even more desirable than usual. _You need to stay away from him _my head was arguing.

"Look Cap," I started. "I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I-I mean this morning. Whatever. I was completely out of line. I didn't mean it and I was seriously drunk. I'm sure I wouldn't have done those things in the right state of mind." _Liar._

"That's alright, Maria. I don't blame you. I blame the alcohol if anything. Apparently being drunk can make you do crazy things." he said with the cutest smile and resumed hitting the punchbag.

"Hey did you want to catch up with the twenty first century later?" I asked.

"Do I really have a choice?" he asked. I couldn't tell whether he was being serious or not, because he was facing the other way.

"N-no. No. Of course you have a choice, I mean-"

"Maria," he said, turning round to face me, looking breathless and damn attractive, "I was joking. Of course I will. Meet you in the living room at say 8:30?" he asked.

I smiled and replied "Sure, Cap." I was captivated by his beautiful smile until I suddenly realised I had been staring for a while and I was meant to be running. I went over to the running machine and put on my usual level 5 hangover setting. Usually I would go for an 8, but I can't be bothered. The machines here are quick and easy, unlike the ones at S.H.I.E.L.D that break all the time. It is a real pain in the ass. I could feel his eyes on me as I worked out. Whenever I did, the sound of his hand hitting the punch bag got slower.

After about half an hour of his punching decreasing and increasing in speed, his punches became very slow, almost sloppy. I almost felt like asking him if he was going to stare at me all day, but instead I turned my head around slightly, not so I could see him, but so he thought that I was going to turn around to look at him. I heard him shuffled slightly and his punches increased in speed. I turned my head back to the view of the city and a small smile crept it's way onto my face. A smile that was immediately removed after I felt a banging in my head. _Stupid alcohol._

My neck was still hurting after that stupid grenade too so I decided to end my workout there. I stopped the machine and went towards the lift. "See you at 8:30 Cap." I shouted turning around in the lift.

He smiled and replied "See you then, Hill." He didn't punch anymore, just stared at me until the lift doors shut.

"What floor, Miss Hill?" JARVIS asked.

"Living room please." I replied. I needed to go unpack.

A while later, I saw the clock say 8:35. Shit. I stopped what I was doing and opened the door, only to be met by Steve in a new change of clothes. "Hey, did I get our time wrong?"

I shook my head. "No, it was 8:30 I was meant to meet you, but I got sidetracked." I explained, shutting my door.

"Hows the neck?" he asked, as we strolled down the corridor together.

"Could be better, but it's holding up okay. How is the side? Are you resting it?"

"It's not hurting as much."

"And the answer to my second question?"

"Um...give your clarification of resting it?"

"I mean not going to the gym Steve."

"Then resting is not exactly the term I would use to describe my side."

"Then what are you doing with your side? Ignoring it?"

"Is that so bad?"

"Take a wild guess Steve? 50/50 chance."

He opened the door for me and I stepped past him, accidentally breathing in his manly scent. It was a good accident. "Yes?" he guessed.

I smiled and replied "Correct answer."

We sat down at the living room table and I brought a mac computer over from the side of the room. Computers were everywhere in this place. It was literally like an apple store. Stark is currently working on his own computer at the minute with little versions of JARVIS in each one. He will probably call it something ridiculous like the Starktop or something.

"So what do you know about computers so far?" I asked him. Please don't be like teaching a primary school child.

He actually knew quite a lot, but I guess that they did in fact have computers back then. Not the up-to-date classy ones that are available now, but still at least he knew where the on button was.

After talking with him for half an hour and going through multiple cups of coffee, JARVIS' voice came over the speaker. "Mr Rogers and Miss Hill, Mr Stark says that Director Fury will be here in 30 minutes to do a de-briefing with all of the Avengers in this room."

"Does he say what it's about?" Steve asked

"Mr. Stark is not aware of what Director Fury intends to discuss."

"One thing Stark doesn't know." I commented, making Steve smile. "Right, we'll just go over a couple of things and then pack everything up." I said. We had made quite a mess. There were empty cups of coffee everywhere and computer cables were left all over the table. "Actually, we had better start packing up now."

"Agreed." he said, also looking at the mess. We collected all of the cups and put them in the kitchen, before picking up all the cables and putting them back in the cables box on the other side of the room. We went back into the kitchen to wash up.

"What kind of music are you into then? I'm sure it's not the latest hip hop tracks." I asked.

"Well, I approve of some of the artists in this day and age, but not the one's who sing about disrespecting women. The lyrics used are appalling."

"They are, but I guess that's just what we've got used to now."

"Well, the world shouldn't have gotten used to that. It's cruel and disrespectful. Women should be treated as people, not as objects."

I admired Steve. He spoke with such passion about certain subjects.

"Not all men are gentlemen like you Steve." I said, smiling sadly.

"The men in this world who do not have manners do not deserve the title of man." he said, blushing slightly from my comment. We continued to wash and dry up the cups we had used in comfortable silence until Steve spoke once again.

"Maybe he wants to talk about disbanding us."

"Who? Fury? I don't think he would do that Steve. He has his mind set on this superhero image, so he might stick with it."

"Well he could be coming here to-" Before he could finish his sentence, JARVIS came over the speakers announcing that he was coming up in the lift.

"Speak of the devil." I said, walking about of the kitchen and to the living room sofas where Stark and the others were sitting. No Barton and Romanoff though. The only space left was a sofa that me and Steve fit quite tightly into. I didn't mind being this close to him, I didn't mind it at all, but I knew that being this close would make Fury curious.

"So, the Lady Hawk finally joins us. And where is the boyfriend?" Stark said, drawing attention to the particular red head making her way towards the table. She had such elegance. I have to admit, I am jealous of Romanoff's attractive appearance.

"Quit it, Stark. And he is always late for meetings no matter who for." she snapped back at him.

"Sounds like me." Stark commented smiling. The elevator opened revealing the famous Director Fury. I saw him look straight at us as he walked in. The look would be unnoticeable to the others, but I have known Fury long enough to know when he is judging people. I could tell he was judging me for sitting so close to Steve. _Why didn't you chose a different place idiot?_

He didn't even look up at the ceiling before saying "Barton, get out of the vent." causing the vent to drop down and Barton with it, who elegantly did a flip and landed on his feet with perfection. I admired his skill set, just as I did Natasha's and Steve's.

"Show off." Stark said, even though we all knew he was a bit jealous that he couldn't do that without his suit.

"Says you Stark." Clint said. Truth though.

"If you don't mind, I would like to speak to you without being interrupted about how big your egos are." Fury said sternly, his one eye widening. Stark and Clint silenced.

"Agent Barton and Romanoff's identities have been compromised, so they will stay here and become true Avengers. Agent Hill," he said turning to me. "you will remain here to make sure that no trouble is caused within the group." he finished looking directly at Stark, who was trying to look innocent.

"Hill, you will also help Captain Rogers adapt to the current environment of the 21st century, because the others will be too busy on missions." Everyone looked at me and I could feel the red rising up my cheeks. "Of course, Director Fury." I replied, in my usual cool tone, but inside I was having a little celebratory party. I would get to spend more time with Steve. GET IN!

"Good. Now, the protocol is being loosened for you two, because you are not full S.H.I.E.L.D agents anymore. You are free to do whatever you would like. After Loki has been returned to Asgard, you need to come and see us. We will give you money, cars, and anything else that you need to survive. This will mean returning to the helicarrier." he said that directly to Barton. I felt sorry for Clint. He has been getting so much hassle from S.H.I.E.L.D agents without him knowing. People have been taken off the premises. It was as serious as death threats.

S.H.I.E.L.D is giving all of you missions when you are needed. Some may be solo, but some may be in groups, so you have homework to do on each others backgrounds and specific information that has happened over the past couple of days." Fun. "For the benefit of Agent Barton, I will send over the videos of the helicarrier when Barton was being controlled by Loki."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Natasha interjected. I haven't seen the footage, but I could tell it was nothing good. When Natasha showed even the slightest bit of emotion, it was for a good reason.

"Romanoff, I haven't seen this footage yet. Nobody has. You will all be the first, so would you please care to elaborate what you mean by that?" Fury asked. She was frozen on the spot with no method of response. After a few second, which I think she was unaware went by, Fury decided that she wasn't going to say anything else. "Good. I will send you the videos whilst you are out and you can watch them together, as a group, when you return. Stark go with Banner to the send off point, Rogers take the bike, Romanoff and Barton go together in a S.H.I.E.L.D car that is waiting for you outside and Thor you can come with us now." The muscle man was leaving. I don't care how much I feel about Steve, Thor had to win on the muscles part...he was Thor after all.

After we said our goodbyes, I turned to the team. "You all need to go and get ready for Loki's send off." I instructed and then walked towards my room. I didn't loook at anyone. I just wanted to be by myself. Thank Thor that bastard was leaving. Coulson is getting the respect he deserves.


	11. Chapter 11

I sat in my room, cross legged on my bed, with a photo of me, Coulson, Natasha and Clint. I missed him. I missed him so much and now he was gone. Tears were pouring down from eyes and I couldn't help but curl up into a ball on my side.

My body was shaking and I was struggling to breathe. I didn't even hear the knocks at the door.

"Maria?" I heard someone ask. Steve "Maria, are you alright?"

I quickly wiped the underneaths of my eyes dry and hurried to the door. I opened it and Steve was standing there with his hands in his pockets. When he saw me, his face fell in sympathy and I tried to convince him that I was fine. By saying "I'm fine."

"People don't mean that when their eyes are all red and they look like they've been crying."

I sighed, went back to the bed and held the photo in my hand, leaving the door open for him to follow. I sat down on the bed and stared straight at the opposite wall, the photo still in my hand. I heard Steve shut the main door and walk through my living room to my bedroom.

"Coulson?" he asked, which made me look down at the photo.

"I didn't think he would ever leave me like that. He was one of the closest friends I had. And now he's gone." I said and crumbled the photo in my hands. Tears started to fall down my face and I started crying into my fists. Steve put his hand on my back and started to stroke it. It made me feel a bit better, but I still didn't stop crying.

"There was nothing you could do to change what happened. And believe me, I know it's hard to let go, but...you just have to try and carry on with life." he whispered in my ear.

"I know. I just...I need some time." I whispered. He put his head against mine and wrapped his other arm around my front. I leant against him and he rested his chin on my head.

"You'll be alright. I'll look after you." he whispered back to me. I sighed and snuggled up closer to him.

"Thank you for being here for me." I whispered look up at him. Our faces were so close and I could feel his breath against my lips.

"It's okay. I'll always be here." he replied, his gaze focussing on my eyes. I looked down to his lips and then back up to his eyes again. I felt my heart rate increase and I felt like my lungs were going to collapse in on themselves. He obviously felt the same way, because I could see out of the corner of my eye his shoulders moving up and down faster than before.

I felt us get closer together and our noses touched together. My hands went up the sides of his muscular arms and around his neck. I could feel us almost touching and-

"Mr. Stark requires you in the living room. He wishes to sort through the video footage of the helicarrier." JARVIS interrupted us.

I groaned and put my head against his. "Uh. I hate Stark." I complained.

"Me too." he sighed.

I stroked the back of his head a couple of times and breathed out deeply before getting off the bed and heading towards the door with a USB stick containing the files.

When we arrived at the living room, the guys were already sitting down on the sofa, waiting for the video files.

"Where have you two been?" Stark said, wiggling his eyebrows sending Steve red in the face.

"We were...just getting the USB stick." I said, holding up the evidence. I quickly went over to the computer next to the windows and plugged it in. The windows became tinted and showed multiple files. Helicarrier footage. History. Avengers.

"History?" Steve questioned. I double-clicked on it and it came up with lots of files to do with S.H.I.E.L.D protocol.

"No, no, no. We are not going through all that." Tony commented, causing me to go back to the main page. I clicked on the Avengers file and all our names came up. Barton's and Romanoff's were together, but that's only what I expected to happen. They were like that.

"Okay, lets go through some of these." I said, clicking on the first one that was labelled Thor.

We went through all the video files of each person and some of their documents. We got to Cap's and I opened the video file. There were some photos and clips of him with Stark and then with another girl, who I recognised as Peggy Carter. I have to admit she was gorgeous. I've heard about her. Tough as a rock. There was a brief glimpse of a compass I think with Peggy's face in it. I wonder whether he still has that or not. My eyes drifted over to him and he was looking down at the floor, obviously deep in thought about his past and, most likely, her.

The elevator doors opened just as the footage was coming to an end. "Where are you guys up to?" I saw a new little scratch on his face, but I didn't question it.

"We are about to move onto the helicarrier footage, because you have already seen footage of the others in action." I replied going back through the files.

"Are you alright Natasha?" Bruce asked Nat. She did seem a bit off recently. I think she was worried about the footage, but I couldn't be sure. You never can be with Natasha.

"Fine Bruce." she replied, but she didn't sound all that great.

"Lets get this show on the road." Stark announced and I clicked on the only file there. A video file.

After a while, the clip went to one of everyone discussing Hawkeye. Well I say discussing.

**"Clint Barton as in Hawkeye? The archer with the arrows? How the hell is he going to help us defeat a demi-god?" **Clint looked at Stark and he just argued with "I didn't know you!" as his defence. Clint rolled his eyes and we returned our focus to the video.

**"At least he is better than you Stark. You have suits to do your work for you and do you have any actual combat skills? Barton is the worlds best marksman, so don't you dare doubt his abilities to help us for one single second."**

"I may have got a little angry." Natasha argued. She was definitely into Clint whether she was going to admit it or not...

"If you got anymore angry I would have been convinced you had a she-hulk in there somewhere!" Stark commented.

After a couple more clips of the helicarrier, a video of Natasha's interrogation with Loki came on. I heard it was...troubling, but apart from that nobody knew anything else. I looked over at Tasha who looked quite nervous. "I really don't think we need to include this." she said.

I felt bad, but I had orders. "Romanoff, if this is a vulnerable subject then we need to address it."

**"There's not many people that can sneak up on me." **What is this?

**"But you'd figured I'd come" **That voice.

**"After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate."**

**"I want to know what you've done to Agent Barton." **I noticed Barton shift slightly in his seat.

**"I'd say I've expanded his mind."**

**"And once you've won. Once you're king of the mountain. What happens to his mind?"**

**"Is this love, Agent Romanoff?"**

**"Love is for children. I owe him a debt." **Clint's eyes were filled with tears, none actually falling done his cheeks though. Natasha explained to Loki about how she owed him the debt and then Loki's hand banged against the glass causing everyone to jump. **"I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you. Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work and when he screams I'll split his skull."**

"Pause." Steve commanded. I'm happy that he took responsibility to do that, because I don't think I would have lasted much longer. Natasha placed a hand on Barton's shoulder. "Barton?"

"I want to kill him for what he's done to you." he whispered to her.

"I know. I know." Natasha brought him against his chest to comfort him and after a while she said "Can we move onto something else please?"

"Sure." I replied. Then the video of the group arguing was played and then the explosion was showed. I saw Natasha stroke his back in an attempt to calm him down as he saw the hulk transform on the screen. As the footage played, I could see Clint starting to get angrier and angrier until finally he burst when the Hulk threw Natasha aside and she hit the metal container. Clint looked like he was going to kill Banner. He quickly ran towards Banner, trying to punch him in the face, shouting "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?", but Tasha anticipated his move by stepping in front of him.

"CLINT! DON'T DO THIS!" she shouted, but he didn't seem any less angry. The others were in front of Banner just in case. Steve was very close to Barton, just in case he needed to be restrained.

"Look at me," Natasha whispered and he did. "It wasn't his fault okay! It wasn't. He can't control it."

Slowly, but surely, Clint returned back to a normal breathing rate and faced Banner. "Sorry." Clint said quietly.

"It's fine Clint. I'm the one who should be apologising." Banner replied.

He shook his head and said "She's right. You can't control it. I know that you couldn't do anything to stop it." Banner smiled back at him and we all sat back down breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Right, back to the footage." I said and pressed play.

"Wait, can we skip this?" Natasha asked getting more nervous and I pressed the stop button.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Do they have to see everything?" Natasha asked, sounding a bit desperate. God, now I feel really bad.

"Yes Natasha. I'm sorry, but they do. If there is a weakness that we don't know about and it comes up in a mission situation, it could be disastrous."

"Fine." she said, not looking happy about it. I pressed play and the video showed Natasha having some kind of panic attack. I've never seen her be this vulnerable in her life. Clint put his hand on top of Natasha's. Cute.

Then it moved onto their fight, which was weird to see. They've been friends for so long. It was weird seeing him attack her. "Please. Please I really don't want this shown." she begged me.

I looked sadly at her "I'm sorry Natasha, but I am under direct orders to show everyone. They have to see everything."

"Please. I am begging you don't do this." she whispered. I've never her seen her so upset. I feel so sorry for her, but we all knew the team needed to see everything.

"Just play it already!" Stark said sounding fed up. The footage played her and Barton fighting and it looked fine. I looked over at Tasha, but she had her eyes tight shut trying to block out the images. What was wrong?

"See this is why everyone thinks you're such a good couple." Stark commented and I saw Natasha get more and more upset by the minute. She never revealed herself to anyone but Barton. She kicked away his knife and it went flying over the bridge that they were on. I saw Natasha falling to the ground as Clint grabbed her leg and I saw him flinch next to Natasha. He couldn't remember doing this to her.

I could see she was in pain and struggling to move. The bow on her back didn't exactly look the most comfortable. She tried to squirm away from him, but before she could get away, he straddled her and locked her in place below him, stopping her from moving. Her arms were held above her head with one of his hands. Oh my goodness. Was he going to do what I think he was? He had the same dark glare and smile that Loki had as he came up close to her face. Their noses were touching and he started to slowly pull down the zipper of her catsuit. I remember the words _slowly and intimately _repeat in my head. Loki was going to force Barton to do...that? Her eyes remained shut as she head butted him, he fell backwards and she rolled onto my feet. As soon as she zipped her catsuit up on the video, Natasha opened her eyes and I stopped the video immediately.

Clint looked like he was going to break down any second. I could imagine the guilt he was feeling right now and how did Natasha manage to keep fighting? She put a hand on his arm to comfort him, but he just shook it off and began to walk away.

"Clint. Please don't leave me."

"I was...about to..He was going to make me...do that..." he said disgusted by the words exiting his mouth. Tears were helplessly pouring down his face and he looked like he didn't want to go near her again.

"But you didn't. You didn't do it to me. You could've, but you didn't."

"How could I have done that to you? Even just that?"

"Exactly. It wasn't you and I don't ever want you to leave me like that again. Do you understand? Don't you ever leave me again! You are all that I have, Clint." she admitted. Wow. "I don't know what I would do without you." she said, walking closer to him.

After a minute of looking like he was okay with trusting himself again, she came forward and wrapped him in a hug. "It's okay. It's okay." she whispered in his ear. "We're gonna be okay."

All the Avengers were stood up next to the sofas, watching the romance unfold before our eyes. We all knew it was only a matter of time. They pulled back from each other and waited a moment. It was Natasha who moved first placing a delicate kiss on his lips.

She drew back to see his reaction and he responded by kissing her firmly on the lips. They wrapped their arms around each other and I couldn't help but look over at Cap. I really wanted to be with him like that without being drunk. The thing is when I looked over at him, he was also looking over at me. I don't know how long we were staring at each other with these thoughts in our minds, but it must have been a while, before we were interrupted by people giving Stark money. Oh yeah. The bet. We all started exchanging how much we owed people.

"Sorry." I heard Natasha apologise.

"Tony did you just film that?" Clint asked.

"Yep, and it is going on YouTube." Tony said.

Natasha and Clint groaned and kept talking for a while, but we just made sure that we weren't being ripped off by other people.

"Well, both of your moods have changed since about 5 minutes ago." Tony said flipping the camera down. They didn't respond apart from kissing each other again. "Come on guys stop! I've had enough of this from Captain Hill. Please stop kissing already." he commented, which sent me and Steve bright red. We looked at each other, caught in each other's powerful gaze, and my breath caught. I can't go on like this. I need to talk to him. This needs to stop being so awkward.


	12. Chapter 12

"Right, so what do we do now?" Clint asked.

"Well, there is no more footage after that, so until our next project. Steve, can I talk to you a moment please?" I asked on a whim. I needed to get this over and done with.

"Yeah sure." Steve replied and he followed me through into one of the conference rooms.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude, but with what happened this morning, I've been a bit...different recently."

He nodded. "Yeah, me too. I don't really know what's wrong? Not th-hat it's a wrong kind of feeling, but just that...I..I know I need to do something about it kind of..feeling." he blurted out, trying to back track over his words.

"Steve it's fine. I just didn't want there to be any awkwardness between us. Okay?" _Bullshit. Idiot._

"Of course." he said with a small smile.

"So...hug as an offer of friendship?" I asked. What a shit line.

"Sure." he replied and came over, wrapping his arms around my small waist. Why was I so small? He felt so comfortable, but we were meant to be just friends. _Stop this._ I didn't move. _NOW!_

I pulled away from him and went towards the door, trying not to look into his captivating eyes once again. We went back into the living room and the guys looked a bit guilty. What were they talking about?

"Hey guys. Just a heads up. There is a pairs party going on tonight. You guys coming?" Stark asked us. _What is he up to?_

"Yeah, sure. Theme?" I asked. I didn't bother complaining. I feel like I need a party. Maybe not the alcohol. Then again, after what happened last time...

"Just dress smart and bring a date. Seeing as you are the only two left out of all of us, you have to go together." Oh great. Another way to bring out the awkwardness. We looked at each other, slightly nervously.

"Um why?" I asked

"Because I said so."

I crossed her arms and said "You're going to have to give me a better reason than that!"

"You get to spend more time with your Captain." _Your _Captain? Steve's face went red even more, if that was possible. I'm not whether my face went red or not, but it was sure getting hot in here.

"Tony..." I warned him.

Stark sighed "Because all the Avengers have to pair up with someone and you are the only two left apart from Bruce who isn't even going to be here. Spoilsport." Hm. That's an alright reason I guess.

I looked at Steve and he said "Well, I mean...if you aren't going with anyone else then..."

"I'd love to go with you Steve." I replied, a bit too quickly. We looked at each other for a couple of seconds and then looked away. _Stop it _I scolded myself.

"So..." Stark began, breaking the awkward silence between us. "for drinks. Vodka?"

"I think Nat's okay with that." Clint said, kissing her again.

"Okay...can you two please stop kissing. It's getting creepy now."

They smiled and replied "No." simultaneously, smiled and then started kissing each other again. We carried on talking about what kind of food we wanted and what drink there would be. Everyone said that there would be a limit on the amount that I would drink. That did seem like a good plan, no matter how much I wanted to object to it.

Me and Pepper started a conversation with me about Stark Industries work, how we manage to look after all of them and also a new spa down the road. Throughout the conversation, that managed to last a couple of hours, I noticed Steve continuing to look at me from the other side of the room. He was reading a book. Well he was pretending to read a book. I think he was just trying to check me out. That sounds stupid. Wait...was he trying to check me out? Okay, this is getting weird. I know I said I just want to be friends with him, but of course I want something more. Maybe he does too?

"Okay people! The party starts in four hours, so I am going to get ready!" Stark said.

"Really, now? You have loads of time!" I argued.

"You do not know how long it takes Stark to get ready! If he starts now, he will probably be at least half and hour late!" Pepper said.

"Whatever guys!" Stark said walking into the elevator to go to his room.

"So, what are you going to wear tonight Natasha?" Pepper asked and Clint stood up quickly.

"No, no, no. I am not listening to you guys have a conversation about clothes." Then he leaving me with Pepper and Nat to talk about dresses. And Cap reading a book on one of the chairs.

"I'm thinking a purple dress with black shoes. I know purple's not my favourite, but it is Clint's so I thought I would do it." Natasha explained, making Pepper gasp in excitement.

"That is such a good idea." she squealed. "Maria, you have to do that too?"

"Wait...what? I'm confused." I said. What is she going on about?

"Dress in red, white and blue, because those are Cap's colours." I looked at Cap. Increased hearing wasn't on the list of enhanced things about him. I opened my mouth to say something, but struggled to form the right words.

"Come on, Maria. We are all doing it anyway. You'll be left out if you don't" Damn Natasha and her persuasion skills.

I huffed and said "All right, but I don't have anything like that."

Pepper smiled. "Shopping trip!"

"Uh, it makes us sound like 15 year old girls." I complained.

Pepper rolled her eyes at my comment, pulled me up and said "Come on!"

I looked back at Cap quickly with a scared facial expression and he smiled at me. Damn his hotness. We all got into the lift and...wait where's Natasha?

"Tasha, you coming?" Pepper asked.

"I'll meet you on the ground floor. I need to go and speak to Clint." she said. What was that about? I saw her gaze flick momentarily to Steve, but I knew that that little flicker could mean anything.

Pepper just nodded and asked JARVIS to take us to the bottom floor. "I wonder what that was about with Natasha?" she asked me.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"They've only been together for five minutes."

"Five hours, but there's not really a score anymore. They've always know they would end up together. And I saw her look at Steve for a moment. What was that about?"

"Yeah, I saw that too. I don't know, but she probably just needs to speak to her Hawk."

The lift opened and I met someone at the reception desk. "Cars for Hill, Potts and Romanoff please." I asked the lady at reception, who quickly dialled some numbers into the phone and asked for the cars to be brought around.

"I can see you're happy with Tony though." I said.

"Yeah," she sighed looking into the distance. "He's a pain in the ass sometimes, but...he's...he's mine."

"That's adorable." I replied. They are so cute together. "But I totally understand you about the pain in the ass bit."

"Believe me, everyone does. He never wants to do his own work and it's his company. Stark Industries. Surely _Stark _should be there! Also, he never signs any of the paperwork. So I have to chase him for it all the time. So annoying. I just need a break from him sometimes."

"Well," I said smiling. "that is what today is about. Taking a break from him. You need to get away."

"Ha, like you get away from S.H.I.E.L.D. You never take a holiday. Don't be going on about me when you never take a break either."

I sighed and shook my head. "S.H.I.E.L.D is very demanding. No breaks. No vacations. At least not for me."

"Well," she repeated. "that is what today is about." We both laughed until the woman at the desk told us the cars were ready for us. The lift opened and Romanoff was there.

"Okay, so there will be some people coming up to ask you questions randomly in the street, but only answer the ones that you want and DO NOT tell them anything confidential. Got it?" I asked.

"Got it." they replied and walked out to a crowd of cameras. "Oh my God." Pepper exclaimed seeing the amount of people that we outside with cameras.

Stark's body guards were quite helpful in pushing all of the reporters back, but three different people pushed through them and talked to me, Pepper and Natasha separately. The body guards looked at them cautiously, but we signalled to them that it was alright.

I noticed the reporter that came over to me. Verity England. She was a reporter for the local news.

"So, what's your opinion on the Avengers Initiative?" she asked with a fake smile.

"Well, at first I was against the idea of superheroes helping to save the planet. But after seeing what they can do. I feel like they've made a difference especially after the events over the past few days. They've proved that they can help defend the city."

"But aren't you worried that they'll be too out of control? Feel like they can do whatever they want?"

"I don't believe that. Once the world truly gets to know what they're like, they will find out who they are and what they believe in. If you knew them then you would know that they wouldn't abuse their power like that." I smiled, thinking about how Steve was so kind hearted. He was the nicest person in the world...

"You sound like you're on a pretty personal level with them. Is there anyone in particular that you are especially close with?" she asked, with a raised eyebrows and a suggestive smile.

"No. There's no one on the Avengers team that I am close with in that kind of way. I'm closer with the girls as best friends than I am with any of the boys. Sometimes they can get a bit...troublesome, but I'm able to handle them." I argued. I would tell her about Cap, but I'm sorry if I don't want gossip being spread around the world.

Before she could ask another question, I was pulled away by Natasha, we got into the car and went to the shops.

Blue, white and red. Not exactly the most common combination unless there is a dress that has _only _the American flag on it. I was looking through so many dresses, but unable to find any that I think would suit me. Natasha was asking the lady at the counter about trying on a dress and five minutes later, I was still searching. Man, how long is this going to take?

I heard voices from around the corner and went to investigate. "Oh my God." I said, as I saw Natasha in a beautiful purple dress.

"Would you stop saying that already?" Natasha said.

"Sorry, you just look incredible! Clint is going to pass out when he sees you."

"Hopefully not. I want to dance with him first."

Me and Pepper both chuckled and Natasha said "Right. Back to business. Pepper we still need to find you a red and gold dress and Maria we need to find you a Captain America styled one. I'll pay for this and then help you with the search."

Uh. Great. I went back to briefly checking over all the dresses on the other side of the room. I found one that was a blue strapless, with a white and red line going across the bodice. Okay, lets see if this works. I went to the changing rooms and got changed into it. I looked at myself in the mirror. The dress came down and tightly hug my hips and thighs, stopping just above the knee. It was short, but not as short as the last time I was drunk. When I was with Steve. Hopefully he'll like it.

I went out and stood on the bride-to-be stand, admiring it. "Guy, I need your opinion on this." I shouted to the others.

They came around the corner and stopped walking as soon as they saw me. "Okay." Pepper started. "It's not only Clint who is going to die and go to heaven." I felt a blush rise on my cheeks and I smiled slightly.

I turned back around and got changed into my normal clothes. As I came out, I smiled at Pepper who held a dress in her hands. She was going towards the changing room to try on a red and gold dress. I saw Natasha who was waiting for me and Pepper.

"You know, Captain really does have a thing for you."

"Don't be ridiculous Natasha." I said looking away slightly trying to hide my blush.

"Also, looking away from me whilst your blushing doesn't really help your case." Damn her.

"What am I going to do?" I sounded desperate, but I didn't care. She held my shoulders and made me face her square on.

"Look, everything is going to work out, okay? Tonight will change everything. Trust me." she said with a knowing smirk and before I could reply, Pepper stepped out of the changing room and showed us.

"Stunning." Natasha commented.

"The boys won't know what hit them!" Pepper said smiling returning to the changing room. We do all have really nice dresses and I don't care that I sound arrogant about that. Pepper paid for the dress and went back to the Avengers Tower. Everyone was thanking us on the way back home. Natasha more than anyone really, but she deserves it. She did do most of the fighting after all.

We went up to the door and me and Pepper scanned our hands. Natasha seemed a bit distracted. "Please scan your hand." JARVIS repeated for the third time and Natasha snapped out of her thoughts and complied. What was up with her?

Once we got up to the living room, we found the boys in the kitchen who went silent as soon as we came in. They were all looking at Romanoff. Totally talking about her. Me, Pepper, Tony and Steve left Natasha and Clint in the kitchen to do whatever they want.

"I need to get you to do the paperwork mister!" Pepper said, pointing at Tony, who looked like he was going to shit himself.

"I just suddenly remembered that there's somewhere that I need to be." Stark said, attempting to get away round the side, but Pepper intercepted him.

"No, we are doing this now. This needed to be signed two months ago Tony. We _are _doing this now." Pepper commanded and took Tony's hand. He groaned and complained "I saved the world and all your worried about is paperwork."

"Paperwork is all I think about." Pepper said, smiling and going into the lift with Tony.

I looked round at Steve who was still smiling at the relationship that Tony and Pepper have. I could tell that's what he was smiling at, because I could see the pain in his eyes of his past.

"Music?" I questioned.

He nodded and smiled. "Music." he agreed. We went to sit down on the sofa together and we browsed through the music files on one of the laptops.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you GabycatStark13, Blackhawk's Child, , Qweb and M1900 for reviewing my story. I really do appreciate it! Thanks so much and I hope you like this chapter :)**

After going through thousands of clips all the way from the 1940's to the present until Stark came out of the lift and interrupted our music meeting.

"Right lovebirds," I scowled at the comment. "It's already seven and we need to set up for this party so please scadoodle."

Steve looked confused and asked "Scadoodle?"

"It means get the hell out whilst these guys set up." Stark said as the party organisers came out of the lift with a stressed Pepper right at the front of the queue.

"Right, lets get out of here." I advised to Steve and we quickly scurried away with the laptop.

"Want to continue the research in my room?" he asked.

"Sure." I said, a hint of nervousness in voice. I had never been in his room before. I wonder whether he was a neat freak. I couldn't imagine him being the messy kind.

He opened his door and stepped into his room, holding the door open for me as I walked in. I smiled up at him and then walked through into his room. Pale blue paint covered the walls and his furniture were painted red and white. Stark does like to keep a theme with people it seems. The room was sort of like the arrangement of mine. There was a big round table in the middle of the room, on the left was a wardrobe and on the right, raised on a platform by stairs was his bed. His room was clean, like I thought. I can see two other doors that I assume are the toilet and a private training room.

"Nice room Rogers." I said, observing the photos he had on his walls. Most of them were of him when he was fighting in 1945. The ice really didn't change him at all.

"Thanks." he replied a bit embarrassed, which made me smile. I continued searching around the room, just looking at all the little things he had. There was a notebook on the desk. It had a list of different things that he has to do. Star Wars. Moon landing. Thai Food. Adorable.

I didn't realise that he was waiting for me to set the laptop down until I turned around and saw him staring at me, whilst leaning against the bedpost. He had his hands in his pocket and a small smile on his face.

"What is it?" I asked. Why was he..staring at me like that?

His smile grew slightly, he shook his head and replied "It's nothing."

"Well it's obviously something." I said, with a hint of tease in my voice.

"Believe me." he said quietly. "You don't wanna know."

"Hmmm...okay. I'll leave it there for the minute, but this isn't over." I warned him with a small smile, placing the laptop down on the large table in the centre of the room and attaching the plugs into the wall.

He pushed himself off the bedpost and sat down with me at the table. After half an hour of looking through random stuff on the internet, I reminded Steve "We probably need to get ready. We've only got half an hour to get ready and I need to have a shower."

"Uh..s-sorry i'll..i'll leave you in peace." he said, quickly standing up to leave.

"Hey," I said, catching his wrist. I could feel his heart rate increase when I stared deeply into his eyes and silence was left between us. I need to say something. "I didn't say that because I was getting bored of you Steve."

He smiled and replied "Really? I thought you were tiring of my company."

I stood up to meet him and moved my hand to hold his. "I never tire of you Steve."

We stood there for a couple of seconds, happy with each other, and then he whispered "See you later."

I nodded and repeated "See you later." He smiled at me and then walked away, pausing to look back at me from the door before he exited the room.

I sighed deeply and told myself "Right, have a shower, get changed and have a good time. This time try and remember what happened the night before."

After I took my shower, making sure to use extra soap...not that I care about how Steve thinks I smell...I got dressed into my new outfit - the blue strapless one, with white and red across the bodice.

Once I did up the back zip, put on some light make-up and put up my hair, I went over to the mirror and put on a golden necklace given to me by my grandmother. I took a deep breath and looked over at the clock which read 8:03. _Alright, lets do this._

I opened the door and walked down the corridor that lead to the living room. I stood in the doorway and people started turning round to stare at me. Steve was staring at me, mouth wide open and eyes not moving off me. He looked very attractive in his beautiful suit. His hair hadn't changed from usual, but I prefer it that way.

Photographers were staring at me whilst snapping their cameras. I painfully moved my gaze away from Rogers and looked at the cameras until Stark interrupted everything. "Looking hot, Hill." _For goodness sakes _I thought as I rolled my eyes. I descended the small set of stairs and walked over to where the others were standing in the kitchen. I heard all the guests resume their partying, which helped me relax a bit.

"Nice Tony." I remarked and then smiled at Steve. "Hello Captain." I said politely. He just stood there. Staring at me. _Really _obviously staring at me.

"Cap?" I said worryingly waving a hand in front of his face. Was he alright? He shook himself slightly and then meaningfully said "You look beautiful." No one's ever called me that before. Hot. Yes. Sexy. Yes. Smoking. Embarrassingly yes. But never beautiful.

I smiled at him and said "Thank you." I got lost in his eyes gorgeous blue eyes for so long. He made me feel complete, but also made my knees go incredibly weak. Stark coughed and said "Captain Hill. Report?"

I shook myself back to reality and began stuttering "I...I..I ju-just mean that um...that's better than...than Starks comment..."

"Well you know what Stark is like." Natasha said. I gave her a grateful smile, thanking her for the subject change. I needed someone to stop me.

"Pepper, tell them that I'm a nice person really." Tony said.

"I could say that, but then I would be lying." Pepper smiled.

"Uh, you're so mean to me." he complained.

Pepper offered all of us drinks and we talked for a while about Tony and how his manners ruin everything. I tried to stop myself from looking at Steve whilst our discussion continued, but it was no use. After a couple of hours, I looked over and stared at Clint and Natasha. They were slow dancing together and I wished it was me and Steve. I was staring at them for at least five minutes, before Steve came over and asked "Are you okay?"

I snapped out of my jealous trance and looked at him. "Fine." I said nodding.

"You don't look it." Just ask him about it.

"Would you...do you want to dance?" I asked with hesitation.

He was frozen for a second and then started to talk...well stutter. "With...w-with me? I...I would..you know I.."

I sighed and interrupted him. "Dance with me." I said, more as a request than a question. I took his hand and led him onto the dance floor. I heard everyone murmuring and saw them staring us. Go w_ith confidence _I told myself as I strutted onto the dance floor.

When we got there, I placed my hands around his neck and he placed his on my waist. We put our heads side by side and I could feel his warm breath tickle the side of my neck. Our heads were touching and I suddenly felt very nervous being this close to him.

"Are you enjoying the party, Steve?" I asked, feeling the need to strike up conversation instead of just standing there and getting a heart attack.

"It's reasonable. Too many electronic tunes."

"You think they should play older tracks?"

"No. I think I should 'get with the times'." Ha. What is that about?

"Stark teach you that?"

"...Yes. Is that not normal?"

"It is. But it just sounds weird coming from you. I like you with your olden vocabulary."

"Really?" he asked, pulling me back slightly.

"Really." I replied, looking into his eyes. They were hypnotising really. I felt like I couldn't pull away. I saw his eyes flicker upwards, back to me and then quickly back to whatever was behind me that obviously caught his attention.

"What is it?" I asked. He just slowly spun me around so I could see Stark trying to balance pineapples on his head, Pepper fussing around him.

"That...is really something that I am never going to forget."

"Like you forgot the other nigh-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence, realising what he was talking about. The night that I forgot. The night where I drank way too much. The night when...when he kissed me.

He shook his head and said "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up."

"Steve, there's no need to apologise for what happened. It was me. My fault. I shouldn't have done it."

He stopped dancing with me and we just stood there in each others arms. I felt my breath catch and I couldn't move. Why did I ask that? He didn't say anything back to me. He just continued dancing again and put his head next to mine.

We kept dancing until the song ended and he asked "Would you like a drink?"

I looked at him and replied "Yeah thanks. Just some water please."

He smiled and I followed him through to the kitchen where he got me a drink. After we chatted for a while about Natasha and Clint, random S.H.I.E.L.D gossip and 40's vocab he asked me if I was tired. "Yeah. I think I might go to sleep in a minute." I replied. I was shattered after tonight, most people had left, Stark was unconscious as usual and I could hardly keep my eyes open.

"Let me walk you to your room." he said putting down his beer and offering me his hand.

I smiled and whispered "Sure." I took his hand in mine and we walked down the corridor of rooms to my door. He stroked my hand when we arrived and said "Goodnight, Maria."

I nodded and replied "Night Steve." I wrapped my hands around him and he did the same to me. I felt amazing with his tight secure arms pulling me against him. I closed my eyes and nestled against his chest. His hands stroked my back and I sighed against him, causing him to shiver slightly. I smiled and then pulled away from him. I rose on my tip-toes and whispered "See you in the morning Captain."

Then I quickly scurried into my room, leaving him standing outside my door and went towards my bed. I got dressed into some play-suit pyjama's and got underneath the warm covers of my duvet.

Adrenaline was still pumping through my veins from just talking to Steve let alone whispering his ear. I closed my eyes shut and drifted into a dream.

_"Night Steve." I wrapped my arms around him. I felt the adrenaline ripping through my body as I pulled away from him._

_"See you in the morning Captain." I whispered into his ear. I pulled back and stared deeply into his lustful eyes._

_Before I know what was happening, he leant forward, pulling my hips towards him as he did, and kissed me on the lips. His lips were soft and sweet. I felt as if my whole body was on fire._

_He brushed his tongue across my top lip, making me moan. Then he slipped his tongue into my mouth, making me squeal. I tightened my grip around his neck and he wrapped his hand around my back. __Our kisses got quicker and more desperate as I walked backwards with him into my room._

_He laid me down on the bed and started kissing my neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he came back up to kiss me on the lips. His hands glided over my body and I felt so happy that this was finally happening. I've been sexually frustrated about this guy for weeks._

_"Hey, are you sure about this?" I asked him when we pulled away to breathe._

_He smiled against my lips and replied "There's nothing I want more." He went back to kissing me as I took off his top. I turned us over, so I was on top, and I started to kiss the top of his chest causing him to moan. His arms were gliding up and down my sides, causing my breath to hitch and shivers to go through my body._

_He got the bottom of my dress and pulled it up over my head, so I was just in my underwear__. He turned us over so he was on top again. He started kissing lower down my stomach, making me shiver, and-_

I woke up gasping for air. My forehead was covered in sweat and my breathing was through the roof. I looked over at the clock, which said 4:45am. I am meant to be having a lie in today.

I got up and went towards the kitchen. I got a glass of water and sat down at the table. I could feel the sweat on my back, sticking the back of my play-suit pyjamas to my skin.

Sighing deeply, I put my head against my forearms on the table. _You can't do this. Think about him like that. He's not into you. _"What is wrong with you?" I asked myself.

"I was going to ask the same question." a voice said from behind me. I turned around quickly, gasping, and saw Steve standing there with his arms crossed. He was wearing a plain white shirt and black shorts. Did he go to sleep in those kinds of clothes?

"It's nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing." he said, looking concerned and walking towards me.

"It's nothing." I insisted, but he didn't look convinced. "Nothing you need to worry about."

I turned back around to my drink and looked down into my glass. "Please tell me." he said, placing a hand against my back. It felt his warm hand against my cool, sweaty shirt. I immediately jerked away from his touch, not wanting him to see the damage of my dreams.

"You're covered in sweat. Nightmares?" he asked me.

I shook my head and said "Just a dream. It was a really good dream."

"Then why are you upset?" he questioned. I got up quickly and went to look at the view of the city. I couldn't be this close to him.

"I...I can't tell you."

I heard his even footsteps tread firmly across the floor. "Is it that you...don't trust me?" he asked wearily.

"No, no. It's not that, Steve. It's just..." I turned around to face him. "It's complicated."

He came a few steps closer, so he was a metre in front of me. "You don't have to tell me, but I just want you to know that I'm here for you."

There was silence between us before I nodded and said "I know. I'm going to go to sleep Rogers. I'll see you in the..." I stopped myself from saying morning. "I'll see you again in a few hours time."

I hurried off to my room before he could say anything else to me. I felt bad for leaving him there, but just his presence made me feel like jelly. _How are you going to deal with this one huh, Hill?_

**PLEASE REVIEW, BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! x**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is a REALLY long chapter guys! Hopefully you will get out of it alive. Over 3357 words. GET IN!**

I woke up on my mattress feeling like I was in an oven. I stripped of my sweat covered clothes and got in the shower. _Do you think he knows? _I thought to myself. _How would he react if I told him what I dreamed of last night? __He would probably freak out!_

Realising that I had been in the shower for over half an hour, I turned off the taps and wrapped myself in a towel. I went back into the living room and picked out a plain rain vest top and some grey jogging bottoms to wear. I didn't feel like being posh today. I exited my room and went into the kitchen, where Bruce, Pepper and Steve were all reading the paper. Tony was on the floor. I didn't even ask why. He was balancing pineapples on his head last night. He was completely out of it.

"Do you guys have a newspaper club or something?" I asked them, taking a note of the pile of unopened newspapers on one of the chairs.

"You need to see this." Pepper said, spreading out the newspaper onto the counter, so I could see it.

**Hawkeye caught in Widow's web **the headline read.

"What is this?" I asked to which Bruce replied "The newspapers are under the assumption that Clint loves Natasha, but Natasha does not love Clint."

"What?" I read the article filled with idol gossip. I can't believe people printed this. "I can't read this any longer." I said, handing her the paper back and walking towards the sink. I poured myself a glass of water and sat down next to Steve. The other option was sitting next to an unconscious Stark and that was not happening. The remaining chair had newspapers stacked in a high pile, which wouldn't be the most comfortable cushion in the world.

"Hey." Steve said quietly. "Are you okay from what happened this morning?" Pepper and Bruce were in a deep conversation about Natasha and Clint's relationship. Stark was still asleep. His words made me think about the dream. The way I thought about him touching me. The way it made me feel. _Shut up Maria._

"Yeah, I'm doing a lot better. Thanks for looking after me by the way. It really helped me."

"Good." he replied with a gorgeous smile. He put his hand on mine and stroked the back of my hand with his thumb underneath the table. I felt chills run through me. I turned my hand around so our palms were against each others and I held his hand in mine, squeezing it slightly.

He looked back down at the paper. "This is ridiculous. It's not the public's business. It's Nat and Clints."

"I know. But the worlds a different place now. Gossip is money." I admitted cool, but inside all I could think about was the fact that he was holding my hand. That moment, Natasha and Clint came around the corner. Mine and Steve's hands came apart. I missed him.

"What happened to him last night?" Clint gestured to Stark as Pepper placed pancakes on a plate and passed it to Clint.

"Don't even ask." Pepper replied. Pepper looked at Natasha hesitantly. She was going to tell Natasha about the newspaper, but I could tell she didn't want to.

"What is it Pepper?" Natasha asked. Pepper pursed her lips and then replied "I...I think you need to look at the paper." handing her the folded newspaper.

She opened it and asked "What is this?" Her eyes scanned the document. "The 'hottest archer around'? Clint did you write this?" She asked.

"Really? I would've said the sexiest archer around wouldn't you?" Clint said raising an eyebrow and smirking. Idiot.

"More like the most arrogant!" she replied. She looked up at Clint quickly and I could tell she was reading about the fact that he loved her and they were stating that she fails to be the same way. She opened her mouth to ask him a question, probably whether it was true or not, but thought against it, shut her mouth and returned back to the paper.

I could see the anger building inside of her and before I knew it, she was slamming the paper down on the paper, holding her head in her hands. She slouched on the table as Clint wearily went over to steal the newspaper and look at what she was so taken back by. Before he had the chance to read anything, she snatched it away and chucked it in the bin.

"Tasha? What did it say?" he asked. She looked round at all of us. She was scared, but I couldn't tell of what.

"Nothing." she said sternly, but then realised her tone of voice and said in a light, happy tone "It's nothing."

"Natasha Romanoff, do you think that after 7 years I don't know when you are lying?"

"I'm not lying."

"What did it say Nat?"

"Nothing. It. Said. Nothing. Okay!" she was getting angrier and angrier and at this point she had stood up to say it a couple of centimeters from of his face.

"What. Did. It. Say." Clint said, his anger rising too.

"NOTHING! IT WAS NOTHING!" she screamed, tears forming in her eyes.

"TELL ME!" he shouted.

"IT SAID THAT I DIDN'T LOVE YOU!" She finally snapped looked at the floor and silence filled the room.

"And was it telling the truth?" he asked, making her look up at him. "You don't have to feel that way about me. I'm not forcing you to, but" he said, stopping to look down towards the ground.

"But what, Clint?"

He looked back up at her and went towards her to cup her cheeks. I remember Steve doing that in my dream and I briefly looked over at him. He was looking at me also and mouthed '_Are you alright?' Oh my God. 'Fine' _I mouthed back and then returned to look at Nat and Clint. _Keep your heart rate slow._

"I love you Natasha Romanoff. I love you so much it hurts. And I don't care if you throw me into the wall or beat me to a pulp in the sparring room like you usually do, but I just want...I just want you to know that I am always here for you. No matter what. And...I love you." Woah. I wish Steve would think of me like that. I looked towards the ground as they continued.

"It doesn't matter that you're not ready. You may never be ready, but...I just wanted you to know that." he said.

I pulled my head back up and saw them kissing. I was transfixed on them. She pulled away and admitted "I love you too." She crossed her eyebrows and asked "Did I just say that?"

Clint laughed and replied "Well, I hope you did. Otherwise it's just my imagination playing tricks on me."

My trance was stopped by the sound of the others clapping for the happy couple and Stark cheering "Blackhawk!"

We all sat back down, me next to Steve again and we continued to eat our breakfast. "So, is someone going to tell us what happened last night?" Natasha asked as Stark's cheering died down.

Pepper decided to take the opportunity of telling us what happened, because 1. No one really wanted to discuss it 2. She was the most professional and 3. Everybody was staring at her because they knew that she would explain it the best. Not really an opportunity, more like responsibility. She was like the mother of the Avengers. Hill was the assistant carer apart from me.

"Okay, so Tony decided to play kill the pineapple with his blasters." Tony was about to but in with an argument against that idea, but Pepper silence him. "Don't even think about arguing Tony. There is still pineapple juice all over the windows. Thor smashed multiple beer glasses, as usual, and lots of the party guests got a little bit more than drunk and we had to carry them off to the medical unit downstairs."

She stopped, but Tony started talking. Oh the joy. "Oh and if it helps you feel better about your whole 'front page love story debacle', Captain Hill have a column written about them too."

Me and Steve went wide-eyed and exclaimed "What?" at the same time, causing me to choke slightly on my breakfast. _What is he talking about?_

"Whoops. Sorry, I thought you knew." he said, even though he didn't sound the slightest bit sorry, handing them the paper. Asshole. We both went forward to grab the newspaper, but our hands touched and we both immediately pulled away like we were touching fire. A little touch like that even made me nervous. How the hell am I meant to act around him?

"Sorry, it's fine. You look at it Maria." Such a gentleman.

"Thank you Steve." I said, trying to sound formal. My cheeks felt like they were burning. God, I don't think I live like this anymore. I took the newspaper and looked at the column.

**Maria Chill in love with Rogers?**

What the hell? I felt my chin fall slightly from the shock, but I managed to angle the paper away, so Steve couldn't read it. How could this be happening?

**Maria Hill, often known as Maria Chill by her S.H.I.E.L.D co-workers, has a soft spot for one Stephen Rogers aka. Captain America. This is evidential from the photos taken from Mr. Starks party last night. If her dress isn't giving it away, their dancing certainly is.**

Next to the article was a photo of Steve and me dancing from last night. We were both smiling and looking into each other's eyes.

"Erm...Natasha I need to talk to you." I said. My voice sounded more worried than it did normally, probably raising a lot of suspicion amongst the others.

"I was just about to have pancakes. Pepper's pancakes at that." she complained. _This is not a time to be fucking about Natasha._

"Now." I said sternly standing up, snatching the paper and walking out of the door leading to the stairs.

I heard Natasha say something to Clint and then follow me. I sat on the step and began to cry. _What is wrong with me? _I heard her open the door and quickly shut it. "Oh my goodness." she whispered to me.

"This can't be happening." I sobbed, passing her the paper.

She read it and commented "Oh God. Look, it's just a news article. It's nothing to worry about. They are just assuming that you are together." I continued to crying softly and I felt her hand stroke my back. I didn't want the world thinking this. As much as I wanted it to happen it couldn't.

"It's the fact that..." I stopped, took a deep breath and steadied myself. Just tell her what's up.

"Director Fury is not allowing me to have any type of romantic relationship with the Avengers. If he knew that I had already kissed him, I would be in huge trouble. This is why this is such a big deal to me." I explained gesturing to the newspaper.

"Look. Everything will be okay. Fury may not have even seen this yet." she reassured me.

"Miss Hill, Director Fury is here to talk with you." JARVIS said. _Well, that's just fucking brilliant isn't it._

"Maria. You have got to listen to me. You were wearing that dress because Tony bullied you into it. Got it?" That will work. Just convince him that we're not together. I nodded in agreement, got up and straightened the outfit I was wearing. I walked forward and wrapped me in a hug. I've never hugged her before, but Natasha was always kind to me. Maybe not at the very beginning, but over the past couple of years I felt like we've really connected. We went back into the living room and I saw Fury in the middle of the room.

Without turning around, he said "Agent Hill, in the conference room. Now"

"Yes, Sir." I said with no hesitation or weakness.

_Don't even look at Rogers. Confirm that you have nothing for him. _I completely ignored Steve and headed straight to the conference room, which was down another corridor.

I could hear Fury following me and I kept my back straight as a sign of my confidence. I opened up one of the tainted conference room doors and entered, holding the door open for him.

I shut it and stood in a strong position on the left hand side of the room, arms behind my book, as Fury paced around the set of chairs surrounding the table. He is not finding out about the dream no matter what.

"When I woke up this morning, Hill, I expected to see the world looking like a safer place. Where it could be protected and rid of threats." _Okay...maybe this isn't about Steve._ "I did not expect to see the whole damn world believing that you and Captain America are in a romantic relationship. Now I don't know about you, but that didn't exactly make my breakfast." Oh crap.

"It's not what it looks like." I said keeping my voice at one tone, not allowing emotions to leak through it. I can't let my mask slip for one second.

"Really?" Fury asked disbelievingly. "I don't believe that for one second."

"Stark forced me into it. He said everyone had to go in pairs and me and Steve were the last two remaining in the tower apart from Banner, who was refusing to go." I lied, but to be honest Stark would have forced me to go anyway.

"You could have declined his invitation." Fury argued.

"It's Stark, he would've forced me to come anyway and who else was going to make sure they didn't wreck the place."

"Still, you didn't have to get photographed with him. It was reckless."

"Stark's photographers were everywhere. It was impossible to escape them."

"Why were you even dancing with him in the first place, Agent Hill?"

"Because he asked me." I replied. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. That sounded a bit too emotional and I know Fury saw that.

"Do I have to remind you about the fraternization rule with your position? Barton and Romanoff may be off the hook, which everyone is happy about, but you are not. Now, I do not want to have to come back here again to see you for the same reason. Do you understand?"

I looked down at the table, trying to hide my disappointed face, and mumbled "Yes, Sir."

"Good. Give Romanoff this." he said handing me a file. "It's a new mission."

"Understood, Sir." I said as Fury left the conference room and slammed the door.

I fell against the table and started taking deep breaths once Fury had walked out of the door. My breathing started going rapidly faster. _Oh great. This has limited my chances with him to zero. Lets just face it, you are never going to be with Steve. Get over yourself Hill...but I don't want to._

I heard a knock at the door. I looked up and saw Natasha through the glass. "Maria, can I come in?"

I nodded and she opened the door going to crouch in front of me. "Hey. I know it's hard, but everything is going to be all right."

"How do you know that?" I asked, a single tear streaming down my face.

"Because," Natasha began, wiping the tear away, "I got through it with Barton for seven years."

That made me smile. They found love even after everything they have been through. But then again they didn't have the rule in the way of everything. _Don't think like that anymore Hill._

She lifted me up to my feet and asked "Are you better now?"

I nodded, this time much more confident in myself.

"Just wait and everything will turn out okay. Do you want to talk about it later tonight?" she asked me. I need to talk about this with somebody. Pepper was away doing Stark Industry work for Tony, but I will talk to her some other time about it.

"Alright, lets go." I said and walked out of the room with her.

"Did they see it? The conference?" I asked. I knew that Stark had some cameras in some of the rooms, but I wasn't sure about which ones.

"Yes. They did." she replied, unable to look at me as she did. I didn't mind that she watched it though. She was going to find out anyway.

"I'm going to pretend that they didn't and carry on as normal." I decided.

"Okay." She didn't ask me why. I can't break protocol. I can't break the rules set in place. That's the burden of S.H.I.E.L.D. Steve was the only thing keeping me from being the real Agent Chill. The girls night we had must have broken at least 30 different rules. I wonder what it would be like without those rules.

"What's it like? Finally being with Barton?" I asked, curiously.

"Being with Barton? It's a pain in the ass, but if you are talking about now that we are together...then it's...it's amazing. There is no other feeling like it. It's like I am experiencing all my emotions being bundled together at once. Even to feel one emotion is a record." I smiled at her. She looked so happy.

"I'd love to feel like that."

"Do you want to?"

"Yes." I admitted.

"With Cap I mean?"

I around quickly to look at her and said "I can't be with him. If there's anyone I can't be with, then it's Captain Rogers. I can never feel like that with him."

She stared right into me. So deeply in fact, that I might have thought she was actually trying to look through me if it wasn't for her asking me "Is that S.H.I.E.L.D protocol or Maria Hill talking?" That stopped my thoughts. I know I'm Maria Hill, but the protocol is what makes me Agent Hill or even Agent Chill. If I had only met Rogers on different terms, I think I would have been happy with him.

We came back to the kitchen and Clint leapt into Natasha's arms. Why can't I have that? My eyes met with Steve's. I cleared my throat and sat back down next to him. "What was that about?" he asked quietly. I know that he knows that Fury told me off, but does he know that I know that he knows that I know he knows? If that makes sense.

"It was nothing He just gave me some files for Natasha." I replied with a fake smile, pretending everything was okay.

"Stop. Stop. Stop. You're freaking me out here!" Tony exclaimed covering his eyes with his hands trying to stop the sight of Clint and Natasha kissing enter his vision.

"You've woken up quite well after being hungover about 10 minutes ago." Clint said.

"Well, I was rudely interrupted by two assassins kissing each other in MY kitchen."

"Such a drama queen." Banner said.

"I do not understand this reference?" Thor said looking confused.

"It means-" Stark started.

"Don't worry about it, Thor." Pepper interrupted knowing Stark was going to say something stupid.

"Right, who wants what on their pancakes?" Pepper asked us and we all shouted over each other at the same time. I am starving.


	15. Chapter 15

The dream is replaying over and over in my head.

_"Night Steve." I wrapped my arms around him. I felt the adrenaline ripping through my body as I pulled away from him._

_"See you in the morning Captain." I whispered into his ear. I pulled back and stared deeply into his lustful eyes._

_Before I know what was happening, he leant forward, pulling my hips towards him as he did, and kissed me on the lips. His lips were soft and sweet. I felt as if my whole body was on fire._

_He brushed his tongue across my top lip, making me moan. Then he slipped his tongue into my mouth, making me squeal. I tightened my grip around his neck and he wrapped his hand around my back. Our kisses got quicker and more desperate as I walked backwards with him into my room._

_He laid me down on the bed and started kissing my neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he came back up to kiss me on the lips. His hands glided over my body and I felt so happy that this was finally happening. I've been sexually frustrated about this guy for weeks._

_"Hey, are you sure about this?" I asked him when we pulled away to breathe._

_He smiled against my lips and replied "There's nothing I want more." He went back to kissing me as I took off his top. I turned us over, so I was on top, and I started to kiss the top of his chest causing him to moan. His arms were gliding up and down my sides._

_He got the bottom of my dress and pulled it up over my head, so I was just in my underwear. He turned me over so he was on top again. He started kissing lower down my stomach, making me shiver, and-_

That's where it ends. I've been trying to get it out of my mind, but it isn't moving. It is stuck there like a broken record unable to shift or move on. That's what I am. A broken record. I was taking my anger out on one of the punch bags, like the one's that Steve uses. They even smell like him. Now that is unfair.

Left. Right.

Left. Right.

Left. Right.

Just repeating the cycle of angry punches over my head. Each fist to the bag was me saying 'Get. Out. Of. My. Head.' I was of course talking about Steve. Nothing else seemed to be on my mind. I wish I could punch the bag off it's hook. Surely I would feel the satisfaction that he does when he finally does it. I wish I was that strong naturally. But no, I'm me. And I have to work for everything I do otherwise I'm a nobody. I already feel like a nobody right now.

I gave one last strong right hook to the punch bag before retiring to the locker rooms. Before I split off into the girls changing room section, I bumped into Rogers. Literally.

"I-I'm sorry, Steve. I didn't see you. I've been a bit...rushed lately." I explained.

"It's alright Maria." he replied. "And just take a breather okay. We can't have you going crazy now, can we?" I laughed and he continued. "Hey, can we go onto the mac apple later?" Aw. That's so adorable.

"Do you mean the apple mac?" I asked, causing his ears to tinge the faintest colour of pink. He nodded. "Yeah, sure." I replied. "Just get JARVIS to tell me when you've finished your workout."

"Great." he said and I turned, placing my hand on the door. Before I could open it, Steve said "Maria."

I turned back to face him and he said "Don't punch the bags so hard." He smiled and pushed the door open with his back. _Wait, that means he waited for me. _Instead of bringing that up, I shouted "You can't talk." before the door shut.

I smiled to myself, went to have a shower and get into some clean clothes with heels. I came out of the changing rooms and walked across the training room. Rogers was still there. He had moved onto weightlifting now and, boy, did he look in brilliant shape. He placed the long dumbbell on the stand and said, slightly breathless, "I'll be done in an hour. Is that alright with you?"

I nodded and went towards the lift. He was putting more weights onto the bar and before the doors shut I shouted "Don't punch the bags so hard." gesturing to the 8 broken punch bags. I saw him smile before the doors shut, blocking the view of each other. I know we can't be together, but a bit of flirting's okay...isn't it?

"Living ro-" I stopped myself. "Actually where is Stark, JARVIS?"

"Mr. Stark is currently in the laboratories."

"Is he alone?"

"He appears to be so Miss Hill."

"Then take me to his floor please."

The lift descended and the doors opened revealing Tony smashing a desk with a sledge hammer. Thump. Thump. Thump. I know he knew that I was here, but he just didn't want to acknowledge me. I walked over, my heels clicking against the glass floor, and stood there waiting for him to do whatever he needed to do.

After a couple more swings, the desk was completely demolished. Nothing was on the desk apart from some very small pieces of a kind of metal.

"If you have quite finished?" I said, eyebrows raised.

"What? I wanted to destroy the computer chip."

"And was the computer chip the desk?"

"No. It was this." he said, picking up the remains of a chip the size of a thumb nail.

"So you thought a sledge hammer would be an appropriate tool to use."

"Of course. It's the coolest one apart from my suit."

I rolled my eyes, scoffed and said "Can I speak with you for a second?"

"Sure." he said, pulling out his phone and texting someone.

"I need to talk to you." Didn't move from staring at the screen. "Like face-to-face." Still didn't look up. "Like a normal conversation." I said, attempting to snatch his phone, but he pulled it away quicker than I could get to it.

"What is this about Chill? I have work to do?"

"What...smashing up tiny little computer chips with sledge hammers?" I asked, with raised eyebrows. He was silent. "Annnnyway...I need you to stop making comments about me and Steve."

He stopped everything and looked up at me. "You do like him don't you?"

"That's not what this is about. Stop making cheap jokes about us." I said sternly.

"Do you like him?"

"Will you stop if I tell you the truth?" I begged.

"Yes. I will."

"I don't like him."

"You said the truth, not lies Chill."

I sighed and shook my head. "I don't fancy him."

"We all know you're lying Hill. Just admit that you're into capsicle and I shall let this whole charade go." he said, smirking.

Damn him. "I don't like him." I said and Stark just got the sledge hammer again. "Bye Hill." he said and started smashing up another table. I think he is actually doing this for fun.

"You're an asshole." I snapped and then added "who needs to get rid of the stupid stairs that lead up to my bed."

He tapped a few buttons and said "Already done."

I walked towards the lift. _I don't want Stark making stupid comment about us twenty four seven. And CaptainHill may be a brilliant ship name, but it is not happening. Unfortunately._

I went up to my room, noticing the new door, and opened up my secret email server on the S.H.I.E.L.D laptop I brought with me. No one can hack this. Not even Tony Stark. That made me feel good. There was a message from Fury. Oh dear.

_Agent Hill,_

_Mission tomorrow. Pickup at 2100 hours on Avengers Rooftop._

_**Location:** Upper Manhattan_

_**Estimated finish time:** 23:00_

_**Target: **Fedor Igrasva_

_**Crimes (All unknown to public): **Drug and human __trafficking, d__rug, diamond and bomb smuggling, r__ape, k__nown involvement with Hydra_

_**Background: **Friends with people of high authority. Made trades with Stark Industries in past, secretly without knowledge of Mr. Tony Stark. Approach target with extreme caution._

_**Mission:** Infiltrate Igrasva's party tomorrow night. Seduce him. Get him to tell you nuclear launch codes. Kill once codes have been authenticated._

_More information will be given to you at pick-up. Also, tell Romanoff that due to her new relationship status, she is no longer permitted to do seduction missions for S.H.I.E.L.D._

_\- Director Fury_

Fury wasn't one for words of compassion. Also, I really hate seduction missions. I've had to do more than Romanoff and that is saying something. People have got used to knowing how she operates if they all work for the same organisation, so if I am used then they don't see me coming. It's a pretty good idea, but I don't like it. I shut my laptop lid, quite firmly at that, and got up. I went into the kitchen to get a glass of water before I spoke with Cap about apple mac's or mac apples as he preferred to call them.

I put my glass on the table and suddenly remembered that I left Natasha's briefing stuff in the conference room. I still had a couple of minutes, so I went to the room and grabbed the file. I took a sneak preview into it. I'm allowed to do that as second in command. Shoot to kill mission in Portugal. Blah, blah, blah. Approximation three days. Even though her mission was shorter, I still had to seduce someone. I didn't find the missions hard, it's just I hated the feeling of leading someone on. Good or bad.

I closed the file, put it in my bag and walked back into the living room. Steve was just coming out of the lift and I ran towards the sofa to get there first, but I was in heels and he is a super soldier, so you can bet how that turned out. He got there first and I was three metres away. "Advantages for you - Super soldier serum and you're not wearing heels." I said, gesturing to the black ankle-breaking platforms I was wearing.

"I didn't pick you're shoes." he said, shrugging. I think he's getting better at the funny side of life.

I rolled my eyes in response and said "Right, i'll introduce you to the wonders of the mac apple."

I smiled at him and he shook his head. "You're never going to let this go are you."

"Hmm...Probably not, now lets go."

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

I was in the middle of showing him how to use iMovie when Stark and Romanoff came through the door.

"Come on, Cap! It's a mac! It is not rocket science!" Tony shouted across the room.

"Just because your a computer genius, doesn't mean that everyone else in the world is." I snapped back.

"Capsicle, control you protocol controlled girlfriend." Stark said. Why is he an idiot? Our conversation about not making stupid jokes about us obviously didn't play well in Stark's mind.

We shifted in our seats from the awkwardness of everything. After Stark and Romanoff left, I turned to Steve and said "I'm sorry. I told Stark to stop, but he hasn't. He's such an ass sometimes." I rubbed my forehead and then the back of my neck. I still wasn't any better after the grenade at the bridge.

"Is your neck still hurting from the battle?" he asked me.

"Yeah, it's been twinging all day." I said and continued pressing down on it.

"Do you want me to..." he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Uh..." Bit inappropriate, but I really do not care anymore. "Yeah, sure. It can't hurt."

I laughed, a bit nervously and turned left, so he could access my neck. He brushed my hair out of the way, onto one side, and his warm fingers sent shivers down my spine. I tried not to let it show, but I think my body did it naturally anyway.

He put his hands on my neck and started rubbing the knotted muscle there. Wow, I feel so much better already. His super-strength must have helped with this some how. His touch against my skin made me feel so warm inside. I groaned slightly and leaned into his touch. I closed my eyes and he placed his hand on my shoulder, rubbing the muscle there too. Everything in me relaxed and I felt so calm. His arms slid down the sides of my arms and he whispered into my ear "Do you feel any better?"

"Much better thanks Steve. Can't believe you didn't ask earlier. I would've jumped at the opportunity to get a neck massage from you." I said smiling and sitting back down next to him.

"Well, I've never offered one. To anyone."

"No way. Also," I said smiling. "I heard that you can draw. Another thing that you haven't told me about."

He looked down at the ground and went a faint colour of red. "How did you find out about that?"

"Tasha told me the other day."

"Well, I don't usually tell people. Natasha is the only person that knows, but only because she spied on me sitting outside a cafe. I'll show you one day if you want?" he said, sounding a bit shy. _He doesn't tell anyone about his drawings and he wants to show me them?_

"Yeah, I'd love to." I said and smiled at him. He returned the smile and then looked back down at the computer. The light from the computer screen shined onto his face and I couldn't stop staring at him. The way his forehead creased when he got confused and then relaxed when he understood. A cough brought me back to the room and I angrily snapped my head to see who it was, but it was only Romanoff and she wouldn't tell anyone, so I relaxed.

"What do you want Natasha?" I asked. She had better have a good reason for interrupting me.

"Do you have a mission for me?"

I gasped and replied "Oh my goodness, I completely forgot about that." I pulled out the file from my bag and handed it to her.

"It's a small mission for you in Portugal. Information isn't needed from him, so you don't need to seduce him. Now that you are with Barton, Fury is no longer putting you on those kinds of missions. Unfortunately, some people still have to do them i.e. me tomorrow." I said sulkily. I felt Steve's eyes look at me when I said it, but I ignored his concern.

"Anyway, it is a shoot to kill mission. Standard in and out, so you should be back within 3 days. You are leaving tomorrow and Barton is being assigned a mission too, so we don't have to deal with him moping around all day."

"Okay." she said taking the file. "JARVIS, where's Clint?"

"He is in the gym, Miss Romanoff." he replied and she went into the lift, leaving us alone again. He was smiling at me like I imagined he did in the dream, which brought back the memory of it. My chest started getting heavy and he furrowed his eyebrows. _Damn that beautiful forehead crease._

"What's wrong?"

"I-I need to go." I said, collecting my bag.

"Well, I'll see you later then." he said. I could her the upset in his voice.

"I forgot that I have to...sort some stuff out with Fury for tonight. Sorry." I said as an excuse and then ran off quickly to my room.

When I got there, I slammed the door and slid down it. _How can I keep going like this? Everytime that I see him...it makes butterflies go round and round in my stomach like I'm going to be sick or something._

"JARVIS, where is Steve?" I asked.

"Mr. Rogers is currently in the training room."

"Thank you." _At least he wasn't coming after me._

I forced myself up and went over to the wardrobe to pack my things for tomorrow night. Guns. Check. Food. Check. Slutty dress. Unfortunately also a check. The time was six o'clock when I asked JARVIS "Can you send Steve up here please? I need to speak with him." Okay, this isn't about my dream or anything, like I was going to tell him about that, but it was about a serious issue.

A few moments later, I heard a knock at the door. That was quick. I opened it saying "Sorry, if I disrupted your tr-" I stopped mid-sentence. Rogers was standing there, a light sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead most probably from the gym workout he had just been doing. Looking sexy as hell. I drew my attention back to his face, trying not to get distracted by his muscles on his body.

"My what?" he said, slightly breathless, making him appear even more attractive.

I shook my head. "Your training. I didn't mean to call you up here to interfere with your regime."

"I had finished and was on this floor anyway. So why did you want me?" _I want you so badly._

"I wanted you to go through everything on the internet concerning you. People can gossip a lot and I want you to find out what's out there. That sound alright to you?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. Want to meet in the kitchen in say half an hour? I need to get changed first."

"Of course. Take a shower, whatever you need to do." I replied. _Don't you dare think about him taking a shower...damn you Hill._

"Alright, I'll see you then." he said and walked away, as I fought back a smile. He noticed and raised an eyebrow. "Something amusing?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said, with a small smile.

"Hmmm, for some reason I don't believe you." he replied, with a devious smirk._ God, he looks hot._

"I'll never tell." I said, shutting the door and going back into my room. This continuous flirting made me want to kiss him even more. Does he know we're flirting? Does he even know what flirting is? I bet he doesn't.

I sat down at my table and read my new book to pass the time. _What am I going to do about this? I can't tell him, but we feel so connected all the time. Like there's nothing else that matters apart from him...what are you doing with your life! _I mentally screamed and slammed the book on the table, my face following the books logic by face-planting the pages. I didn't remove my head from the pages until half an hour later when I was scheduled to meet Steve. I walked into the kitchen and Steve was sitting there, waiting for me.

"I'm not late." I said, as I walked over to the sink to get a drink.

"I know. I'm early. Now how do I search for all this?"

"Google."

"Google?"

"Google is the answer to everyone's problems." I explained and brought up google for him to use.

"Okaaaay..." he said, wearily and then said "What do I do now?"

"Type in a question or someone's name. Anything."

"Okay..." he said and typed in 'Maria Hill'.

A bunch of links came up relating me to Cap, but instead of browsing through all of them, which I thought was quite sweet, he went into the images section. There was me in battle, me in S.H.I.E.L.D gear, me in lingerie, me in..._wait, what?_ Cap obviously saw the photo of me in nothing, but my underwear, because his eyes went ridiculously wide. "I...I didn't mean...I.." he stuttered, but then gave up and continued staring at the photo. I could tell his breathing was increased and his pupils were dilating. I can't believe this. That was for a mission.

"Cap?" I said loudly and he snapped out of his trance.

"Sorry." he said quickly and closed the tab. There was a silence between us for a couple of seconds.

"I'm guessing you haven't exactly been up to date with what's considered normal now." I said.

He shook his head. "Not exactly no."

I took the computer off him and typed in 'Captain America Steve Rogers'.

A bunch of links came up. Some of me and Steve, but mostly either about him or him and Bucky. I passed the laptop back and said "Here. You need to look through what people know and what they believe. Okay?"

He nodded and took the laptop. I pulled out my book from my bag and pretended to read as I heard Steve click through the different links. Just knowing he was there, made me feel better. After about an hour and a half, I was bored and frustrated. I hadn't gotten further than 10 pages of my book and Rogers was biting his lip which made me want to go over there an make him bite mine. _Don't think like that. _

JARVIS' voice broke us out of the deafening silence. "Mr. Barton is cooking for the team. Would you like any food?"

"Uh, yeah sure. What is he cooking?" I asked.

"Chicken Vesuvio."

"Sounds great. Cap?"

"Yeah, sure." he replied, but sounded so sad. What was he looking at? I was about to ask him what it was, but Clint and Natasha came through the living room and went into the kitchen.

"Steve, what's wrong? What did you find?" I asked, coming over to sit on the rest of the sofa that he was sitting on.

"I found this." he said quietly and showed me the screen. It was an article about him and Bucky Barnes.

**Was Captain America responsible for Bucky Barnes' death?**

I had read Steve's file and it talked about him and Barnes being friends since they were born. Barnes died falling from a train. I recall the documents saying that Steve had tried to save him, but couldn't quite reach him. I placed a hand on his closest shoulder and he leaned down against it. "It's not your fault. You couldn't do anything to save him."

"I could've tried to get to him quicker." Steve argued. I felt a tear fall onto my hand and I slid onto the sofa next to him. Wiping the tear trail of his face, I said "I read the report. It you went any further, you would've died in the process."

"Maybe that wouldn't have been such a bad thing."

My hand stopped half way across his face and I pulled it away.

"I'm in the wrong time zone. I can't even say a computer name right and I'm always messing up. I don't fit in here."

"That's not true. You do fit in. And even if you feel like you don't, you will, because I am not letting you go that easily." I said.

He looked up at me sideways and said heart-fully "The only thing keeping me here is the Avengers and you. I haven't got anyone else. No more family. No more friends. Just you guys."

His words warmed me to the heart, so much that I started crying too. His hand came up to my face and he said "Hey, don't be upset. I'm meant to be the sad one remember."

"I don't like seeing you upset." I admitted and he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I just can't seem to click with this place. The only thing I seem to click with is you. Your such a good friend." he said. Friend? FRIEND? FUCKING FRIEND? I continued to act upset just to cover up my breakdown inside my heart.

"Same. Your a really good friend too." I said and hugged him tighter. Just let him go and you can move on quicker.

"Now," I said, pulling away from him. "lets go see what Clint's made for tea." He smiled, shut the laptop and we made our way over to the kitchen.

Damn the friend-zone.


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh my God! Clint, this food is incredible. I didn't know you could cook." Pepper commented.

"Budapest, am I right Tash?" he asked his new girlfriend.

"Absolutely, he makes the best spaghetti bolognese in the world." she said and they high fived each other without even looking in the same direction. They were so in sync. We continued eating our dinner and talking about pointless subjects, but I couldn't help but notice that Steve looked really sad. It was probably the fact that he had read the article about Steve being blamed for Bucky's death. I just wanted to go over and give him a hug. _Maybe I should ask him out to make him feel better?_

"Hill?" someone said and I snapped out of it.

"Huh?" I asked the source, who was Natasha.

"Are you going to ask him?" she asked.

"Ask who?" _Can she read my mind?_

"Fury. Are you going to find out?"

"Find out what?"_ I'm confused. What the hell are they talking about?_

"Find out how long you are allowed to stay here. We want to convince him that it is best for you to stay here on a permanent basis." she explained.

"You...you want me to stay here?" I asked the group.

They nodded and I said "Yeah, I'll ask him sometime over the course of this week." They nodded again and smiled at me, which was a bit freaky. When everyone returned to their meals, the only person that remained to stare at me was Steve.

'What is it?' I mouthed to him, concerned for why he was acting really weirdly.

'I need to talk to you.' he replied and I nodded. He kept looking at me for a moment and then returned to his meal. I did too after a couple of seconds, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. _What does he want to talk about exactly?_

Once everyone had finished their meals, I offered to wash up, but Clint insisted on doing it, so I left him to his own devices with Natasha. The others were still in the kitchen, but Steve slipped out earlier. I went out of the living room, to find Steve, but I couldn't see him anywhere.

"JARVIS, where is Steve?"

"Mr. Rogers is in his room."

"Thanks." I replied and walked down the corridor to his room. I knocked on the door lightly and heard footsteps come up to the door.

He looked at me with blood-shot eyes and tear stains down the sides of his face. "Steve, you need to tell me what's wrong now." I demanded as I shut the door and made my way over to his bed. I sat down and he came to join me.

"I feel like I can't do this anymore. Be in this time. It's too much. There's too many things to learn." He looked up at me. "I'm worried that I'm not going to fit in here."

I had trouble not trying to break down right at that moment. "Steve," I whispered. "You're going to be fine. You just need to practice."

"I know, but it's difficult." he said, now standing up. "I don't feel right wearing these clothes. I act differently. I speak differently."

"You don't have to change that. Maybe the clothes, but I like the way you act and speak to people. It's part of who you are." I said, coming up to meet him. "You don't have to change all of you."

"I feel like I need to do that to be part of society Maria." He shook his head. "I wish I just stayed in that ice block sometimes."

He looked down at the ground and I came forward, wrapping my arms around him. "Don't say that. Never say stuff like that." I said, tears pouring down my face. "It's not your fault that you're stuck in this time, but you sure as hell aren't going anywhere. Okay?"

"Okay." he whispered and hugged me back.

"I know that the serum makes things that are bad even worse, but you have to get through it." I pulled away from him, no matter how badly I wanted to stay wrapped in his arms. "I'm here for you." I reassured him.

He nodded and replied "Can you stay with me please? I don't want to be alone."

He looked kind of shy about asking me, but I liked that part of his character too. I liked everything about him. "Of course I will." I replied and sat back down on the bed with him again. "Being part of today's society isn't about how much money you've got, even though Tony begs to differ. It's about being who you are. You are Steven Rogers and no one in this time zone can change that."

"I like how you think of me as Steve and not some sort of hero."

"Steve, you are a hero. No matter what you say. You've saved this whole city. But that doesn't mean you're not Steve Rogers either. Take Romanoff for example. She is Black Widow and Natasha Romanoff at different times. You can be both Captain America and Steve Rogers." I said. He did a small smile and looked sheepishly at the bed covers that we were sitting on.

"Thank you." he said, his eyes looking up once more. "You've really helped me."

"That's okay Steve." I replied, smiling.

"So, how do I become a 21st century guy?" he asked. We then spent hours talking about the stereotypes of men in the 21st century and then how guys are really like. It was getting really late and we were now both lying on top of his duvet, heads on the pillows, looking up at the blank ceiling.

We had gone into a comfortable silence and I decided to ask him "Can I stay here tonight? I just...can't be bothered to walk back across the hall."

He nodded and replied "I wanted to ask you to stay, but I didn't know whether it was appropriate or not." he explained, sounding a bit nervous.

"It's fine. I'm here as a friend to help you. And that's what I'm going to do."

"I don't really want to be alone right now." he admitted.

I turned my head to face him and replied "I'm here for you. Don't worry."

I got up and put the laptop over on the desk. I turned round and asked "Do you have a shirt I can wear? I don't really want to sleep in this." I said, gesturing to the jeans and top I was wearing.

"First drawer." he replied and went into the bathroom on the other side of the room.

_Okay, which top shall I wear?_ I searched through his drawers, very neat drawers, and found a large plain black t-shirt. His size made his tops much bigger than my small frames. I took off my top and jeans and contemplated taking off my bra. I usually sleep with it off, but is it a bit inappropriate? Screw it. I looked around to make sure no one was behind me and there wasn't.

I reached back to undo the clasp and clicked it off, after fiddling with it for a while. I threaded the straps through both of my arms and dropped it onto the floor. I quickly puled the t-shirt over my head and put my arms through. The shirt ended at the top of my thighs, only just covering my pants, and smelled of him. I fought against the urge to sniff his shirt. I picked up my clothes and turned around, finding Rogers standing there in only boxers. "I-I'm sorry. I..I didn't see anything, don't worry." he said quickly.

I just nodded as it was the only response I had at the minute. He didn't see anything...apart the entire back view of me, apart from my ass basically. Not exactly the worst thing in the world, at least he wasn't faced with staring at the front of me.

I put my clothes on the desk and then made my way over to the bed. I pulled the cover back and got into bed with him. I faced the opposite direction to him and said "Night Steve." as he turned of the light.

"Night Maria." he replied and we both went straight to sleep. Our conversation continued in my dreams.

_"Hey Steve is there something I can ask you." I said, rolling over to look at him._

_"Sure." he replied and turned around to face me._

_"Have you ever...you know...kissed anyone?" I asked, nervously._

_"Once, but no one since I woke up."_

_"Okay." I said and returned to face my side._

_"Why?" he asked, curiously._

_I turned back around and said "I was just wondering."_

_He put his hand up against my cheek and I found it difficult to breathe. "Are you sure that's the only reason?" he asked, his voice sounding deep and sexy._

_"I was just wondering whether you've had any other...'experience'...with women." I said, with a raised eyebrow to show my meaning._

_"No, but you can always help me get a better 'experience' of life in this century." he said and pulled my head towards him. He kissed my forcefully and with so much passion. I straddled his hips and took off his shirt quickly. __I madly kissed his lips as my hands ran over his beautiful body. His hand holding onto my hips were firm and strong, making me know that he wanted me too._

_Our kisses were getting quicker and more heated. I felt like the air was being sucked out of my lungs and-_

I woke up breathing insanely fast, like the other day when I woke up from a dream about Rogers. I sat up in a cross-legged position, put my elbows on my knees and rested my head in my hands.

"What's wrong?" someone asked from behind me. I forgot Steve was here. He was just opening his eyes. He must have been asleep.

"Nothing." I replied quickly. "Sorry for waking you up. Night Steve."

I laid back down against the sheets and tried to go back to sleep. After ten minutes, I was fast asleep.

I woke up a couple of hours later, still in his bed. I didn't expect me to move really. I didn't dream about him again. If I did then I definitely cannot remember, but I never do. I always remember Steve. I got up and went over to get my clothes on the desk.

"Morning" Steve said from the bed, rubbing his eyes from tiredness.

"Good morning." I replied and then looked over at the clock. The time said 8:30. "I need to go and get changed, so I'll see you at breakfast Rogers." I said, smiling. "Hope you feel better." With that, I left the room and left him still lying in bed. I didn't think he was a sleeping in kind of person, but then again I did wake him up during the night.

I got dressed into a white blouse and some black jeans. I know black jeans aren't professional, but I couldn't wear work trousers. Way too professional and this is the Avengers Tower. I shut my door and turned around to see Steve shutting his door too.

"Hey." I said as we started walking down the corridor.

"Hey. Thank you for coming to see me last night." he said.

"That's okay. I'm sorry I woke you up during the night."

"That's alright, just know that I am here for you if you need to talk okay?" he asked, to which I nodded to in response.

We entered the kitchen and Steve greeted them with a "Good morning everyone."

"Morning." they all replied at the same time, which was a bit freaky.

"Look at this." Stark said typing on his phone and pulling up a video onto the kitchen table screen showing Natasha and Pepper. What is this?

_"You slept with Barton!" Pepper shouted on the tape._

_"Do you want to say that any louder?"_

To be honest...I'm not really surprised. Natasha turned around slowly to Stark pulling out a knife from her jeans. I saw Steve's eyes go wide and I was worried what she was going to do.

"I didn't tell anyone! I showed them!" Stark said, as some form of defence. They obviously had a discussion about not telling us.

Natasha just smiled evilly in response and Banner said "It was nice knowing you Tony."

Tony was petrified and couldn't move. Pepper's intelligent words of "You'd better start running honey." pulled him out of his frightened trance.

Stark ran towards the lift and Natasha shouted "JARVIS, lock all exits." which JARVIS did.

Natasha walked over to him, like an animal hunting its prey, as he was banging the lift door shouting "JARVIS, YOU TRAITOR!"

He turned around slowly to face Natasha. "So..." she began, twirling her knife in between her fingers whilst keeping in eye contact with him, "What am I going to do with you, eh?"

Stark was still stuck against the wall, but not for long, because Natasha then beat the shit out of him. Kick, punch, head-butt. Result - A knocked-out Tony Stark.

She turned around to us. "Wanna help me tie Stark to the roof?" she asked.

We all agreed.


	18. Chapter 18

Once Tony was tied to the roof with 'ASSHOLE' written on his head, Natasha took a photo of him and was currently posting it online.

"Haha. I can't believe you're doing this." I said, laughing.

"He deserves it." Natasha replied. She clicked the mouse, tagging Tony Stark in the photo and pressed post.

"And it's out there in the world." Pepper said smiling. I think she liked Tony looking like an idiot occasionally.

"I need to get ready for my mission. I'll see you guys soon." Natasha said, going towards her room.

"Right, if you want me, I'm at the office. See you later." Pepper announced and we all said goodbye to her, who was then followed by Banner.

Me and Steve were left sitting quite awkwardly in the kitchen.

"Are we going to talk about what happened this morning?" he asked.

"Wh-what happened this morning?" I said. I didn't really want to discuss what happened when we woke up. I couldn't be involved in a relationship with him.

"You're dream or nightmare. I feel like we should talk about it. It keeps happening and you know you need to talk to someone about this."

_How can I talk to you? Out of all the people in the world, I cannot speak to you. You are the thing that keeps coming up in my dreams. _I walked into the living room trying get him away from me, but he just followed me.

"Please tell me what's wrong?" he said, as I sat down on the couch. He came up to the sofa and sat down next to me. "It pains me to see you like this." His words felt like they were burning holes through my heart. "Please. I'm begging you to tell me."

I shook my head. "I...I can't." I said. I remember a couple of days ago when me and him nearly kissed, but got interrupted by Stark. This is innappropriate. And how would I explain it to him exactly. I'm sorry, but I had a dream that we were frantically kissing. Twice.

Natasha came through the door and looked over at us. We both turned and I gave her an evil glare that said 'Leave us alone'.

"Sorry." she said and went into the kitchen.

"Please." he begged once she was gone.

"I..I can't do this." I said and walked away. I ran into my room and sat down on one of the chairs. I groaned and put my head against the table. _Fuck!_

There was a knock at the door and I went to see who it was. Steve was standing there arms crossed. I went to shut the door immediately, but he put his foot in the way. "Get your fucking foot out of the door." I shouted, trying to push against his foot.

"Let me in. I want to help." he pleaded.

"No. You can't help me." I said, but he kept pushing against the door.

"Please let me in." he said and pushed against the door, knocking me backwards. I hit the wall and the door hit my shin. I screamed and fell onto the floor. My neck was killing and now my shin was too. The pain in my neck was pressing up into the back of my head.

"JESUS!" I shouted.

"Shit." he said and then came to help me. "Sorry. Didn't mean to swear." he said frantically and tried to help me stand up, but it just made me feel worse and I screamed out. He slowly put me back down on the floor again and said "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." as he cradled my face delicately.

I squeezed my eyes form the pain and said "It's alright. I wasn't letting you through the door."

"I shouldn't have tried to force the door open." he said. "Where does it hurt?"

I groaned and said "My neck and my shin. The shin's.." My neck twinged again, but I carried on. "The shin is probably just a bruise, but I don't know about the neck."

"We need to get you medical." he said concerned.

"No, please." I said, grabbing onto his arm. His fingers were placed on my cheek and I fought the urge to nestle against them. "I don't want to go there. I just need to..." I started trying to get up, but falling back down again. "get over to the bed..." I said, trying to move again, but failing.

"Let me help you." he whispered, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. Before I could complain, he was picking me up bridal style and taking me over to the bed. He placed me down gently and asked "Do you need more pillows or something?"

"No. I'm fine, thank you." I replied. There was an awkward silence for a couple of seconds until he started talking again.

"Look, I'm so sorry. I swear I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted to know what had happened to you. I really am sorry." he said.

"Steve, it's fine." I said, trying to sit up, but failing. I strained to sit up, but he said "No, no, no. Don't try and move." and placed me back down on the pillows once more. I looked up at the ceiling and then over to him. "I wish I never had this stupid serum."

"Don't say that Steve." I whispered.

"If I wasn't so strong, I wouldn't have hurt you." he said, looking down at the ground. He was sitting on the chair by my bed.

"It's not your fault." I said.

"It is." Steve said, standing up and pacing around the room.

"Steve," I said, trying to get up. Again. And of course I failed. "Ahhh!" I screamed and fell down on the mattress. "Can you help me sit up please?" I asked.

He nodded and came over. His warm arm slithered around my back and the other came underneath my legs. His face was in such close proximity with mine and I didn't really notice until he picked me up. Our heads were so close and our eyes locked. I felt the pain in my neck, but right now he made me feel better. I blinked and subconsciously licked my lips.

He blinked as well and his jaw tensed slightly before he placed me down on the bed once more. He rearranged the pillows behind me and I leaned back against them once he was done. My eyebrows scrunched from the pain and he asked "Does it still hurt?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to help again?" he asked.

_God, I could do with one of his neck massages._ "Yes please." I said, smiling.

He nodded, came round the other side of the bed and sat next to me. He reached up, hesitated a bit, and then put his hand against my neck. He rubbed it like before and I relaxed into his hands. I shut my eyes and sighed. He was releasing all the tension out of my body and it felt amazing.

"You feeling any better?" he asked, his arms now on my shoulder.

"Yeah, that really helped. Thanks." I smiled.

"You should stay in bed. Do you want anything?" Steve asked. Hell no.

"I'm not staying in bed the whole day." I argued.

"You need to rest. I don't want you getting hurt." he said, rubbing my shoulder.

I smiled and said "Just some water thanks." He nodded and got up off the bed. I missed the warmth of his hand resting on my shoulder and just him being in the room with me. I heard the door shut and I realized that I wanted to change my drinks order.

"Steve!" I shouted, but I think he had gone, so I got up, painfully at that, and stumbled my way over to the door. _At least I can sort of walk now. _I clung onto the door frame when I got to it and pushed myself into the living room. However, once I had taken two steps I fell onto the floor.

"I have notified Mr. Rogers of your fall Miss Hill." JARVIS' voice came over the speakers. Shit.

I heard a frantic banging against the door. "Maria! Maria, are you alright? Get JARVIS to let me in." he shouted.

"JARVIS, allow Steve's hand-print to always access my room." I said. He seemed to always be in my room anyway.

"Maria!" I heard the shouting clearer. "Why did you try and move?" he asked, putting his hands under my knees and back again.

"I can walk Steve." I said, quite angrily. He dropped my legs down on the floor carefully, but kept an arm round my back to support me, which I was grateful for. If he didn't, I probably would've fallen down.

He brought me over to the bed again and I sat down on it. "I've got a mission tonight. I can't afford to stop moving round."

"Please, just an hour." he pleaded.

I didn't like the idea, but I knew he was right. What was I going to do with a bust neck anyway?

"Fine." I said and laid down on the bed.

"I'll stay here till you wake up if you want?" he said, nervously.

"Yeah, but if you want to leave at any time then that's fine, because your hand-print has access to my room." I explained.

"Really? When did that happen?"

"When you were banging on the door. I just thought it was easier. You're always in here anyway." I said, which made him blush slightly. "I'll see you when I wake up and please wake me up in an hour. I can't sleep any later. I need to get ready for tonight's mission."

"I promise." he said. I smiled and shut my eyes. _Please don't think about Steve while I dream._


	19. Chapter 19

Thankfully I didn't dream and I woke up to the sight of Steve with a sketchpad, concentrating on drawing something.

"What you drawing?" I asked and sat up.

He snapped up his head. "Are you okay? Do you need help?" he asked. I shook my head, which now only had a light twinge, and asked "So what _are _you drawing?"

He flicked his notebook shut and replied "Nothing. I was just randomly sketching."

I didn't believe him at all, because even something with little intelligence could tell that he was lying. His eyes were moving round, a lot, and he generally looked nervous. "Now, are you going to show me the notebook or am I going to have to take it by force?" I asked, sitting up on the bed.

"I'm not showing you what's in it." he said holding it close to his chest.

"Fine." I said and shrugged. "Force it is then." I quickly jumped onto him, sending us straight onto the floor, and tried to pry his fingers away from the edges of the notebook. "Give it up Steve." I said, struggling to just keep him on the floor.

"Never." he said, half-laughing. I screwed my eyes shut and stopped pinning him down. I reached up to my neck and leant against the bed. I gasped and then breathed quickly.

"Oh my god!" he said coming over to me, leaving the notebook carelessly on the floor. "Are you alright?" he asked with concerned eyes. Suddenly, I slipped under his arm, grabbed the book and ran to the other side of the room. He came a couple of steps in front of me and said "Hey, that's not fair."

I shrugged again. "I told you by force."

I flicked onto the first page. It was a drawing of Stark Tower. He captured the building perfectly and the people. It was like I was sitting in his shoes. Looking back at him, I saw his head looking towards the ground. He looked embarrassed. I flipped through a couple more drawings of the Avengers in their battle armour until I got to the last couple of pages. They were drawings of me.

There was one of me from when I was on the helicarrier at S.H.I.E.L.D, one of when I was at the party with the girls, but the dress was at the appropriate length and the final one was of me asleep as I was a couple of seconds ago. I seemed so peaceful and it looked like I was Maria Hill and not Commander or Agent. Just Maria.

"These are really good you know." I said, coming down to stand next to him. "Ever thought about it as a profession and not just a hobby."

He smiled. "Always had it just for fun really."

"Well, if you ever want to sell a drawing, you know who to come to." I said, smiling back at him. I handed him back his notebook and he took it gratefully. "Sorry, I just wanted to see what you could draw like. It really is good." I said.

"Thank you."

"That's alright." I looked over at the clock, which read 19:06. "You gave me two hours." I complained.

"Sorry, you looked so beautiful and I didn't want to wake you." he admitted, going a light shade of pink.

"It's okay Rogers. I was just overpreparing for time. I'll see you later, okay?"

He nodded, smiled once more and then left. His smile was beautiful. Perfect. Like it was meant to be how all humans are meant to smile. I went over and checked over my belongings once more. I got changed into some battle clothes and died my hair blonde. _You looked so beautiful. _He said I looked frickin beautiful. The thought made my heart skip a little bit faster as I made my way into the kitchen at five to 9. Pepper, Steve and Bruce were there.

"You look very different as a blonde." Bruce commented and took a bite of his pasta.

"That's the idea." I said smiling.

"Oh Maria, did you want anything to eat before you go?" she asked.

"No thanks. I just came in here to say bye."

"Do you know what time you'll be back?" Steve asked looking hopeful.

"I should be back about 11 tonight, but i'm sure you'll all be in bed, so I'll come in quietly. I'll see you guys in the morning." I said, smiling at them. I let my gaze linger on Rogers for a second longer, before I turned to face the door.

Once I got to the rooftop, I got in the helicopter that took me upstate. I got changed on the way into my black little dress, now looking like a slut, and looked through the debrief once more.

_**Target: **Fedor Igrasva_

_**Crimes (All unknown to public): **Drug and human __trafficking, d__rug, diamond and bomb smuggling, r__ape, k__nown involvement with Hydra_

_**Background: **Friends with people of high authority. Made trades with Stark Industries in past, secretly without knowledge of Mr. Tony Stark. Approach target with extreme caution._

_**Mission:** Infiltrate Igrasva's party tomorrow night. Seduce him. Get him to tell you nuclear launch codes for Missile 675. Kill once codes have been authenticated._

We landed on a tall rooftop that was near the club.

I went down in the elevator of the building and went out onto the busy streets. I walked down the main street, getting wolf whistles as I went, and finally got to the club.

I went over to the bar, next to where my target was, and elegantly sat on a bar stool looking out at the dancers, trying to catch him attention. I looked over at him and he was looking at me with hungry eyes. He dismissed the two girls that were next to him, who also looked like sluts, and came over to me. I flicked my head back to the dance floor.

"Would you like a drink?" I heard a voice ask from behind me.

"I thought you'd never ask." I replied and then said "Vodka."

"Hey, two vodkas." he said rudely to the barman, who complied immediately.

"My name's Katherine. Katherine Bloom." I said, holding out my hand.

"Fedor Igrasva." he relpied and kissed my hand, looking up into my eyes. "So what brings such a beautiful lady to my club?"

"Your club?" I asked, as he passed me the cheap drink of vodka. "You own it?"

"This and many other buildings in Manhattan." he said, gesturing to the club, which gave me time to spill my drink on the floor and get it back up to my lips to make me look like I was drinking it without him realizing.

"You must be a wealthy man." I said, smiling seductively.

"That I am." he said, a desirable look in his eyes. _What a prick!_

"What? As wealthy as Tony Stark?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Wealthier." he said with a smirk on his face. _Yeah, right. No one is wealthier than Stark, even I admit that._ He was playing right into my hands.

"How about we take this somewhere more...private?" I said with a devilish look in my eyes.

"Sounds like a brilliant plan." he replied and got up out of his bar stool. I got off the stool too and he put his hand on my ass, leading me out of the door. This guy disgusts me.

His car took us back to his place and on the way all he talk about was the businesses he owned. He didn't even mention the crimes he committed, but I was going to get that information out of him whether he liked it or not.

"Please come in." he said, opening the door for me.

"Thank you." I said and entered, swaying my hips from side to side. "What a beautiful home for such an attractive man." I said, inspecting his house and heading in the direction of the bedroom.

"You are too kind, but you are also true." he said and smashed his disgusting, alcohol tasting lips against mine. He pushed open his bedroom door and threw me onto the bed. He took off his shirt to reveal his tattooed covered chest, which was actually quite toned. Once he was on top of me, I rolled him over and straddled him.

I quickly pulled out my gun and pressed it against his neck. "Move and your dead."

"Who are you? What do you want?" he asked and I moved backwards, so I was a metre away from him. He was still sitting on the bed.

"Missile 675. Give me the codes now and you don't have to have a very painful death."

"And if I don't?" he said, with a smug smile.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." I said and held the gun a bit tighter.

Suddenly, he sprinted up to me and I shot at his leg, but he dodged it at the last minute. He had a knife in his hand and he cut the arm that I was holding the gun with, causing me to drop it on the floor. He went down to pick it up, but I kicked him in the face making him fall backwards and the gun flew across the room hitting the opposite wall.

We circled each other until I charged towards him. He swung at me with his knife, but I ducked and tackled him to the ground. We fell to the floor and his knife cut my stomach. Not a deep wound, but it still was very painful. He pushed me out of the way harshly, which caused me to knock my head on the floor, disorientating me for a few seconds. He pinned me to the floor, holding one arm down with one of his legs and the other with one of his arms. He lifted his knife up to stab me.

He went to stab me, but my arm came loose and I grabbed his hand before the knife hit my face. He was strong and his knife was at the side of my ear. He pressed down a bit harder and I felt him cut my skin. The knife trailed across my face, causing blood to pool up in my ear from gravity, and ended up finishing at the edge of my mouth.

_Right, lets finish this. _At that moment, I kneed him in the balls and he dropped the knife, going to protect his delicate area. Thankfully I had excellent reflexes and caught the knife with my teeth. I grabbed the knife out of my mouth with my free hand and pushed him backwards. He fell onto the floor with a big thud and I straddled him this time. Blood was dripping down from my face onto his shirt, staining it red.

"The codes." I said, pressing the knife against his neck. "Give me the codes." He didn't answer, but winced in pain.

I pressed the knife harder into his neck. "The codes. Now."

"3..15...0..4...25...8" he said, breathlessly. I punched him in the head, knocking him out clean and got out my phone.

"Fury." a dark voice came through.

"31504258." I repeated. I had quite a good memory when I am sober.

"Checking them now." he replied and I waited in anticipation. I checked he was completely under before going to retrieve my gun. "They're good Hill. Finish the job."

I went over to him and shot him in the head. I don't enjoy doing this. It's just part of what we do. We stop the bad people. We stop evil. And this guy...this guy's pretty high on that list. I put a tracker on him, so Fury could locate the body and left. My face was still killing, but I just needed to get back to the tower and clean it up. I looked at my watch, which now read 22:30. I might be back early.

I walked down the street, got in the lift and got back into the helicopter, which had been waiting for me. Nobody seemed to notice the blood that was pouring down my face, but then again no one really does when your on a night out.


	20. Chapter 20

**Please review my chapters, because I really appreciate the feedback. If you have an idea that you want me to make into a story then please review my story and I will talk to you about it. 100% guaranteed to make it into a story...unless it's like super rude.**

I arrived at the tower at 22:45 and got into the elevator. The blood hadn't really got any better and I looked like something out of a horror movie. I was still wearing the black slut dress. My face was stinging really badly and my arm was still bleeding. The arm didn't hurt very much, but my face and stomach wounds were killing so badly.

I winced slightly and the elevator door opened. I walked in, holding my arm and tried to make it not bleed all over the floor, because it was a really deep cut.

"Maria?" I heard someone call. I looked up, saw Steve put down a drink and then quickly jog over to me. "What the hell happened?" he said, putting his hand on the cheek that wasn't scratched.

"Nothing. I just got into a fight with the target. It's fine really."

"No, you're really not fine." he said, stroking my cheek. "Come on, I'll help you get cleaned up."

We went towards my room and he put his hand on the scanner. My door opened and me and Rogers went inside. On my way to the bedroom, I noticed his notebook on the table and some of his stuff there.

"You been here for long?" I asked. He was waiting for me to come back. How cute.

"Since you left. I wanted to make sure that you got back okay." he said, filling a bowl up with water in the bathroom. It was really useful having a mini kitchen in my room.

He came over and we went into the bedroom. I sat down on the bed and winced. That stupid stomach wound "Where are you hurt?" he asked.

"Knife wound to my arm, stomach and obviously face. Just scratches though."

"Scratches. You can hardly call these scratches." he said. "Do you want to get into something loose, so I can stitch up your stomach wound?"

I looked up at him. "Yeah, sure. Give me a couple of minutes."

"Right." he said, going a faint shade of red again and left the room quickly. I went over to my wardrobe and grabbed a thin strapped tank top and some jeans. I tried to reach the back of the zip, but I couldn't quite get it, because my arm was hurting so much. Oh god.

"Uh...Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Err...can you come in here for a minute please?"

"Sure." he said and opened the door. He came over to where I was standing and asked "What is it?"

"I...I can't get my zip undone on my dress. Can you help?" I asked.

He was slightly shocked for a moment before replying "Uh...S-sure. Yeah."

I turned around and felt his fingers graze the top of my back where the dress started. I heard the zip reach the bottom, his fingers touching the lower of my back and I said "Thanks."

I heard him shut the door once more, so I dropped my dress on the floor. I got the jeans and went down to put my legs through one of the holes, but didn't even get my foot in, because I screamed out in pain and fell on the floor.

The door opened straight away and Steve ran over. "You okay?" he asked, looking away slightly from the fact I was in my underwear.

"Sorry. I can't even put on clothes anymore." I said laughing, but then groaned because the vibrations from my lungs caused my wound to sting.

"Don't laugh or do anything more to hurt yourself. Um...do you...want me...to help you?" he said nervously.

"Yeah. Thank you Steve."

"It's fine." he said and got the trousers. I leant myself against the bed post. He lifted up my right leg first, causing me to smile inside. His hands were so soft, yet stronger than anything. He put my right one into the jean leg and then did the left one. He pulled the trousers up my legs until they reached my hips. He left me to button them up.

He got the shirt and put it over my head. He took care threading my arms through, because of the cut on one of them. He was so kind. He pulled the fabric over my bra and down so it reached my waist. The blood already started to seep through the top, so I pulled it up a bit so that it wasn't in the way.

He lifted me up bridal style again and delicately placed me down on the mattress, which was soon to be covered in blood.

"What first? Your head or your stomach?" he asked.

"My head. My face is beginning to itch from the blood stains."

He soaked a cloth in the bowl of water, squeezed it a bit and sat facing me. He put one hand on the cheek that was soft and pure and then raised the cloth up to dab my face with the other. The water was warm and I closed my eyes as he began to wipe away the blood. I winced at the pain.

"Sorry." he said quickly, pulling the cloth away.

"Don't worry. Keep going. This needs to be done."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You'll have to Steve." I said, looking into his eyes.

He sighed angrily, shook his head and started wiping my face again. It hurt me, but I tried not to let it show. The cloth traced down my neck and I leaned my head back for him to get better access to all the blood stains. He traced over the top of my chest and down the side of my shoulders.

Once my face was clean, his finger traced over the wound. "Do you think it will heal?" he asked.

"I'll have a scar. Be a freak for a while." I said solemnly.

"You won't be a freak." he said. "And the scar doesn't matter. It doesn't change you." He got out the needle and thread and asked "Are you sure you want me to do this without anesthetic?"

"I've had worse." was my response and then he began threading up my face. He started at where my ear was and then worked his way up to my lips. When he finished, he put down the needle.

"Stomach?" he asked and I nodded. He moved the vest top out of the way of the cut and wet the cloth again in the water. He delicately brushed over the wound with the cloth, taking care not to hurt me, and I was rocking slightly from the movement. He put his hand on my waist to steady me, but he didn't realize what he did until after. He looked up at me nervously. "Sorry." he said and removed his hand from me. I grabbed it before he could pull it back any further and put it back against my waist. My hand remained on top of his as I smiled at him and he went back to cleaning my wound.

The grip on my waist tightened when I winced and I felt bad for making him do this. "You don't have to do this you know. I don't want to force you to."

"No. I want to. Someone's got to make you better and I wanted to be here for you." he replied and got the needle again. He threaded up my skin again, which fucking hurt, and then pulled my vest top back down.

I held out my arm for him to clean and he gripped the elbow, whilst cleansing the blood on my forearm. "Is he dead?" he asked. I could hear the anger bleeding through his tone.

"Yes. I shot him. Protocol." I replied.

"Good." he said and continued to wipe my forearm. I never though Steve could be like that. Be grateful that someone has died, but maybe it's just me. I like thinking of it in that way. My forearm didn't need a stitch, but he put a bandage round it. He lifted up my top once more and pulled my head against his shoulder, so he could wrap the bandage round the back of my body. I clung to him like a monkey and I didn't really want to let go of him. I felt him finish the bandage, but I still didn't release my hold on him.

"I'm so glad that you're not seriously injured." he said, putting his arms round me also.

"Thank you for doing this. It's been better doing it with someone else." I replied and he smiled at my comment.

He let me go and placed my body back down on the mattress. "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm feeling cleaner, lets just say that."

"Well, as long as your okay, I shall retire to my room. Goodnight Maria." he said and got up, taking the medical equipment with him.

"Night Steve." I replied and he smiled at me, before shutting the door.

My stomach, face and arm all felt a lot better after that med session with Rogers. I never knew he could be such a good stitcher. I must use him in the future for all of my injuries. Not just because of his medical skills. I pulled my covers closer to me and snuggled down against my mattress.

_"Need any help?" I heard a voice call out from behind me. I turned around and saw Steve standing there, leaning against my bed post._

_He came over and put on my jeans. Once they were at the top of my hips, he kissed across my waist and then up my stomach. He placed delicate kisses across where my wound was._

_He kissed all the way up to my lips and madly stroked my hair as he devoured my lips._

I woke up again in the same frantically breathing state. I bolted up, but immediately regretted it, because of the stitch on my stomach.

I looked over at the clock, which read 08:12. He should be up.

"JARVIS, tell Steve...he's needed again." I said, wincing at the pain.

**Please review! Thank you for reading chapter 20.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the late update. I was camping all weekend. 49K - Bloody nightmare.**

I held my stomach as it bled through my fingers. This just reminded me of yesterday. I got up to a sitting position, quite painfully at that, and reached for the tissue on the side. I got a couple and held them against the wound, just to have them fill with blood straight away. I kept the pressure as I heard Steve open the door.

"Maria, JARVIS told me the stitching burst. Is it bad?" he said, holding the medical equipment in his hands.

"It just needs restitching." I said, quite breathlessly because of the dream.

He looked at me cautiously as he put the bandages and needles down. "What happened to cause it to split?"

"I just sat up too quickly." I replied. He accepted my answer, but didn't look _entirely _convinced.

"I think it's best if you lie down." he recommended and I followed his orders. I pulled up my top and he sucked in a breath through his teeth at the sight of the wound.

"What?" I asked.

"I hate seeing you hurt. Please stay in bed for the rest of the day."

"No, I need to go and train." I complained, as he unwrapped my bandage.

"Please stay here."

"I don't want to. And you can't make me."

"Actually, I can tell Tony to keep you confined in one room. He can lock the doors from the mains." he was smiling a bit at that.

"You're enjoying this aren't you."

"I have no idea what you're talking out."

"Don't pretend you don't have any idea. You like the fact that I am given time to heal."

"Of course I like that factor. You work too hard."

"I work too hard and get the job done."

"You work too hard and you need a break."

"I work too hard and make sure that everyone stays alive."

"Please, just get some bed rest. It will do you good." he pleaded.

"I will stay in bed for one day and only one day, if you stop going on at me."

He smiled and nodded. He threaded the needle and sat down next to me. He sewed up my skin, which seemed less painful than yesterday, and put the bandage around me. He carefully wrapped it around my waist and tied it up tightly. He came down slowly and kissed where the bandage was tied up. _Oh my God._ He looked up at me and asked "Feeling better?"

I nodded and whispered "Much better."

He smiled and left, taking the medical supplies with him as he did. Did that just happen? I didn't imagine that, did I? I shut my eyes and fell into a deep sleep instantly, not even bothering to check whether Rogers had left or not. After what was a couple of minutes in my mind, which must have been a couple of hours in real time, I started dreaming about Steve again.

_"Hey." someone said from the doorway as I woke up, sitting in bed._

_I smiled and replied "Hey."_

_He came over and sat on my bed. "So, are you feeling any better?"_

_"Much better thank you."_

_"The kiss helped?" he asked, with a sly smile._

_"Mended me straight away." I replied, showing him the now faded scratch._

_He shuffled closer to me and placed a hand on my cheek. He leaned in and kissed the other cheek. He kissed over the my face, over the bridge of my nose, and finished pressing his firm lips against mine._

_His kisses made my heart flutter and I kissed him harder. "Steve." I whispered in between kisses. I snaked my arms around his back and he put his arms around my neck. He slowly pulled me onto him and we gently laid down on the bed. I kept my hands on his hips as he moved his down my arms. When he reached my hands, he intertwined one of them in his and turned us over, putting my other hand above my head._

_Our kisses got more passionate, and quicker, and he bit my lip causing me to moan out "Steve". He started kissing down my neck making me groan. He pulled his top off and threw it across the room. He got the edges of mine and pulled it over my head, leaving me in my bra. As soon as the top was out the way, he went straight back to kissing me._

_He kissed over my breasts, which made me shiver, and down my stomach. "St..s...steve..." I managed to say between my short breaths. His delicate hands grazed over my stomach and I felt like I couldn't breath._

Suddenly, my eyes opened and I was about to get up, but I was held down by someone's arms. My eyes adjusted to the light and I saw that it was Tony.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"Capsicle has been in here for at least 10 hours, so I decided to take over. He's sleeping on your sofa next door."

"10 hours! I've been asleep for 10 fucking hours. Uhhh!" I groaned and laid back down on the pillows.

"Sounds like it was a pretty good 10 hours though." he said, smiling.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Is he talking about..what I think he's talking about...?

"You know you sleep talk right?" _Oh fuck._

"Stark...what are you talking about?"

"I might or might not have heard your dreams about a certain capsicle." I couldn't really think of what to say. Oh my God.

"Tony, you'd better not tell anyone." I warned him.

"Like I would do that." he said, putting his hands in the air. I just raised my eyebrows as if to say 'Really?' "Look I won't tell anyone. Especially not your darling Steve."

"He is not _mine._" I insisted.

"But you want him to be." he stated. I shook my head and denied answering.

"Did he hear anything?" I asked.

"I don't think so. When I came in you were fine, but after a while you started..."

"What?"

He smirked. "Moaning his name." he whispered, trying to imitate me.

"Shut up and get out." I said, angrily.

"You may have the skills set of Romanoff, but you don't scare me as much as her." Ha, he's scared of Romanoff.

"You wanna test my skills, because you'll be scared then."

"Oooo. I'm quaking in my boots." he said, waving his hands in the air.

"Stark. Get out."

"Fine. I'm going, i'm going. I'll go get your boyfriend to check up on you." Before I could argue, Stark was already out the door.

"Hey, freeze head. She wants you." I heard Tony say to Steve. Before he came in, I looked over at the time. 8:30pm.

He came in and walked over. "How are you feeling? Better I hope."

"Much better thank you." I said and he pulled up my top to take off the bandage around my stomach.

"I've got a mission you know. Fury wants me to go on a mission in Los Angeles tonight. I leave in an hour."

"I shouldn't be keeping you here. I don't want you to be late for it." _Stay here. Stay here. STAY HERE._

"No, I want to make sure you're okay before I leave." he replied, finishing taking off the bandage. "It looks much better. Should be healed within a couple of days."

He got a new bandage, after throwing the other one in the bin, and started to wrap it around me again. I asked "How long are you gone for then?"

"Just for two days." he replied. Two days. What am I going to do? I can't handle Stark and the others for another two days. He must have caught onto my disappointment, because he then said "I'll be back before you know it." with one of his gorgeous smiles. I returned his smile and then he went back to finishing up the wound. He didn't kiss the bandage once he had finished, unfortunately, but then went onto checking the arm and my face.

"Your arm is nearly healed." he said, finishing the bandage around it. He reached up towards my face and turned my head, so he could get a better angle of my wound. He traced the mark with the tip of his finger, his thumb grazing my cheek bone, and finished at my lips. His finger was placed at the corner of my mouth and hovered there for a couple of seconds. He looked at me and then quickly pulled his hand away.

"Better." he said simply and tidied up the medical appliances. "I'll see you soon Maria. Get well soon." he said smiling sadly.

"I'll try to." I replied and he gave me one last glance, before leaving the room. Two fucking days he's going to be gone for. Two fucking days. What am I going to do apart from sleep? Just sit here doing nothing. I guess I have paperwork, but that's just going to be boring. I suppose it has to be done.

So I spent the next two days staring at a computer screen doing work for Fury and the Avengers and googled searched me and Rogers a bit more. I heard a knock at the door and shut my laptop. Please be Steve. Unfortunately, it wasn't. It was Pepper, which wasn't a bad surprise, but did leave me feeling disappointed.

"Hey, you want to come for lunch with me?" she asked and I nodded eagerly. They hadn't let me out of bed for two days apart from going to the toilet, so if this was my only opportunity, then I was going to grab it with both hands.

I could walk properly now, but I still struggled with sitting down and getting changed from time to time. I entered the kitchen with Pepper and thankfully no one was there.

"What do you want? Chicken?" she asked.

"Brilliant. So what have you been up to?" I asked, as she put the chicken in the frying pan.

"Not much. Getting Tony to finally make that business deal with Mark Ipon, which has been a pain in the ass. I'm telling you, why can't he just stop playing with his toys in his little den and come and do some real work. I know the iron man suit is meant to be work, but is it really? I know he created it, but I just feel like I'm falling to pieces here."

"And this is why I don't have a boyfriend."

"You don't need a boyfriend. You've got Rogers."

"Rogers is not my boyfriend."

"Tony told me by the way. You knew that he would though." _The dream._

"Yeah, but I just didn't want to admit it really. How much did he tell you?"

"All of it. How long have you dreamt about him in that way?"

"A while."

"A while?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"I guess ever since he was brought into S.H.I.E.L.D. We've got really close."

"Yeah, I can see that. So," she said, with a devilish smirk. "what happens in these dreams of yours."

"Well..me and Steve start having a normal conversation and then we start kissing and begin to take each other clothes off."

"Do you think about getting very far?"

I shook my head. "We just go down to our underwear before we wake up, but I feel like it's a different Steve in my mind. A more confident Steve. A Steve that I can actually touch in the way that I want to."

"You need a boyfriend sweetie and Steven Rogers is that boyfriend." she said with a 'lets face it' expression. She went back to cooking the chicken, whilst I simmered through my thoughts. Whilst S.H.I.E.L.D protocol is here, you can't be with him. Just wait until after you're done. _And how long will that take? _Not that long, I'll just figure out a plan or something _Okay then, tell me what that plan is ..._Why is this so hard?

"Hey." a voice said from behind me, cutting out all my thoughts.

"You're back." I replied smiling and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"And you're better. You doing alright?" he said hugging me back.

I nodded. "Yeah, i'm fine. Thanks for looking after me."

He smiled. "That's okay. I wanted to help you in any way I could." He turned to Pepper. "Would I be able to have some food please Pepper?"

I looked at Pepper who was smiling at us both. "Pep?" I asked and she shook herself, smiling still.

"Yeah of course. I'll get an extra plate." she replied and me and Steve sat down at the table, whilst she cooked the chicken in the pan. Thank goodness I didn't need to stitch him up. Of course, I wouldn't have minded doing that, but I was happy that he was okay.

**Please review. Thank you x**


	22. Chapter 22

Later that day, we were all sitting on the couches. Me next to Steve, Pepper next to Stark and Bruce on his own. Steve's hand had somehow made it round my hip and my hand was on his knee. I had no idea how we got like this, but it felt so natural and comfortable. We were watching some random boring film that made me want to fall asleep, but I didn't. My heart was beating way too fast.

I put my head against his and he didn't move. I took it as a good sign.

Suddenly, the doors of the lift opened and Romanoff stepped out. "There is a voicemail for you from Mr. Barton from 2 days ago, Miss Romanoff." JARVIS said. She went into the kitchen to listen to the voicemail.

"You tired?" Steve whispered in my ear.

"It's been a long week." I replied and rested my head against his shoulder. He put his arm around my shoulder and we sat like this for a while. In complete harmony.

"What is it, Natasha?" Pepper asked. I turned my head slightly to see Natasha walking in and turned it back to the film.

"Clint doesn't come back for another 3 days." she complained, walking over to us.

"Poor you. We're watching a movie. Wanna join to take your mind off him?"

"Yeah. Sure." she said and sat on one of the chairs next to the sofa's. I snuggled against Steve and his grip on me tightened. How did we become so close over the past couple of weeks. It felt good to be this close with someone. I never really found a perfect love, but I've had sex. I wonder whether he has actually?

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING AGENT HILL?" a voice boomed through the living room. Realizing that it was Fury's, I quickly jumped away from Steve, but fell onto the floor. _Graceful!_ I thought as Steve pulled me up to a standing position.

"JARVIS, stop the film." Pepper instructed as Fury paced over to us.#

"It was nothing." I defended.

"Really? It doesn't look like nothing..." he said gesturing to our still joined hands.

We pulled away from each other immediately, but I felt something stab my heart as I did.

"That's it Hill. You're out." he said. What?

"Sir?" Is he being serious right now?

"I don't care whether you stay or leave this stupid tower. I never give second chances, except for the people in S.H.I.E.L.D I can trust, but you know me well enough that I don't give third chances to anyone." he moved forward and came face to face with me saying "Anyone." And with that, he left.

Oh my god. I'm gonna be homeless. Shit.

"Oh God. What am I gonna do?" I asked, more to myself than anyone else, but Steve answered "What do you mean Maria?"

I turned my face up to look at him. I could feel the tear stains against my cheeks and the new tears following in their tracks.

"Well, I can't stay here. You don't need me and Fury just fired me. I have no use." I explained. I was nothing else to them. Just a helper that can be replaced. I started to walk away.

"Hey," Steve said grabbing my wrist and turning me around "We will always need you. I want you to stay."

What? I'm confused. "But why would you need me? You have the others to teach you how to use technology. I'm not needed here."

I turned towards the lift and began to walk again, but Steve blocked my path and put his hands on my shoulders. Why does he have to be so damn strong?

"Do you really think I want you here just to teach me how to use technology?" he asked.

I looked at the floor and responded "I thought that's all you needed me for. You have the others now." That was true. He didn't need me anymore. Goodbye dreams. S.H.I.E.L.D was the only thing keeping me here. Now that that's gone, there's no logical reason for me to stay.

"Look at me." he commanded quite forcefully. I lifted my head to look at him. "I want you here with me. I don't just want you to teach me how to use technology. I need you as a friend too, you know. You're part of the team. And as for not having a purpose, you can stay here to make sure we don't go mental and start fighting each other all the time. Sound good?" he asked. His words almost sounded desperate.

I don't want to leave and staying wouldn't be the worst idea in the world, I guess? After a moment, I nodded and hugged him. "Thank you." I whispered, just quiet enough so the others couldn't hear.

"That's okay." he replied at the same level. I stayed in his comforting arms until a dickhead decided to interrupt.

"So..." Stark started causing us to pull away from each other. "we gonna finish watching this film or what?"

Me and Steve nodded as we came back to join the others.

ver the course of the movie, I thought about what had just happened. I wasn't an agent any more. I wasn't deputy. I was unemployed.

I put my head in my hands and cried silently, so the others couldn't hear. We were on the back sofa, so no one would look our way.

I felt Steve's hand rest on my shoulder and he asked "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm no longer an agent. I don't work at S.H.I.E.L.D."

"S.H.I.E.L.D isn't everything you know."

"It was to me." I argued and cradled into his chest. He pulled both of my legs over him, so I was sitting on his lap. He stroked my hair as I wept into his chest. His hand stroked up and down mine, causing me to shiver. I don't think he noticed, because I was shaking anyway from the shock of being fired by Nick Fury.

"I'm here. I'm here for you. Don't worry." he whispered in my ear, his hot breath touching my neck. He kissed my head and held me close to him. "I won't let anything happen to you."

He was so protective of me. And I'm happy that he was. He made me feel safe. Comforted. Slowly I turned towards the screen, putting my body between his legs. His arms glided down my arms and landed on my hips. His hands were melting my heart and I looked up into his eyes. He saw my reaction and quickly withdrew his hips, red climbing onto his face, but I grabbed out to hold his wrists.

I took them and wrapped them around my waist. I made his fingers curl around me tight and looked back at him. He was stared at me and smiled. I returned the smile and then leant back against his neck. I snuggled against it and stroked my sides. He made me feel so relaxed, yet ecstatic at the same time. I'd never felt this close with anyone. I've had relationships before and I've had sex, but nothing made me feel the way I do when I'm around Steve. I did feel tired though.

I burrowed into his neck and I heard him sigh, pushing his palms against my hips more. He held me in his arms until I started drooping slightly.

"You tired?" he whispered, the film nearly at it's end.

I nodded and he asked "Do you want me to take me to your room?"

I shook my head and replied "No, it's fine."

He didn't listen to me, but he didn't move me to my room either. He slowly laid down and pulled me down with him. His arms remained wrapped around my waist, my arms on top of his, and his leg was underneath my body. His chin was rested on my shoulder and I felt so comfy. I didn't care about the fact that I was going to sleep here with Steve for everyone to see. I had no job anyway. I don't really care about my reputation...if I even have one apart from being Maria Chill.

I soon fell asleep in his arms, drifting into my dreams.

**12 hours later**

I woke up and knew instantly that I wasn't alone. If the significant increase in temperature wasn't enough, the arm that I could see wrapped around my waist were a definite give away.

I shifted slightly and heard someone groan from behind me. I turned around, the person's arms not moving off my hips, and looked at the man. Steve's hair was spiking in different directions and his eyes were just beginning to flutter open.

He looked at me, his eyes adjusting to the light, and smiled. "Hey." he whispered.

"Hey." I replied, smiling slightly.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, putting a loose strand of hair behind my ear, which caused my breath to catch slightly.

"Yeah. How about you?"

"Best sleep I've had in years." he replied, smiling.

"And that's over ninety, so it must have been good." I said, smirking. He chuckled and I felt the vibrations in my own chest. That's how close we were. I could feel his breath brush over my face making my heart beat a little bit faster.

"CAPTAINHILL!" someone shouted making me fall against the table. My face planted it and I felt my face bruise up. Steve held his hand up and then pulled me to a standing position. We both blushed red and drew our hands away quickly. "Didn't mean to interrupt." Stark said smiling.

"You didn't interrupt anything." I confirmed. I saw Steve look a bit upset by what I said. "Now," I continued. "did you want something?"

"Nah, I just came to interrupt your intimate moment. See ya!" he said with a cocky wave and left.

"Prick." I shouted, but he was already in the elevator and putting his middle finger up at me.

I turned back to Steve who was looking at the ground. "Hey, what is it?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." he said quickly and left for his room. What was that about? And God my face hurts.


	23. Chapter 23

**Previously**

**I turned back to Steve who was looking at the ground. "Hey, what is it?"**

**"Nothing. It's nothing." he said quickly and left for his room. What was that about?**

I went into my room first, got changed and read my mails quickly. There was one from Fury.

_Hill,_

_Come to my office immediately._

_Fury_

Would a please have been too much to ask for?

I went to his room and heard frantic pacing behind the door. I put my hand up and knocked on the door. The shuffling stopped and there was silence for a couple of seconds before the footsteps became louder.

I heard him stop at the door before opening it.

"Hey, is your cheek alright?" he said, putting his hand against my face. I could tell that something was up with him beyond my injury.

"It's fine. Now what's wrong? You just...stormed out." I said.

He pressed his lips into a firm line and released them, taking his hand back too. Then he sighed deeply opening the door. Cautiously, I entered, slipping past him. I carried on walking and stood next to the table, waiting for him to come over.

He shut the door and came over to me. "I'm annoyed you got hurt. I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault. Tony's the one who scared me, which caused me to fall in the first place." I explained and he nodded.

"Okay. Next time, I will be there to catch you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I smiled and hugged him. I've got used to hugging him now. We weren't together, but I think we both knew that something was going on between us. Well I hope that he feels like that too.

"What are your plans for today?" he asked, pulling away.

"Going to S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury needs to speak to me on the helicarrier."

"Have you cleared your room yet?"

"I already did."

"What all of it? When did you do that?"

"When I first came here. Fury said take everything and I only had a couple of bags. All my stuff was on that ship."

"Why?" he asked.

"What do you mean why?"

"Why is all your stuff there and not at your house?"

"I don't have a house. I'm kind of homeless since Fury kicked me out. No house. No little cats. Nothing. You guys have taken me in like a stray dog."

"Well, this can be your home now. If you want. I mean Tony won't mind." Hmmm...

"I don't think he would do that." I said.

"Then we shall persuade him to let you stay here permanently."

I nodded. "Okay, but I'll do it after I go to S.H.I.E.L.D. I'll see you tomorrow Captain." I said smiling as he rushed to the door to open it for me.

"Goodbye Maria." he said, smiling. That sweet innocent smile that would make a girl melt to the floor in an instant.

I stepped out of the door saying "Thank you." and then walked down the corridor.

Maybe this could happen? I need to put some work into it though. I can't just stay like this in ordinary clothes and stuff. I need to find the things we have in common and chat to him about weird random stuff until 3 in the morning. _Would you stop planning your romantic life and get a move on?_

First, I went to my room, got changed and then left.

I paced over to the lift and got in, going down to the bottom floor. When I arrived, the outside of the building was filled with photographers and press, all wanting a peak into our lives. How did we become so famous so quickly. I mean, they don't even know us. Our likes and dislikes. What we like to eat. Even our favourite colours.

I walked to reception, my heels clicking against the hard floor and asked "Car for Maria Hill please."

"Of course." the receptionist said and dialed a number into the phone to send for my car. Tony always was very efficient. After a while of waiting and ignoring the cameras, the receptionist said "The car is outside waiting for you Miss Hill."

I nodded and opened the door. Bright lights were flashing in my face, but the body guards were doing a good job of keeping them away. This time nobody got through. Tony must have upped his body guards, because there seemed to be more there than last time.

"This way Miss Hill." a body guard said, leading me through the crowds of people. He was gripping my hand tight, but only because there were so many people rushing around us. However, I could hardly feel my hand now and I said "Can you loosen your grip please?"

He turned around, nodded and said nervously "Sorry, Miss Hill. Didn't mean to hurt you." Trainee's are so adorable.

I got to the car, the guard opened it for me and I got in. I had a red mark from where the security guard had held me. Damn reporters.

"S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier." I instructed the driver and he drove us to the bay, because S.H.I.E.L.D decided to spend some time on the ground. There is no doubt, however, that Tony would've invented a car to fly. Coulson had Lola. Had Lola. I wonder what's happened to that car now.

We arrived and I stepped out. Lots of agents were looking at me and whispering to other agents, who smiled. I ignored them, as usual, and continued my walk to Fury's office as people continued the dirty looks.

Finally, I arrived and knocked on his door. I heard him say come in and I followed his orders. There were 3 agents in there, now leaving the room, and Fury sat behind his desk as always.

"Maria Hill." This is the first time that I have been called my actual name by him without the word Agent sitting in front of it.

"Director Fury."

"Call me Nick."

"Why?"

"Because only members of S.H.I.E.L.D call me Director." he said with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it that you wanted to see me about...Nick?" I replied sassily.

"As I said, you are no longer an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, but there is some news that I need to inform you about, even though this is strictly confidential. You were meant to be told this when I came to visit you a couple of days ago, but that visit ended in your unemployed status."

"The point?" I asked, getting bored.

He gestured to his left and out from the shadows came a familiar face. "Coulson?" I asked, slightly breathless from the reality shock I was getting. How is he alive right now?

"Hey." he said, smiling. I looked from Fury to Coulson to Fury and finally back to Coulson.

"I thought it was your right to know." Fury explained. _What the fuck is going on?_

"How did...what hap...why..." So many questions were filling my conscience that it was just too much to speak. I ran up to him and threw my arms around him. He put his arms around me and said "Guess who cheated death."

"Yes," I said, pulling away. "and how exactly did you do that?"

"That would be Director Fury's helping hand. Project T.A.H.I.T.I. Helped me survive." he explained.

"But...you were dead. You died." I almost whispered, trying not to cry.

"I know. The project brought me back to life." he said smiling. He walked towards me and pulled me into a hug again. He kissed my forehead and I asked "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I've only been alive for a day. Gimme a break." he said and I chuckled. "Lets talk." We walked into a private room that we both knew for a fact didn't have any cameras or recording devices, so our conversations were free.

After talking about T.A.H.I.T.I for a while, he moved onto the topic of Steve.

"So, I heard that you and Cap have been spending a lot of time together." he said, taking another sip of water.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Nothing, nothing. I just wanted to know whether the rumours were true or not."

"Which ones?" I asked, drinking my coke.

"The one's about you sleeping with him." he said, causing me to choke on my drink. "Wow, with that level of attractiveness, I'm not surprised he's sleeping with you."

"What? There are rumours going round about that?" I asked, once I recovered from my truly beautiful coughing fit.

"Yes, about you and Steve doing it. I thought you knew."

"Obviously not."

"Don't shoot the messenger. I just wanted to know the truth."

"No. We're not." I said, sulkily. Oh shit.

"But you want to. I can tell."

I didn't even bother arguing. I just placed my head in my hands and groaned. "Look take your time with him okay? He's 90. Not 27. Let him make the first move. Flirt with him and toy him along all you like, but let him make the first move."

I just nodded and asked "So, how's Lola?" trying to change the topic.

"Ah, the old subject changeroo. It worked." he said smiling and then went into a deep explanation about the car that he adores.

I can't believe that no one told me. Fury didn't even tell me about him being resurrected. What an asshole. Of course, I can think that now because he is no longer my boss. That's a good thing. I'm no one's boss. I don't have to assess the Avengers of anything. I can do what I want. But that means that I'll have no job. No money coming in. I have a huge amount of money saved up from S.H.I.E.L.D that would last me two lifetimes, but I still wanted something to do.

By the time I got back to the tower, it was already 6:30. Man, I'm tired. Where does my energy go?

I came in and Steve was sitting on the sofa. He turned his head to me when he heard the doors of the lift open and said "Hey."

"Hey." I replied and walked towards him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Uh...yeah. I've...I've gotta tell you something." I said, taking his hand and dragging him towards my room.


	24. Chapter 24

"What?"

"I had the same reaction. But please you can't tell anyone. It's a secret. S.H.I.E.L.D will probably kill all of us. I wasn't even meant to tell you, but I just had to."

"What about Tony? And Clint? And Pepper? They feel so guilty about it all."

"They are coping okay. They will get over his death. I don't think it's such a good idea to be telling them. Please. Fury will probably kill me just for telling you."

"He is not going to hurt you." he said, angrily clinging onto my arms tighter making my eyeline meet his.

"It was just a figure of speech Cap, but he will be pretty darn pissed off by me telling you anyway."

"Okay...we don't tell the others." he said, putting his arms back down by his sides. "So...how are you coping?" he asked.

I sat down on my bed and stared in front of my at the window. "He's all I've ever had really. A father to me. The only others have been Fury, Natasha and Clint. Me and Clint are just as close as me and Natasha. Me and Nat may spend more time together, but that doesn't make our friendship closer than the one I have with Barton. They are both very good friends of mine. As for Fury, he does stuff for me as if he were really close, but in real life he doesn't seem that close at all. He confuses me. With Coulson it was different. Even when I had no one I had Coulson. He was always there for me. Is. Is always here for me. I can't even get my tenses right." I said, putting my head in my hands.

I felt the bed dip and a warm hand being placed on my shoulder, making the rest of my body want as much heat. "Coulson's back with us now. Nothing can change that. He won't be taken away from us. And as for only having a small group of people to depend on, you've got all of us now. Also, if you want to get the experience on loneliness then I'm the guy to talk to."

I looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't think about the fact that you've spent so many years alone."

"Don't worry about it. I'm here for you now anyway."

"But didn't you feel lonely?"

He looked towards the floor. "I had no consciousness during the freeze, but afterwards...everything had been taken away. My family. My friends. My entire life."

"Peggy?" He looked up at me quickly, but didn't say anything. So I decided to. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up. I read your file. Fury said I had to assess all the Avengers before they came on board the helicarrier. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. We can talk about whatever you want."

"Well...do you...regret not making a move earlier?"

"I did. When I woke up, but since then I've realised that...our times over. If I did make a move earlier, I might have messed things up, so I'm happy I didn't. She's in the past and I can't go back there, no matter how much I want to."

"And do you want to?" I asked, with raised eyebrows. Does he even want to stay here?

"I don't think so." he said smiling. "I like it here. With the Avengers. I do miss my old team, but I'm moving with the times." he explained.

I nodded in understanding. How was he not scouring the Earth to find a way to get back to 1945? He must have truly found peace. I noticed that he was looking at the city out of the window.

"Beautiful. Isn't it?" I said, getting up and walking over to see the city.

"It truly is." Steve replied coming up to join me.

"Benefits of living with Tony Stark. Well not living, but...still." I said. I forgot that I don't even live here.

"I forgot to tell you earlier when you came in, didn't I?"

"Tell me what?" I asked, hiding the hope in my voice.

"You can stay here. Permanently. I asked Tony and he agreed."

"Really?! Are you serious? Thank you, thank you, thank you." I squealed and wrapped my arms around his neck. I was hugging him so tightly, probably blocking his windpipe, and he was holding me against him, his arms around my back.

"I'm guessing you're happy about that?"

"So happy! I can't believe this! I live in Avengers Tower!" I said, pulling out of the hug and going over to the bed. I jumped onto it and landed straight onto my back, the soft mattress catching my fall.

Steve walked over and took his hands in mine. "This means...we'll get to see each other more too."

"We'll be hallmates." I said smiling, but he didn't seem to understand the term. I rolled my eyes and he offered out his hand for me to take. I took it and he pulled me up, however, my excitement got to me propelling me forward, into Steve, knocking us both over onto the floor, met on top of him.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean t-" My speech was cut off by Steve's face. As usual. His cheekbones were at the perfect angle, reflecting the sunlight coming in from the window of my bedroom. His eyes bluer than ever from the light. His lips, pink and parted, unkissed for 70 years. His hands were glued to my waist and mine to placed lightly on his chest, from the fall.

"I'm..sorry." I said, finally getting up after a couple of minutes. I brushed down my clothes and looked at Steve. "Should we go to dinner?" he asked quickly.

"Yep." I replied, almost instantly and we immediately exited the bedroom. We walked down the corridor in an awkward silence and when we got the kitchen door, he went off first and opened it for me. I mumbled a thank you and went to sit next to Natasha, which left Steve to sit next to Bruce. Tony was also sat at the table, but next to an empty chair, yet to be occupied his girlfriend.

Natasha looked sad, probably because Clint had not returned, and the others just look hungry as Pepper finished cooking the food. "Here you go." she said, once she had finished serving the food onto the plates and was now handing them to people.

"Lasagna. Pepper Potts you complete me." Tony commented.

"I complete your paperwork for sure." she replied.

"Burn." I said.

"I hope you all like this. It's a home-made recipe of mine. My grandmother passed it down to me."

I took a bit of the wonderful looking meat and pasta bake and discovered that the taste was just as brilliant as the appearance.

"Pepper, this is incredible." Bruce complimented, followed by a chorus of positive comments about her food.

"Thank you guys."

"Have you ever considered doing it professionally?" Rogers asked.

"No. Looking after Tony in itself is a full time job, let alone looking after his company."

"I'm not that bad." he said, turning his head towards her. She just smiled and carried on eating. Throughout the night, we discussed topics of Clint's return, other foods that we want to eat over the next couple of days so that JARVIS could stock up on ingredients and what we were having for dessert.

"Cookie dough."

"Chocolate Fudge Cake."

"Ice cream."

"Profiteroles."

"Gu cheesecake."

"I have an idea. Instead of shouting out random foods, that we might not have, lets have an actual look in the fridge first guys?" Pepper said, as if we were all idiots for not thinking the same thing.

Fortunately, every single dessert that we said was in there. How does Stark own this many desserts and not eat them all already? Is he insane? I mean, there's even choc ice's in here. And everybody eats choc ice's. Even if you're a vegan or allergic to the ingredients, you still eat choc ice's. Because you know...they're choc ice's and they gathered 2 Ben and Jerry's ice cream tubs, 4 Gu cheesecakes, some profiteroles and three chocolate fudge cake for Thor, which were obviously heated and covered in chocolate sauce, otherwise there is no point in having fudge cake.

We sat on the floor, around the table in the living room. Tony had decreased the table size, so it was a couple of inches off the floor, meaning that we could put our feet under it, still see each and have room for our food. Moments like this make me glad that I know Tony Stark. _Did I just think that?_

"So these are little pastry things filled with cream?" Steve asked, inspecting the profiterole like it was radioactive.

"You should try it. They're really nice." Bruce said. Steve hesitantly put it in his mouth and he started smiling. He took a couple more and we all laughed. "These are amazing!" he said. He is so cute.

"I can't believe you've never had one of these before Steve. They are a genius invention." I said, popping one into my mouth. Steve ate the corner of another one, but it left cream over the sides of his lips.

"Cap?" I said and he looked over. I licked each corner of my mouth, but he looked at me confused. I rolled my eyes and then tapped each corner of my mouth with my finger. He lifted up his fingers to touch the same place and found that I was trying to get him to wipe the profiterole off his face. We all chuckled as he licked his lips clean and then he grabbed the cookie dough pot.

"Jesus Christ, are you on your man period or something?" Stark said.

"What? No. I have a fast metabolism remember. 4 times faster than yours."

"But still," I started. "how do you eat so much and still look so fit?"

The group started laughing, but Cap didn't seem to get the joke. Red infiltrated my cheeks and I put my head in my hands. "Uh...what's so funny?"

"Fit is another word for sexy basically Steve." Natasha explained cooly, whilst the others were still chuckling. Steve went a bit red too and adjusted his shirt a little before replying "I work out more than most."

"What even more than Red?" Stark asked.

"I don't know. Romanoff?" We continued to talk about the Avengers and our regimes. Tony's was very food-based.

**Right, I'm skipping a few days so we can actual get Steve and Hill together.:) Hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

For the next few days, things went normally. Well as normally as they can in this place. Steve accidentally ruined even more of the punch bags, Tony burnt the meal that Pepper was initially making and I worked out, as well as helping Rogers with mac products. I think we're done with that for the minute. I just need to think up our next project.

Me and Steve were sitting in a comfortable silence until we heard shouting.

"What the hell is that?" I asked Steve. He shrugged and we quickly ran over to the door to see if anyone was in trouble. And yes, someone was in trouble. Clint. He was completely battered from the mission that he had been on. One arm sleeve of his uniform was no longer there and there was a huge rip in his uniform around the side of his stomach. Blood was smudged into the black leather of his suit and his hair was sticking up in all directions.

Me and Steve were peeking round the kitchen door at quite a close proxemity. _Don't think about him. Don't think about him. Don't...what is the point?_

They came over to us, between the kitchen door and the sofa that Banner, Pepper and Stark were sitting on. I tried to ignore Steve's annoying firm chest against me.

"So how's everybody been then?" Clint asked casually. My mouth didn't fall open like the others. I know Clint. I know that he is hiding the pain to make himself look less weak. It's a boys thing. Actually, it's more of a Clint thing.

"Right, we are getting you cleaned up right now." Natasha instructed, walking to the corridor of rooms. We looked at the others, who were just as shocked as Steve was, and then went to sit back down in our seats in the kitchen.

"How does he not show it? He wasn't even limping?" Steve asked.

"JARVIS, give us a link to the corridor right now." I asked and JARVIS complied, displaying video footage of Clint being helped down the corridor by Natasha.

"Why would he not accept help in front of us?" Steve pondered, more to himself, but I answered regardless.

"I know that he doesn't like to appear weak in front of people, but I guess with you guys it's even more pressure to be just as good."

"Just as good? What do you mean?"

"I mean that he probably doesn't feel like he has as high a status as you guys have. You are superheroes after all and he doesn't even have a serum like Romanoff. He's just a human being." I explained and he nodded.

"I understand, but he shouldn't be intimidated by us. Yeah, he can use his bow and arrows to fight the enemy, but he also has skills beyond that. Not just combat skills either. He listens to people, their ideas, absorbs information, has incredible eyesight, doesn't lose his focus and most importantly brings the team together. He has great leadership skills and doesn't just complete the mission. He completes the missions with the right reason." he stated. His words almost wanted me to break down and cry, but to be honest everything he says wants to make me break down and cry.

"I agree." I said simply and smiled. He returned the smile and then we resumed into our comfortable silence, only to be interrupted 7 minutes later by JARVIS.

"Miss Hill. Mr Rogers. Your presence is required in the living room by Mr. Stark"

"Thank you JARVIS. I wonder what it is this time." I said raising my eyebrows. Then a question came to me. "JARVIS?"

"Yes, Miss Hill?"

"Why are you called JARVIS? What does your name originate from or why are you called it?"

"Mr. Stark called me JARVIS after the name of his father's butler JARVIS many years ago. Instead, he refuses to acknowledge that information and says he only calls me it because it is short for 'Just a Rather Very Intelligent System'."

"Thanks." I turned to Steve. "I always wanted to know that." I said, smiling like a school girl. "What are you doing?" I said to myself very quietly, through gritted teeth.

"What was that?" Steve asked.

"Uh...nothing." I replied and we went towards Tony.

"Ah, my new favourite couple." Stark commented, causing both of us to go red.

"We are not a couple." I said.

"Whatever you say CaptainHill. Whatever you say." he said, holding his hands up and smirking at me. I remember how our conversation went the other day.

_"I need you to stop making comments about me and Steve."_

_"You do like him don't you."_

_"That's not what this is about. Stop making cheap jokes about us." I said sternly._

_"Do you like him?"_

_"Will you stop if I tell you the truth?"_

_"Yes. I will."_

_"I don't like him."_

_"You said the truth, not lies Chill."_

_I sighed and shook my head. "I don't fancy him."_

_"We all know you're lying Hill. Just admit that you're into capsicle and I shall let this whole charade go." he said, smirking._

_Damn him. "I don't like him." I said and Stark just got the sledge hammer again. "Bye Hill."_

So that plan utterly failed. Why is he such a dick?

"All patched up Birdbrain?" Stark asked.

"Yep. Now what do you want?" Clint replied, wanting to get to the point.

"Well, I have a brilliant idea that involves everyone. A holiday!" he said throwing his hand up in the air. Oh God.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Steve asked. Am I even invited to this? I mean, I know I live here now, but it just seems a bit outsiderish.

"We all need to take a break! And i've cleared it with Fury. Hill, you're invited too, so stop looking so upset."

Steve shrugged, turning to face me, and said "It may be good to get out of the tower for a few days, I guess."

"Sounds great." I said smiling. Definitely packing a bikini!

"So Blackhawk...you coming with?"

"Clint?" Natasha said.

He turned his head to her and said "Might as well. We kind of need a break."

"Seems like we're in then." Natasha said to Stark.

"What about you Banner?"

"I can't risk it Stark." he replied.

"But it's sun, sea and...okay no sex for you, but sex for the rest of us! Come on...it's an Avengers outing."

He shrugged and "Sorry Stark. I've got work to do here and it's too dangerous." I felt sorry for Banner and his condition. However, we all knew that it might endanger the team.

He groaned, pouted and said "You ruin my fun."

"So...where are we going then?"

"Well, I have a private apartment next to the beach in Malibu. It used to be my house, but I felt like it needed redecoration anyway. I could turn it into a holiday home for all of us."

"Really? Are you sure Stark?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, i'm not using it anyway. Whenever any of you want to stay there, then go ahead."

"Wow. Thanks Stark."

"Might as well put it to good use." Stark replied. "Well, you'd better get packing...because we're leaving in an hour."

"An hour?" Steve asked.

"Yes, an hour. We're going on holiday and all of the clothes that you own are in your wardrobes. Do you think you can manage dumping them in a bag? Now come on! Lets move it!" he said clapping his hands, getting up to go his room.

"Uh, fine." I said getting up to go and pack, followed by Steve.

"Hey, what am I supposed to pack. I don't really know what kind of weather it's going to be?" he asked as we went down the corridor together.

"Well, you can pack a couple of pairs of jeans if you really want, but it is usually really warm there, so I would suggest shorts mainly. Oh and don't forget swimming trunks! Tony has a swimming pool there and of course there's a beach that we will go to." I said smiling at the thought of it. All of us there, together as a team. Me sitting there in my swimming costume next to cap who's in swimming trunks, maybe with his abs on display? You never know. I remember weeks ago when I saw him in his room. He came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips. We talked about S.H.I.E.L.D history that night.

"Great. Thanks and I'll see you back in the living room."

"Yeah. See you." I replied and entered my room.

Time to get packing. Sexy swimming costume. Summer dresses. Sexy summer dresses. Play suit. Sunhat. Jeans. Shoes. Shirts. Skirts. Shorts. Short shorts. Knee-length socks (:P) Underwear. Sexy underwear hidden at the VERY bottom of my suitcase just in case anybody decides to go snooping. And most importantly my Silver Baby Desert Eagle Air Pistol Co2 BB Gun .117 Caliber. Of course.

I finished zipping up my suitcase after about 55 minutes of packing and headed towards the living room. Once I got there, I saw Bruce standing without a suitcase, but Natasha, Clint, Pepper and Steve were there with their cases.

"All here apart from Tony. What a surprise!" I remarked and drew my cases next to theirs.

"Well Tony's late for everything." Pepper said, looking at her watch.

"Should we make our way up?" Natasha asked. I noticed that Clint and Natasha had a shared case. Things really have changed here.

"Might as well. He can meet us up there."

We walked towards the lift, meaning that I was pressed up against Steve.

"Sorry." I said, looking up at him.

"N-no worries." he replied nervously and we continued to ride the rest of the lift in silence. God, why is everything so awkward around him?

**Please review :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**We walked towards the lift, meaning that I was pressed up against Steve.**

**"Sorry." I said, looking up at him.**

**"N-no worries." he replied nervously and we continued to ride the rest of the lift in silence. God, why is everything so awkward around him?**

We arrived in Malibu in the day time at 11am. I cannot wait to go swimming. It is really all I am here for. Well that and Steve.

Once we were settled into our rooms, Pepper and Nat came to my door.

"Hey Ria, what do you say we go and change into some sexy cozzie's and completely stun the boys. They are on the roof by the pool right now." Pepper said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"You might impress Steve..." Natasha added, smiling.

"Hmm...You had me at sexy cozzie's. Meet you in a bit?"

"Come and meet me in my room."

"See you guys there." I said smiling. _Okay, Maria. Time to really show off to Steve._

I walked over to my suitcase, smiling like there was a coat hanger in my mouth, and opened my case. I sifted through my clothes until I reached the costume. If you could call it that. It was a blue piece of...material that covered hardly anything. The bottoms had tassels at the sides and the top was a thin strapped halterneck.

I stood in front of the mirror and looked at my toned body. I could admit that my body was toned though, because of my six pack that made me feel proud of my workouts. The hours that I spend working out...God, I'm surprised that I don't have an eight pack at least!

I heard a knock at the door and I walked over. Pepper was there in a black bikini like mine, gold hoops linking the bikini bottom together at each hip.

"Wow!" she said, looking at the bikini. "Steve's gonna faint when he sees you in that and I'm not talking about being hot from the sun."

I laughed and she added "Oh. Sunglasses."

"Thank you." I said and quickly grabbed them before heading to Natasha's room. Pepper knocked on the door and said "Natasha? You ready yet?"

"Give a second." I heard her reply from behind the door.

"Out of all the people, I never thought that Romanoff would be the one we would be waiting for." I said to Pepper and then shouted to Natasha "Come on Nat. Lets go!"

"Just a minute." her muffled voice came through the door.

"I can't believe you're wearing that." Pepper said to me.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing's _wrong _with it." Natasha opened the door, but Pepper finished "I bet Cap doesn't even know what that is Maria!" gesturing to the bikini I was wearing.

"He is going to get a big surprise when you walk out there." Natasha commented smiling and we headed towards the lift to the outdoor swimming pool on the roof of Stark's old house. The guys had been up there for about 20 minutes already.

"I'm not trying to get his attention." I said, feeling the red crawling up my cheeks.

"But you do want to make an impression." Pepper said with a knowing look.

"Shut up, Pepper. I don't want him getting the wrong idea. But what is the problem with me flaunting how I look?"

"There's nothing wrong with it sweetie. It's not exactly going to damage the situation."

We all laughed and got into the lift. Should I ask? I might as well. I want to know.

"Do you think he's had sex yet?" I asked.

Natasha and Pepper turned around, shocked at my question, but the hesitated. I think they realised that my question was actually valid. I want to know. It's not a problem if he is, but I just want to know...I don't think he's ever dated before?

"I...I think he might be a virgin?" Natasha said to me. "It's not exactly like he's had time to fit a girl into the equation." Does he have time now? "But now, we are on holiday and anything could happen. It's your chance to connect with him.", making me feel a bit happier.

"Right...shades on." Pepper commanded, and we put the shades over our eyes as we reached the top floor.

The doors opened and my eyes went straight to Steve. He was lying on a sun-lounger reading the newspaper, his beautiful chest on display. I felt my heart jump in my chest and I heard Pepper whisper "Act confident." Then Natasha added "You'll be brilliant."

_Right, lets do this._

I walked out, actually it was more of a sexy strut, pushed my sunglasses on top of my head, and I noticed Steve's expression. His lips were parted at quite a great distance and I wasn't sure whether he was breathing or not. I walked past him, winking at him and smiled. I sat down on the sun-lounger next to him and splayed myself out over it trying to look as attractive as possible. I put my arms behind my head and breathed out. I looked at Steve who blinked several times before peeling his eyes away from me.

I put the shades over my eyes, but I could still see his eyes avert to me quite frequently.

I saw Pepper enter the area and I heard Stark commanded "Get over here...right now." before he pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss causing Steve to go bright read.

I giggled slightly at his reaction, but went back to watching the girls enter. Last up was Natasha who went over to Clint by the pool. They said something to each other before she put her hand out to him for him to grab. What an idiot.

Barton pulled her in with him and she squealed before falling into the water.

Stark was laughing like mad, Pepper was giggling slightly too, Steve looked quite alarmed and I tried to keep a straight face, but failed. When they resurfaced she took a deep breath, finally getting oxygen back into her lungs. Their hands were wrapped around each other and then they kissed deeply. They moaned into each other's mouths, causing Steve to go red again, and Clint hoisted Natasha up, so she could wrap her legs around him.

"No shagging in my pool!" I heard Stark shout, but Natasha just held up her middle finger to him and continued to kiss Clint.

I turned my attention back to Steve for the next five minutes when he was supposedly reading the newspaper, but I could feel his gaze on me, let alone see it. I pulled up my sunglasses onto my head and turned to him, making sure my breasts were pressed against each other for him to see.

"You gonna stare at me all day Cap or are we going to have a conversation as well?" I asked, causing him to go red in the face. Again. I saw him briefly look down to my breasts, but he immediately averted his eyes.

"I was just..I wasn't...I didn't..." he stuttered.

"Steve, it's fine." I said, sitting up to face him.

"It's just...I don't even know what that is." he admitted, gesturing to the bikini I was wearing.

"What this? It's a bikini Cap. Swimming costume, but smaller."

"It's definitely smaller." he said, with raised eyebrows. I could tell he was concentrating to look at my face.

"You know you can check me out by the way." I said casually. "It's no problem."

"What do you mean 'check you out'?" he asked. Going back to primary school.

"It means that...d'you know what...never mind." I said, deciding to leave that subject for another day. "So, what do you think of Malibu?" I asked, sitting next to him on his deck chair.

"I think that it is beautiful. I can't wait to go swimming though. The sea is incredible."

"Yeah, the view from it here highlights it perfectly. Stark really knows how to pick a place."

"How much did this place cost for him? It's extremely complicated. Like the Tower in many ways."

"Well, it must have cost him at least 20 million."

"20 million?" Steve said, with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, that's nothing for Stark though. The company owns at least 1000 times that."

"Wow. So does he just own this place or does he have a house in every state?"

"I know that he has houses in every country in Europe, every state in America and then lots in all the continents. He doesn't really like to stay in places that aren't his." I explained.

We kept talking about Stark's money until I saw Natasha run to the door quickly, clutching her mouth with her hand.

Clint looked really confused and stood up to go after her, but Pepper said "I'll go." which made Tony groan, because they had been in a deep make-out session ever since Pepper got here. He got in the pool to occupy his mind instead.

"What was that about?" Steve asked.

"I have no idea, but I hope she's okay."

"Should we go and see if she's alright?"

"We don't want to over crowd her. Pepper'll look after her."

A couple of moments later, Pepper came out to explain that it was food poisoning from the chicken we had on the plane and then she went back to the bathroom.

"I hope that we don't get that either." I said.

"Hopefully not."

"Do you wanna go for a swim Cap?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." he said, smiling and we went in the pool together. We just swam around for a bit, talking about life, and then I felt like I couldn't stay in any longer, so I decided to get out of the pool. I secretly made sure that Steve was looking my way, before sexily ascending the steps to go to the sun-lounger. I saw Clint mouth 'He's looking at you' and I smiled, putting my hands on my waist and making my hips sway even more.

I turned around and Steve immediately looked away like my eyes were blinding him. I smiled and then looked back to where I was going. I went over and laid down on the lounger and put my hands behind my head, showing off my wet toned body. Steve came over and sat down next to me, trying to avoid looking at me.

Then Natasha came back out of the door and I saw Clint look at her straight away. Tony just grabbed Pepper and went back to groping her.

I stayed there, trying to get a tan, and catch Steve attention occasionally by moaning from the heat. I definitely caught his attention. He basically couldn't take his eyes off of me. He is just sitting there, hands behind his head too, not only showing off his chest, but his beautiful arms as well. I need to speak to someone. Now. Okay, Pepper looks quite...engaged at current, but Natasha's asleep and kind of on Clint. Okay...Pepper it is.

"Back in a minute" I said to Cap and hurried over to Pepper. "Pep?" I asked trying to get her attention, but she was clearly occupied, so I said a bit louder "Pepper?" and she heard me.

She pulled away from Tony who groaned and said "Really? I was just trying to have a nice time."

"Come on. You two have been lip-locked for ages and I really need to speak with Pepper."

"What about?"

"Nothing."

"Is it about virgin over there?" I raised my eyebrows at Pepper.

"You told him?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"No, I don't care that you did, it's just...when did you have time to tell him? Uh, anyway come on." I said, pulling Pepper off of Tony and going out of the door.

"What's up? I'm guessing that this is about Steve?" she asked.

"Yep, I don't know what to do. He is so gorgeous and the sunlight reflecting off of his commander boy abs really isn't helping the situation."

"Look just calm down. Breathe." she instructed and we took a couple of deep breaths. "You need to be with Steve. You need to find out whether he likes you or not. It's obvious to us, but not obvious to you."

"So, what do you suggest I do about it?"

Pepper thought something over in her head and then smiled. "Leave it to me." she said and then left again. What was that supposed to mean?

**Please review! Thanks for reading. I'm away for a couple of days so sorry, but there will be no updates till Monday! x**


	27. Chapter 27

**My walk on the moor was great however I nearly got struck by lightening. No exaggeration, it was 5 metres away! Anyway, here is the next chapter. Hope you like it and I hope you are all having a great day!**

Later that night, we were all eating Clint's food that he made when Natasha got up and ran to the toilet. I heard he puking up in there and we all looked at each other in worry. Clint had already left and was by her side in an instant. We stood up and went to crowd around the door of the bathroom.

"When did you find out?" he said simply.

"What do you mean Clint?"

"You're pregnant." he stated as a fact, not a question. What? Natasha's pregnant! So, that's why she was sick.

"Did Pepper tell you?"

"No, I found out when you came back from the bathroom."

"But..but how did you find out?"

"You're stomach. Eyes of a hawk remember. That and a few minutes later you were rubbing your it."

"And...what do you think?"

"Natasha, I love you. And there's no one else that I would rather have this baby with. I want us to keep it, but...it's up to you." he said looking down at the floor.

"Yes."

He looked up. "Yes as in...?"

"Yes as in...We're going to have a baby."

They both broke into a smile and kissed each other on the lips quickly, only to be broken apart by us loudly clapping at the door.

"So sweet." Pepper said.

"They are going to have their own Blackhawk child." Tony said, but then his face went serious. "No pooping in the living room."

We all laughed and went to sit back down at the table.

"You know they'll have to have a baby room Tony." I said, eating another piece of vegetable samosa.

"Fine as long as it doesn't crawl everywhere and mess up my life then fine." he said shoving another piece of food in his mouth.

"Have you thought of names yet?" Cap asked.

"Well, I thought Scarlett, but Clint obviously hasn't had time to-"

"Scarlett Emma Romanoff-Barton." he said looking at Natasha.

"What?" she said surprised.

"So I guess you've been thinking about that for a while." Pepper said.

"Well, I remember you saying that you considered Scarlett as your name when you joined. When you got to trust me more is when you told me and Emma was my mother's name. I thought it flowed well."

"When did you start thinking about this?"

"A couple of days ago. I wouldn't want a child with anyone else, so I thought about names in my head."

"That is so sweet." I said, smiling at them and then they kissed before we started eating again.

"So," Clint said, once we had finished eating. "what is the plan for tonight?"

"I though truth or dare spin the bottle style?" Pepper suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Natasha said, her arms wrapped around Clint.

"Lets play on the roof." Tony suggested and we all agreed. Malibu didn't really get cold at night. I remember that from a mission a couple of months ago.

"Pepper is this your plan?" I asked her on the way up to the roof.

"Yep. I'll get you kissing Cap before you can say dare." she said smiling and I couldn't help but break a little smile back at her.

Once we got on the roof, and Stark got an empty bottle from early, we sat in a circle and Stark said "Alright lets get this party started."

He spun the bottle and it landed on Romanoff. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How long did you think about banging Hawk before actually doing it?"

She rolled her eyes, but then admitted "After a couple of weeks of actually trusting him, so sometime in the first year."

"Seriously? Same!" Clint said happily and then kissed her.

"Alright." Natasha said and spun the bottle, which landed on Pepper. "Okay...imitate Tony for the next five minutes."

"Simple." she said and then impersonated him perfectly. "I'm a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. How was I supposed to know that you and Barton were dating Natasha? You should take it as a compliment. Shows off your awesome super spy abilities? Barton, please don't shoot me next time we're in the field because I totally flirted with Natasha two birthday's ago." Pepper said and started punching him.

"Hey, it was a deep cover mission."

"Whatever Tinhead." she said, still imitating him.

"Hey!" Stark shouted, but I interrupted him.

"You too. Flirt or fight or whatever that is later. Back to the game." They glared evilly at each other and then started kissing.

We just stared at them. "Their relationship is weird." Clint said plainly and we all nodded.

After we pulled the couple apart, literally, Pepper spun the bottle and it landed on Steve. "Steve, truth or dare."

"I'm gonna go with truth." he said, not sure whether it was the right decision or not.

"Are you a virgin?" Pepper asked.

He looked towards the ground, a bit embarrassed by the question. "Yes."

"I knew it!" Stark said happily. Cap just glared at him. I felt a bit sorry for him really. It wasn't really his fault.

"Well I haven't exactly had time to commit to anyone Tony."

"Steve's right. He's only just got out of the ice for Christ sakes." Natasha argued.

"Anyway..." he said, spinning the bottle and before Tony could argue it landed on him.

"Truth." he stated before Steve could ask him the question. I went close to Steve, I was sitting next to him, so it wasn't far to move, and whispered in his ear. He said things as I said them in his ear, so he said "Where is the funniest place you've had sex...with Pepper?" He hesitated as soon as I said sex, but at least he finished the question.

"Don't you dare." Pepper warned in Tony's voice still.

"On the couch of the living room." he said smiling and we all groaned.

"I've slept on that." I said feeling sick inside. "Pepper how could you?"

"Sorry, I kind of forgot."

"You forgot?" Stark asked.

She shrugged her shoulders and replied "What...we have sex a lot sweetie!" which caused Steve to go red a bit.

"Yeah, we do." Tony admitted smiling and then span the bottle again, so it landed on Steve again. "Are you kidding?"

"Truth or dare." Stark asked with a smile on his face. This was going to be bad.

"After the last question, I'm going with dare."

Tony smiled and replied "I was hoping you would say that." He looked briefly at Pepper who was smiling too before saying "Kiss Maria." _Oh, you are kidding me!_

He widen his eyes and said "What?"

"Kiss her. You picked dare there's no going back now."

He looked up at me, kind of nervously and said "Well...only if you're okay with it."

"Uh, yeah. It's..it's only a dare." _Yeah, keep telling yourself that._

I moved closer towards him and put my hand around the back of his neck, preparing myself for this. I coughed slightly, because this was quite awkward, and put my other hand on his shoulder. "And a proper kiss too. Not just a quick peck." Stark added, smiling.

"Alright." I said to him and then looked back at him. "Best just...go for it." I said, smiling slightly.

He nodded. "Uh...yeah."

We leaned in slowly towards each other and I closed my eyes. I felt his breath against my lips and I gently leaned forward, kissing him on the lips so lightly that I almost didn't feel it.

I went back again, kissing him with a little bit more force this time, and he respond just as eagerly. He put his hands on my hips, sending my heart pumping like mad, and my fingers played with the little pieces of hair at the back of his head. I pulled back, remembering that the others were still there, and said "Wow. For a guy who's only kissed once, you're incredible."

He smiled nervously at that and we returned to the game. Throughout the night, I couldn't help but look over at him all the time. Occasionally, I licked my lips subconsciously when I looked down at his plump red ones. I shook the thoughts out of my head when we retired to our rooms for the night.

**TWO CHAPTERS LEFT! Please review**


	28. Chapter 28

Over the next couple of days, we didn't speak to each other unless it was absolutely necessary and we stayed out of each others way. The heated kiss that we had during truth or dare really made me think about him. He was on my mind twenty four seven and it was beginning to annoy me.

When we arrived back at the Avengers Tower, I decided to speak to him about it.

I knocked on his door and he opened it. When he realised it was me, he said "Look, sorry. I just...I'm busy."

However, when he went to shut the door I jammed my foot in it, stopping him from closing it. "No, we need to talk about this. What is it Steve? What's wrong?" I asked, grabbing his hands.

"Nothing's...nothing's wrong. Well...it is, but...it's not.." He looked up at me. "I'm not making sense am I?"

"Sorry Steve, but you're really not. What are you trying to say?" I asked helplessly and I could feel his hands sweating in my palms. He pulled his hands away and rubbed them against his knees, nervously. I heard his shaky breaths that were radiating across the room, very clear to me.

"Okay, you're scaring me now." I said, coming up to him and putting a hand against his shoulder, stroking it slightly. He looked from me, to my shoulder, and back to me. His mouth was shaking slightly and he was hesitating."I...I can't do this.." he said, coming a hand through his hair. He looked stressed, but what was this about?

"Do what Steve?" I asked, my hand now coming up to his face. I stroked his cheek tenderly and he shut his eyes. He breathed out and then opened his eyes again.

He pulled away from my cheek, looked down at the ground and said quietly "I feel like I'm betraying her."

"Betraying who?" I don't understand what he's talking about?

"Betraying Peggy." he said, brushing his hand down his face and turning away from me. Of course, why didn't I think about that factor? But why would he...be betraying Peggy?

"Why...why do you feel like you're betraying her?" I asked, walking towards him.

His back was still turned, but I could hear the emotion in his voice when he said "Because I have feeling for you." _What? How long has he felt like this? Why has he kept it from me instead of saying it? I know I've done the same, but this is different. I didn't know he had feelings for me. But then again he didn't know I had feelings for him either. God, I need to form some kind of answer here._

"Maria?" he asked, turning around to face me. "I just...I need to know whether you feel the same way. Otherwise...I don't know what I'll do." he said, desperately.

"I...I..." _What the hell is wrong with you Hill? Just speak._ "You...I.." Okay...approach this differently. I stepped forward slowly, gently grabbed the sides of his brown leather jacket, and pulled him close. Our eyes locked and I just had to kiss him.

I leant forward and my lips lightly brushed his. A feather light kiss, almost nonexistent, but I still felt the energy surging between us. I closed my eyes and stepped back. I opened them and then he opened his afterwards. His breath was ghosting my lips and I shuddered slightly. He brought his hands up to my face and stroked them tenderly. I kissed his wrist, now causing him to shudder too. I kissed his palm, more passionately and then looked up at him. His palm returned to my cheek and he looked deeply into my eyes. His fingertips were stroking my face, causing wildfire with my heart.

I placed one hand on his hip and the other at the top of his chest. I stepped forward once more and kissed him, much harder than before, making him stumble back slightly, but he balanced and kept equal force. The passion between us was fierce and I couldn't stop pulling him closer to me. We opened our mouths wider, perfectly in sync, and my tongue teased his bottom lip. He shivered, but I slowly continued by putting my tongue in his mouth. He hesitated slightly before wrapping his tongue around mine. He tasted sweet and I could not get enough of him. Suddenly he pulled away, causing me to wonder whether he really wanted this or not. Does he like me? Does he think that Peggy was better? Does he believe it's a bad idea?

"What is it?" I asked him. He looked like he was going to pass out.

"Can't...breathe..." he said, breathlessly. I tried not to, but I ended up laughing. I covered my mouth, crying to contain my fit, but I couldn't stop. He is so adorable. And clueless.

"Sorry..." I said between breaths and then composed myself.

"How are you meant to breathe doing that?" he said confused. A smile crept its way onto my face and I stepped forward, grabbing his jacket.

"You just need to learn a few things like breathing through your nose. Okay? Want to try again, but with more breathing?" I asked. This is really weird. It's like going through my first kiss when I was 16.

"Okay." he said and we kissed again. I felt the breath from his nose tickle my skin. At least he could breathe this time. Every time felt amazing, but now I know he's not suffocating I feel even better. After kissing for about 5 minutes, I pulled back to take a break from our heated kisses.

"Am...am I doing it wrong?" he asked shyly.

"No, no. I just needed to breathe properly too." I replied smiling and resting my forehead against his.

"I just want to make sure that you're okay with this. I don't want to force you into anything."

"Trust me Cap. This is more than okay. Don't worry...you're not forcing me into _anything_." My arms were around his neck and I played with the little hair on the back of his head. He closed his eyes and hung his head. "What is it?" I asked, worried about his actions.

"I don't want to ruin what we have. If you don't...feel like I do then...I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"My feelings are just as strong as yours." I replied and kissed him lightly on the lips. "You want to go and get some breakfast?"

He nodded and smiled. "Are we going to tell the others?"

"Can we not...it's just...I don't want everyone knowing yet."

"And Tony'll tease us about it."

"And I want you all to myself." I said smiling and making him blush. "What are you getting all embarrassed about?"

"I...don't get what you see in me?" he said. I put my hand against his face and caressed his cheek.

"Steve Rogers. You are the kindest, sexiest, most gorgeous man I have ever met in my life and I never want to let you go. You make me so happy and there isn't a single little thing about you that I don't like." I explained and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at me, also causing a smile to go up my face.

He took my hand and guided me to the door. When we got there, he looked at me and then released it before opening the door. We walked down the corridor and he went forward to open the door. I said a quiet "Thank you" and went into the kitchen where Pepper, Natasha and Bruce were.

"At least there's no Tony here whilst I eat my breakfast." I said.

"Yeah, well he's out doing some actual work at a conference at the Pentagon. Something about using him to defend the world." Pepper explained.

"Hmmm...using Iron Man to defend the world is better than using him to defend it. The world needs defending from Tony Stark more than anything else." Natasha commented. We discussed Tony's character for a while before going onto the topic of Steve's serum.

"It gives you strategic advantage over everything." Banner said.

"The serum modified every part of me." Steve explained. Hmm...every part?

"Yeah, but, Maria, when you spar with Steve, it must be hard to take him down." Pepper said.

"Well...I've never actually...sparred with him before." I said.

Natasha's mouth opened slightly and then smiled. "Go. Now. Spar." she ordered.

"You can't just order us to spar Natasha."

She cocked her gun and aimed it at us. "Go." she said, smiling.

I shook my head, laughing and looked at Steve. "If we're really being held at gun-point, then we really have no choice." I argued. He nodded and stepped off the stool.

"I need to get changed. Meet you here in 5 minutes?" he asked, to which I nodded as a reply. Thank goodness we still finished breakfast a while ago, because I think I might throw up if we didn't.

We walked away from a smiling Banner, Romanoff and Potts, and entered the corridor of rooms. I smiled at him before stepping back into my room. I got changed and all I could think about was him. He kissed me. Are we together? Are we not? Does he still think about Peggy Carter?

I exited the room and went into the kitchen, finding Steve already standing there. "Lets go." I said and we walked into the elevator.

On the way down, I turned to him. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great. You?"

"Never better."

"So we are keeping us on the down low. How are we going to hide it from Stark?"

"Disabling the security cameras if something happens between us that isn't exactly unromantic?" I suggested and he nodded.

The doors opened and we stepped into the gym area. We were doing some stretches and I was doing a downward dog stretch when I noticed Steve staring at me, lips parted slightly. I raised my eyebrows and asked "Like what you see Cap?" causing him to go seriously red and look away. I came up and walked over to him, placing a hand on his cheek.

"You know it's perfectly normal right? Looking at girls? I know you're not looking at me like a piece of meat. It's okay." I said softly and stroked his face.

"Sorry." he said, lookoing at the ground.

I pulled up his head and kissed his lips briefly. "It's fine." I stepped back and got into a ready position, as did he.

"Ready Cap?" I asked.

"Ready." he replied.

I smiled before charging towards him. I threw multiple punches, which he blocked. His super fast reaction speed was too quick for me. Tried to punch him in the face, but he blocked it with his left hand. I did a spin kick, trying to hit him in his, but he grabbed my leg. I used that to my advantage and spun in mid-air, kicking him in the face. It was weird. He wasn't attacking me. Just defending. Once I got to a stable position, he was still recovering, so I took the opportunity and swiped his feet from underneath him causing him to fall to the ground. I straddled his hips before he could move anywhere and pinned down his arms.

"Why are you playing so delicately?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't think I haven't noticed that you're not attacking me and only defending! Rogers, I'm not made of glass okay? You can attack me when we're sparring and it's fine." I placed a hand on his cheek. "Just treat me like an opponent and not a friend." He nodded and I leant down to kiss him on his lips.

His lips were soft and I felt like I was going to die and go to heaven. I moved my hands up his muscular arms to his shoulders, which I gripped onto. Our kisses were slow, but meaningful, and made my body spark with energy. My hands moved down his chest and towards the bottom of his shirt. I played with the material of it and then put my hands against his bare hips. He jolted slightly and I pulled back. "What is it?"

"It's...It's nothing." he replied and then kissed me once again, but I wanted to know what was wrong, so I pulled back again. "No, Steve. Talk to me. Please."

"...I don't want to hurt you when we fight..." he admitted. I cupped the sides of his cheeks and replied "It's just sparring. It's not like you're breaking my legs or stabbing me. It's only occasional bruises and I'm just going to do it with someone else if not you. Romanoff? Barton? They'll probably give me even more bruises, so please can we spar?" I asked.

He considered it for a second and his expression showed that he was swayed. "Okay."

I pulled away from him and stood up, holding my hand out for him to take. He stood up to and we got back into our fighting positions. After 20 minutes of sparring PROPERLY, he came towards me and kicked him in his side like I did a while ago, but he grabbed my foot and pushed my whole body down on the floor, using the foot as leverage. I hit the floor, hard, with a loud smack, and I felt pain sear through my back.

He stood there open mouthed, breathing fast, and then rushed over to me. He didn't touch me. He just hovered over me. Almost afraid of what he might do. "JARVIS, get...Banner down...h-here." he said, breathlessly.

"What is it Steve? Why can't you touch me?" I asked, softly because of the pain.

"Can't you see what I've done? I never want to touch you again after that. I'll hurt you Maria and I don't want that to happen." he said desperately, getting up and stepping away.

I tried to sit up, the pain tearing through my body, and surprisingly succeeded. Steve was totally shocked by his power of force. He had his head in his hands and he was shaking.

The doors opened and Bruce came over. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked, rushing over to me.

"Steve...he...he just hit me on the floor...a bit to hard." I said, between breaths. He shook his head, which was still in his hands.

"Right, I need to do a med check to make sure you're okay. Steve, I need help." Banner said, but Steve didn't come any closer.

"I don't want to harm her again."

"And you won't." Banner reassured him. "But I can't carry her to the lift without the Hulk making a scene, so please carry her to medical." Steve looked at Banner and then to me. He hesitated before walking over and picking me up delicately. It's like I wasn't even being touched by anyone. As if I was floating in mid-air.

We were in the lift and Bruce was stood in front of us. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the pain, and cuddled up against his chest. He didn't seem comfortable with it, but he carried on holding me. We arrived at the medical floor and Banner instructed Steve to lay me down on the medical bed.

"Right, I'll need to get a look at your back, so could you lift your top up a little and turn over please." he said and I followed. Steve was still in the corner of the little area we were in.

I lifted up my top slightly and turned over, so Bruce could see my back. I felt his hands touch the area where I hit my back and I sucked in a breath.

"How much does it hurt?" he asked.

"Still a little bit. It feels more like a bruise and shock than anything broken or fractured."

"That's because it's contusion. The blood vessels have broken down due to a blow to the skin. The blood leaking causes the vessels to-"

"In English doc?"

"Yeah. It's a bruise. You should be fine within a couple of days. I'll go put it on your record." he said and left. I pulled my top back down and turned around. I looked over at Steve who was staring at me.

"Hey, please come over here?" I said and after a second he walked over, his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, his forehead against mine.

"You have nothing to apologize for. It was just sparring that got a bit out of hand. I've had worse injuries from this. Do not feel guilty. I know what the serum's like. It eats you up. Please don't let this do that either." I pleaded. He nodded and whispered an apology again. "Stop it. Stop apologizing." I said and kissed him gently just to shut him up. I was sitting on the medical bed still, so I pulled him towards me between my legs. It was a slow kiss, like before, and I smiled as we did it.

I heard footsteps stop next to me and turned around to see Banner, medical file in hand, standing there. "S-sorry. I'll...come back in a minute."

"No, Doc. It's fine. Just...don't tell anyone about us?" I asked, as Steve stepped away from me.

He nodded and replied "Especially not Tony right?"

I smiled and nodded once more. We talked more about how Tony can be a pain and then he sent me off to rest in my room. Steve gave me unnecessary help through the door and took me to my bed. He laid me down and ordered "Rest. It'll do you good. I know that you've been taking a couple of days off, but please leave it one more?" he asked with puppy dog eyes. Damn those puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." I said grumpily and he kissed me on the forehead. "JARVIS, can you get stuff from other people's rooms?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am, but their permission is needed." I looked towards Steve who just nodded. "What do you require, Miss Hill?"

"Can you get me one of Cap's black S.H.I.E.L.D t-shirt please?"

"Of course ma'am. There is one in your wardrobe in 5 seconds."

Rogers looked at me funny, but I just went over to the wardrobe and found the S.H.I.E.L.D t-shirt in there. I grabbed it and took off my gym top. I didn't really mind if Steve was looking anymore, because he had seen me like this the other night, when I slept in his bed with him. I pulled the S.H.I.E.L.D t-shirt over my head and pulled off my gym shorts, so I was just in his t-shirt and my underwear. I padded back over to where Steve was sitting next to my bed. He smiled as I walked over.

"Do all my clothes look better on you?" he asked.

I climbed into bed and said "I shall be testing that theory later, but I'm gonna sleep now."

"I'll stay here with you. Okay?" I nodded in response and nestled up in the duvet. I started to close my eyes, seeing him sitting on the chair opposite.

**Only one more chapter left :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**LAST CHAPTER!**

_"Don't think I haven't noticed that you're not attacking me and only defending! Rogers, I'm not made of glass okay? You can attack me when we're sparring and it's fine." I placed a hand on my cheek. "Just treat me like an opponent and not a friend." He nodded and I leant down to kiss him on his lips._

_His lips were soft and I felt like I was going to die and go to heaven. I moved my hands up his muscular arms to his shoulders, which I gripped onto. Our kisses were slow, but meaningful, and made my body spark with energy. My hands moved down his chest and towards the bottom of his shirt. I played with the material of it and then put my hands against his bare hips. This time he didn't move._

_"Steve." I moaned between his kisses as my hands traveled further and further up his sides until his shirt was bunched up on his chest. He got the ends and pulled them over his head. As soon at the garment was gone, he went straight back to kissing me._

_My lips pressed over his cheeks, neck, chest, arms. Anywhere. Everywhere. Suddenly, he flipped us over so he was on top of me. I wrapped my legs loosely around his hips as I let him kiss my neck. "Rogers..." I whispered as he hit the perfect spot on my collarbone._

_He kissed over the top of my t-shirt, down the middle of my breasts and to the bottom of my stomach. He hovered there, pulling the t-shirt up slightly, so he could pepper hot, light kisses over my waist. His lips dragged against my skin and it made me shiver. I gripped the sheets and groaned out "Steve" as his hand graced down my arms and-_

I woke up breathing harder than the previous times, as always, and sat up. It was slightly painful from the accident earlier with Rogers. I lied back down and looked over at Rogers who was just sitting there.

"Steve?" I said, breathlessly. Sweat was dripping down my face and I rubbed the duvet over it, to cool me down and try and make me look more attractive. Like that was going to happen.

"Maria...were you...dreaming about me?" he asked. _Oh shit, Tony was right. I really do sleep talk._

I groaned and turned away from him. I don't want him to see my like this. I can't believe this. I've dreamt about him. That is so embarrassing. He probably knows now that the other times he's seen me like this, when we were in the kitchen together and when I slept round at his, were when I was dreaming about him.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and someone climb into bed with me. He curled up against me and I molded perfectly against him. "Is it normal to dream about people that you like? Because...I dream about you too." I turned around to face him.

"Really? Since when?"

"Since that night when I saw you in the kitchen. That's the reason why I woke up. I just...couldn't stop thinking about you. I still can't." he said, placing a hand against my cheek. "You should've told me you know."

"I could say the same to you." He pulled me against him, so I was lying on his chest and I absent-mindedly traced patterns on it.

"So what happens in your dreams?" he asked me. I don't think he said it to have a dirty meaning, but I definitely felt like it did.

"Not much. Do you...want me to show you?"

"Uh..." he looked at me a bit weirdly before saying. "Sure. I want to know what you're getting so stressed about."

"As long as your okay with it?" I asked. "Don't worry. We don't have sex Cap." I assured him and he nodded, looking a bit nervous.

I reached up and kissed him softly on the lips, just like I imagined. I dragged my legs over him and kissed him very passionately, our tongues grabbing each others. My hands travelled down his chest and to the bottom of his shirt. I lifted it up slightly touching the skin of his hips, but he pulled back again.

"What is is Rogers? This definitely is not about hurting me when we spar." I said angrily.

"It's just...I don't think I'll be...very good...at..it." he said, dipping his head slightly. I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me.

"You don't need to worry about that yet, because that didn't happen in the dream. Are you sure you even want to know what happens in the dream?" I asked him. I just wanted to make sure he was comfortable.

"Yeah, I'm sure." he said and pulled me down to kiss him again.

"You sure about me showing you?" I asked again, my hands stroking his waist.

"Positive." he replied, quite eagerly.

I slowly pushed his shirt up his chest, still whilst kissing him, and moaned "Steve" into his mouth as I did. I pulled away and took the garment over his head, chucking it on the floor somewhere in his room. My hands ran over his chest and he groaned slightly. I moved my lips slowly up his cheekbone and I whispered in his ear "You do this part to me, but seeing as I'm the one showing you what happens, I guess I'll have to take over." Then I went down his jawline and down his neck, causing his breathing to increase.

"Maria." he managed to groan out as my lips grazed over his chest. I licked and kissed over his beautifully defined stomach that was packed with muscle. My lips came slowly down to the top of his belt. I kissed just above his trouser line and he moaned out my name, gripping the sheets as he did. It felt so good to be doing this with him.

Just to keep him on the edge, I quickly pulled away, lied next to him and stared at the ceiling as if nothing just happened. "And that's where the dream ends." I said simply, but he turned to me, completely turned on, and kissed me harshly. It felt so good to be wanted and especially by a guy who wants me.

Our kisses were quick, but passionate. I could feel energy rushing through my body like a tidal wave, taking me over. His hands were threading through my hair and I felt mad with affection for him. His hands were now placed on my hips and were fiddling with the bottom of my shirt, like I was doing to him earlier. I could tell he wasn't sure about doing this though. I pulled back and said "It's fine Steve."

"As long as you're sure."

"Positive." I said, like he did to me earlier.

He nodded and slowly lifted the top over my head. He kissed my lips again and his hot hands were massaging my hips. His mouth made it's way down my neck and in between my breasts. "Steve." I moaned out and arched my back. I leant back down on the bed and he continued to make his way down to the bottom of my stomach. He placed hot kisses there, making my breath catch with each one. His head made it's way back up my body and re-captured my lips, pulling the air out of me.

I pulled back and asked "Do you really want to do this?"

"Yes." he replied, want is in his voice.

"Yeah, but are you sure you want to do it...with me?" I asked. He might just be doing it for the sake of it.

"Maria," he said stroking my face. "There's no one else but you." he said, kissing me again before we started undressing each other.

**An hour later**

"That was incredible." I said, the duvet covering my naked body that was shaking from after-shocks. My breath was faster than ever and so was the man's lying next to me.

"It was more than incredible." Steve replied smiling and kissing me on the forehead.

"Never knew anyone could have so much stamina." I said and he laughed.

"You know, I finally get what Stark was pressuring me to do."

"What sex?"

"No." he said smiling. "Sex with you." We kissed once more, before I put my head against his chest, it slowly rising and falling from his breathing pattern.

"We have to tell the others now. I don't think I can be around you and not touch you." I explained.

"Same. We can tell them at tea. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good." I replied and kissed him on the lips once more.

"Steve Rogers...virginity lost at 90 years. Not that bad. Some people die virgins." I said smiling and snuggling up against his chest.

"Hey, I'm only 29."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say to make it sound better." I said, making him chuckle. We laid there for a couple of minutes, calming down from what just happened, and then got dressed.

"We should probably go to tea. They wanted us there at 5." I looked at the clock, which now said 5:10. "Whoops." I said smiling.

He came over, now fully dressed and kissed me once more. His hands slowly went down my back and cupped my ass. I pulled back and seductively whispered "After dinner." against his slightly swollen lips.

He smiled, kissed me lightly once more, and then we left the room. We walked down the corridor and got to the door of the kitchen. "You ready?" he asked me, slipping his arm around my waist.

"Ready." I replied and kissed him quickly, before we entered the kitchen together.

The Avengers were all sitting down eating and Pepper was the only one that glanced up, looking away from the delicious looking lasagna. Her eyes flickered from us to his hand wrapped around my waist and then back to us, a bright smile on her face.

"I think congratulations are in order." Pepper said, causing everyone to look at her, understand where her eyeline was directed, and then look at us. Tony sat there with his mouth open, but the others were all smiling.

"Project CaptainHill complete." Tony stated and then everyone started congratulating us on being together.

"Can't believe I didn't find out about this earlier." he said.

"Well Bruce knew, but only by accident."

"BRUCE! Why didn't you tell us?"

"I promised I would keep it a secret. And it's there business Tony!" Bruce argued. I'm glad he didn't tell Tony.

"So, you guys had sex yet?" Tony asked casually.

"Tony!" Pepper whined and elbowed her boyfriend.

"We finished ten minutes ago." I said simply and everyone looked up at us. I looked at them too and responded "What? He asked a question."

"Steve finally lost his virginity. Welcome to the world buddy." Tony said. Don't know whether it was meant as a compliment or not. Steve just smiled anyway.

"Let me get this straight. You guys have been in there for a whole hour straight?" Clint asked, eyebrows raised.

I nodded sheepishly and went back to being interested with my food. "The guy has a lot of stamina." I said, quietly, however, Steve and Clint heard and started laughing.

"What?" Natasha asked.

"She said Steve has a lot of stamina." Clint answered and I threw a nearby spoon at him, whilst the others laughed.

"Idiot." I said and returned to my food.

"More wine, Maria?" Pepper asked.

"Only a little. You know what happened last time." I said, with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, and think about where that led." she replied smiling. I rolled my eyes, but accepted the wine regardless.

"So all the women of the house are taken now? Great." Bruce said.

"Don't worry green guy. We'll find Betty for you." Tony said.

"B..Betty? How do you know about Betty?"

"I saw the time before you went mad and trashed Harlem. The way you two looked at each other and she is the only person to calm you." he explained.

"So...so you can find her?" Bruce asked, with hope in his voice.

"Already have." he said, happy with himself. They talked about forcing Bruce to meet up with her next week and I couldn't help but think about me and Steve. I was kind of thankful that everyone pushed us together.

I put my hand in his and squeezed it tightly. He smiled and me came up to my ear. "I love you." he whispered for the first time.

I've never felt like this about anyone else in the world. Any human being. He makes me feel alive and relaxed both at the same time. Just his presence makes me feel amazing. I feel like I've never lived without him. I could never get tired of him. Never.

"I love you too."

**Hope you liked my story guys! This was the last chapter so please review and if you want any other stories then I would be happy to follow up your ideas.**


	30. Steve and Maria - Another fanfic

Here is the link to my new CaptainHill fanfic! Please follow it because I have a feeling it is going to be great :)

s/11504144/1/Undercover

If you can't be bothered to type it out from this, because you can't copy and paste it, click on my profile! The story is called Undercover!


End file.
